Busqueda de Sentimientos en ¿tiempo?
by crystal23
Summary: Diez años despues del cambio de cartas....un nuevo enemigo surge...asi como Eriol es introducido a alguien que les salvará la vida a los demás y cambiar su futuro, para siempre...
1. Default Chapter

BUSQUEDA DE SENTIMIENTOS EN Â¿TIEMPO?  
  
PROLOGO  
  
  
  
- Nada ha cambiado mucho desde 10 aÃ±os hacia acÃ¡ . Ellos a pesar de que el tiempo ha pasado, permanecen iguales, en sus rostros solo se ve como el tiempo ha pasado sobre ellos.  
  
-ViÃ©ndolo desde un punto de vista constructivo, no ha pasado mucho:- continuÃ³ el joven, mientras su interlocutora se quedaba escuchando- la transformacion de las cartas a cartas a cartas Sakura. La ida de Shaoran a Hong Kong, mi regreso a Londres y mÃ¡s tarde volver a JapÃ³n para completar una misiÃ³n de la cual eramos todos victimas: la reuniÃ³n del grupo y el reencuentro de Sakura y Shaoran en donde fue victima el amor que se sienten el uno por el otro a pesar del tiempo pasado y de los atentados del hermano de Sakura y Keroberos por matar a Shaoran y a cualquier otro que se atreva a involucrarse en la vida de la joven cardcaptor y maestra de cartas, ademÃ¡s de tener que luchar con todos los "enemigos", que de una u otra forma ponÃ­an en peligro a nosotros mismos asÃ­ como al resto de la humanidad, Â¿no crees?  
  
sin recibir respuesta continuÃ³- Aunque debo confesar que estos sueÃ±os me tienen preocupado. Los he tenido desde hace semanas y es el mismo aunque ultimamente- su rostro y ojos azules se dirigieron desde el rostro de su interlocutora mientras Spi y Nakuru escuchaban sorprendidos las declaraciones de su amo hacia la ventana que mostraba por ella una sorprendente vista de la ciudad desde el lujoso apartamento- ha cambiado y ahora se muestran episodios que no sobresalÃ­an al principio- sin esperar respuesta de quienes lo escuchaban, continuÃ³- veo a Sakura peleando con un enemigo muy poderoso, el mÃ¡s poderoso que habiamos enfrentado jamÃ¡s. Sakura invoca a la carta "Firey" y esta no efecta al enemigo y Ã©ste como Ãºltimo recurso invocaba cierto conjuro que la atrapa en el interior de una especie de esfera de cristal con que llamaba a sus hechizos y utilizaba el poder y los recuerdos de la maestra para capturar la energÃ­a vital de todos los que la rodeaban incluso llegaba a matar a....  
  
-Yue- respode por fin la interlocutora  
  
-sÃ­- pero por supuesto tÃº ya lo sabÃ­as.  
  
-por eso es que estoy aquÃ­- respondiÃ³ ella- vengo a cumplir una asignacion muy especial  
  
De aquÃ­ Eriol empieza a recordar todo lo que ocurriÃ³ desde la noche anterior y desde que estos sueÃ±os se vienen produciendo...  
  
Comentarios:  
  
AquÃ­ comienza formalmente el fic. para algunos este es un principio un poco corto, pero no quiero abrumarlos con muchas ideas al mismo tiempo. como explicarÃ© en el uno este es el prolÃ³go que da inicio a la aventura de Sakura y sus amigos. Â¿Por quÃ© hice a Eriol el personaje que introducirÃ¡ a la aventura? porque lo adoro *_*!!! y entre Ã©l y Shaoran la competencia es reÃ±ida Â¿no creen?  
  
Nota:***Las letras en pÃºrpura ayudarÃ¡n a continuar la conversaciÃ³n de la cual es el principio de este fic.  
  
OJo: tenganme un poco de paciencia ya que me gusta revisar minuciosamente antes de enviar para que me quede con sentido.  
  
Recomendaciones: Les Recomiento los fics: "El Ãºltimo Card Captor" y "La Torre de Tokio" que son los fics que he leÃ­do y hasta donde llegan es una obra maestra a pesar de que como yo, Mikki_Chan opina que no se siente conforme con el final y hasta donde dejaron la serie, no creen??  
  
Comentarios opiniones o tomatazos escribanme a :  
  
sakura_journal@yahoo.com [pic] 


	2. busqueda1

Nota*: esta historia contiene aparte de personajes originales de la autora, harÃ¡ referencia a los personajes adaptados por Clamp.  
  
"BUSQUEDA DE SENTIMIENTO EN Â¿TIEMPO?"?"  
  
CAPITULO UNO: LA APARICION DEL ESPIRITU  
  
-AÃºn no es tiempo- dijo una voz familiar en su cabeza-debes esperar a que todo lo que estÃ¡ ocurriendo finalice y ellos podrÃ¡n concentrarse enteramente en la misiÃ³n.  
  
-Y que es posiblemente que debemos esperar?- cada minuto que pase se convierte en inevitable- contestÃ³ Kinad- bien sabes tÃº que yo obedezco a tus indicaciones pero no quiere decir que yo no harÃ© nada para evitar lo que se aproxima.  
  
Era de esperarse que Kinad respondiera de esa manera: desde que cumpliÃ³ los siete aÃ±os era destinada a seguir una misiÃ³n muy peligrosa que requerÃ­a un nivel increÃ­ble de magia y de los conocimientos de hechicerÃ­a necesarios y utilizables por cualquier miembro del consejo de Hechiceros del Occidente, de donde ella provenÃ­a pero nada impedÃ­a al destino por el cual fue llamada a Tokio y mÃ¡s aÃºn al Tokio de Aquellos tiempos.  
  
Viendo desde la lejanÃ­a todo lo que acontecÃ­a la voz le hablaba: -se lo que estÃ¡s pensando.  
  
-Tienes que saberlo- le respondiÃ³ al espÃ­ritu- me conoces mÃ¡s que yo misma. Los veo y no puedo creer que sean ellos, aunque son los mismos de aquellas fotografÃ­as en el diario y la joven es tan poderosa como el maestro me dijo que serÃ­a.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© insistes en llamarla de esa forma?-preguntÃ³ el espiritu- sabes que su nombre es Sakura; estÃ¡s familiarizada con su nombre y del Shaoran ademÃ¡s, de todos los involucrados en el evento. En realidad no comprendo tu actitud.  
  
-en realidad, yo no comprendo la tuya- dice Kinad -Eres en cierta forma el responsable de que en estos momentos este aquÃ­, hablando contigo y no hablando con ellos, ademas no comprendo por quÃ© nos detenemos a ver esta escena tan cursÃ­.  
  
-debes de entender que interferir ahora y directamente es afectar el futuro. tendremos que esperar hasta maÃ±ana. entonces serÃ¡ el momento para actuar.  
  
-Esta bien- accediÃ³ Kinad al final- pero creo que serÃ­a conveniente que durante la reuniÃ³n no te hicieras presente, ya que esto traerÃ¡ mas preguntas de las que puedo contestar- le respondiÃ³ al espiritu mientras en sus manos brillaba lo que parecia ser una carta Claw, pero en tono turquesa- hablarÃ© con Eriol en la maÃ±ana- diciendo esto se marchÃ³, pero, lo que no se imaginaba era que el destello de energÃ­a que esta irradiaba, era sentida y vista por alguien muy especial a quien se suponÃ­a que no verÃ­a hasta el otro dÃ­a.  
  
-esta presencia es muy poderosa- se decia para sÃ­ Eriol- Solo espero que los problemas no sean tan pronto y justo ahora. mientras se decÃ­a esto para sÃ­ su mente comenzÃ³ a divagar en un sueÃ±o que venÃ­a teniendo desde semanas: veÃ­a a Sakura peleando con un enemigo muy poderoso. el mÃ¡s poderoso que habian enfrentado jamÃ¡s. Sakura invocaba la carta "Firey" y esta no le hacia ningÃºn efecto al brujo y este como Ãºltimo recurso invocaba cierto conjuro que atrapaba a la card captor en el interior de una especie de esfera de cristal con que llamaba a sus hechizos y utilizaba el poder y los recuerdos de la maestra para capturar la energÃ­a vital de todos los que la rodeaban incluso llegaba a matar a....  
  
-Â¿En quÃ© piensas Eriol? no has dicho ni una palabra desde que salimos de la fiesta de Navidad de Dairujij-  
  
-en nada Nakuru- respondiÃ³ la reencarnacion de Claw- solo en que felices se veÃ­an todos en especial LÃ­ y Sakura.  
  
-odio admitir que tienes razÃ³n- respondiÃ³- su romance me pone a pensar que jamÃ¡s encontrarÃ© a nadie.  
  
-lo que pasa es que eres una conquistadora- respondiÃ³ su amo- solo te interesa que tengan un rostro bonito y listo.  
  
-tienes que admitir que por todo lo que han pasado- cambiÃ³ de tema instantaneamente- con eso de lo que ha ocurrido ultimamente, su reencuentro y la declaracion de LÃ­- diciendo esto Ãºltimo con una pÃ­cara sonrisa en el rostro- no es para menos que Dairujij haya planeado esta fiesta de navidad y muy al estilo del occidente Â¿no crees?  
  
-sÃ­- contestÃ³ el joven hechicero- tienes razÃ³n y diciendo esto volviÃ³ su rostro y sus preciosos ojos azules volvieron a perderse en sus pensamientos al mirar por la ventana del auto en movimiento los destellos de la ciudad y pensando en lo que habÃ­a ocurrido no hace mucho: el movimiento de energÃ­a y el pensamiento de lo ocurrido en ese extraÃ±o sueÃ±o.  
  
  
  
Comentarios: Bueno para mÃ­ esto es el inicio de este fic. he decidido hacerlo en nivel retrospectivo, que te da la oportunidad de iniciar desde un punto cualquiera para ser posible la interaccion de varios fics (si consigo el Permiso de los Autores), que me gustaron mucho, ademÃ¡s de la oportunidad de que si no los consigo puedo seguir la historia. Muchos agujeros serÃ¡n llenos asÃ­ que Â¡Paciencia!  
  
Comentarios , opiniones o e-mails constructivos (tomatazos) escribanme a: sakura_journal@yahoo.com  
  
NOTA: ES MI PRIMER FIC ASI QUE HONESTOS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR. 


	3. busqueda2

TÃ­tulo: "BUSQUEDA DE SENTIMIENTO EN Â¿TIEMPO?"  
  
Capitulo 2. Las Premoniciones Prevalecen.  
  
Como habÃ­a ocurrido desde hace semanas, para Eriol surgÃ­a el mismo sueÃ±o que lleva atormentÃ¡ndole sus pensamientos por dÃ­as y se hizo presente esa noche, pero con nuevas imÃ¡genes que le atormentaban incluso en sus sueÃ±os: pudo ver tanto a Yue como a Keroberos en su forma real tratando de defender y arrebatar la esfera de la extraÃ±a criatura para liberar a Sakura, pero ambos eran derrotados y sin oportunidad sus poderes eran absorbidos al interior de la esfera mediante el mismo conjuro, pero a excepciÃ³n de que estos no eran absorbidos sino que la magia que existÃ­a en ellos desaparecÃ­a. Pero lo que mÃ¡s sorprendiÃ³ al joven Hechicero era el hecho de que Â¿Yukito estaba ahÃ­?  
  
Se despertÃ³ atormentado; tomÃ³ el reloj que estaba en la mesa junto a la cama y viÃ³ la hora: 4:00AM, se levantÃ³ y recorriÃ³ el pasillo del lujoso apartamento que ocupaba en el centro de Tokio, mientras estaba de visita desde Londres. PensÃ³ que al pasear en el interior del mismo, lograrÃ­a despejar su mente y volverÃ­a a conciliar el sueÃ±o, pero lo unico que venÃ­a a su mente era el hecho de que el sueÃ±o era presentado como una especie de premoniciÃ³n. HabÃ­a pasado durante las fiestas navideÃ±as junto a Sakura y Shaoran pero no habÃ­a surgido en ninguna conversacion el hecho de que ellos tuvieran, como Ã©l, esas premoniciones.  
  
Sin poder conciliar el sueÃ±o dieron las 6:00P.M. AÃºn perturbado, viÃ³ y saludÃ³ cuando se dirigÃ­a a la habitaciÃ³n a Spinel Sun cuando salÃ­a de la suya, pero en vez de contestar el saludo sÃ³lo respondiÃ³: -Â¿mala noche?  
  
-Tengo demasiadas cosas que pensar- mintiÃ³- tengo que hacer muchas diligencias que hacer antes de regresar a Londres.  
  
-Â¿Regresaremos? preguntÃ³ el negro gato alado  
  
-SÃ­- respondiÃ³ Eriol- Justo despuÃ©s de las fiestas. no me gustan los aeropuertos con mucha gente.  
  
-Bueno si esa es su decisiÃ³n amo, la obedeceremos- respondiÃ³ Ruby Moon que se encontraba en la puerta de su habitacion escuchando animadamente la conversaciÃ³n-despuÃ©s de todo, ya no nos queda nada mÃ¡s que hacer en Tokio, todo estÃ¡ perfecto: Sakura y Shaoran juntos, el enemigo derrotado y mi Querido Touya... (uhhhg!!! suspiro -_- )....tengo que ser fuerte. Es feliz - supongo que ya nada falta- diciendo esto entrÃ³ y cerrÃ³ la puerta de su habitacion. al hacer esto Spi junto a Eriol escucharon un grito de desesperacion seguido por la frase: -Â¿POR QUE? -Â¿POR QUE? -Â¿POR QUE? -Â¿POR QUE? CUANDO YA ME HABIA ACOSTUMBRADO Y VOY A DEJAR TANTOS CHICOS GUAPOS.  
  
Esto Ãºltimo habÃ­a puesto gotas de sudor en la frente de Spi y Eriol, mientras el primero decÃ­a: -Solo necesitarÃ¡ un par de dÃ­as para adaptarse nuevamente a la vida en Londres y cinco o seis admiradores y se sentirÃ¡ como en casa-*_* diciendo esto, se dirigiÃ³ a su habitaciÃ³n.  
  
Quedando solo en el pasillo sus pensamiento volvieron al sueÃ±o y mirÃ³ a su alrededor. no habÃ­a nada por hacer. Desde que era un niÃ±o, la idea de ayudar a los demÃ¡s se hizo presente desde que recordaba su vida pasada: Como uno de los hechiceros mÃ¡s poderoso de todos los tiempos, como era el mago Claw. le Fascinaba poner pistas e indicaciones cuando Sakura iniciÃ³ la transformacion de las Cartas Claw a Cartas Sakura, cuando iniciÃ³ a observar el extraÃ±o comportamiento de Shaoran, cuando Ã©l, Eriol pasaba demasiado tiempo cerca de Sakura, y Shaoran ponÃ­a cara de tomate, como si fuera a matar a alguien y despuÃ©s, 10 aÃ±os despuÃ©s ayudÃ³ en cierta forma, a su reencuentro, no sÃ³lo de la pareja, sino de todos los demÃ¡s miembros del "grupo" , a quienes el destino habian separado y que Ã©l, Las Cartas y el destino mismo se encargaron de reunir**.  
  
Hundido en estos pensamientos, se vistiÃ³ y saliÃ³ de la habitacion con la intencion de poner fin a todo el misterio que envolvÃ­a el extraÃ±o sueÃ±o: iba a hablar con Sakura y Shaoran, despuÃ©s de todo, siento la Maestra de las Cartas una adulta con poderes que sobrepasaban a los que tuvo cuando niÃ±a, el hecho de que Shaoran era el jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente y una persona de gran influencia y Ã©l, el mismo Eriol otra de las personas mÃ¡s poderosas que pudieron reunirse bajo una mismo siglo era posible que la solucion de sus dudas se encontrara entre los tres.  
  
Pensando esto, volviÃ³ a una pregunta dentro de su cabeza muy importante - Â¿SÃ­ no era una premoniciÃ³n quien serÃ­a tan poderoso para emitir estos pensamientos en mi cabeza? algo ha de suceder para que solo yo perciba estos cambios e irradiaciones de energÃ­a. "Es como si volviera al pasado y sintiera nuevamente la energÃ­a que era desprendida por la pequeÃ±a Sakura cuando era una Card Captor y transformaba las cartas Claw en Cartas Sakura". Cuando pensaba esto Ãºltimo sonÃ³ la puerta principal. Nakuru saliÃ³ disparada de la habitaciÃ³n a abrir.  
  
-son las siete-pensÃ³ Eriol en voz alta-Â¿QuiÃ©n podrÃ¡ ser?  
  
********************************************  
  
-SÃ­?- dijo Nakuru al abrir la puerta-Â¿QuÃ© se le ofrece?  
  
-Vengo a hablar con Eriol Hiraguizagua- respondiÃ³ la interlocutora- Es urgente.  
  
Nakuru la observÃ³ de arriba a abajo y se preguntÃ³: -Â¿y esta quien serÃ¡? No es normal que pregunten por Eriol de esta forma y menos una desconocida.  
  
Esta desconocida como se referÃ­a Nakuru iba vestida con falda de Mezclilla, un suÃ©ter azul de cuello alto y unos zapatos cerrados negros y de medio taco; traÃ­a en su hombro una cartera, pero lo que mÃ¡s llamo la atenciÃ³n de nakuru era el sobre que esta llevaba en sus manos: era un sobre color violeta con el sello de una estrella, el sol y la luna todas conectadas y las palabras en inglÃ©s que decÃ­a : URGENTE  
  
-Â¿y quiÃ©n pregunta por Ã©l si se puede saber?- respondiÃ³ seriamente Nakuru pero sin dejar de notar en su voz cierto enojo.  
  
-no es nada que te concierne Nakuru- respondiÃ³ la joven- deja de perder el tiempo como siempre y busca a Hiraguizagua.  
  
Nakuru intercambiaba chispas por los ojos con la joven, pero unos segundos despuÃ©s se percatÃ³ de algo: su actitud. le recordaba a alguien y la forma en que la miraba a los ojos: esos ojos color cafÃ© que irradiaban chispas al igual que ella y luego preguntÃ³:- espera un segundo Â¿CÃ³mo sabes mi nombre??-preguntÃ³ llena de curiosidad, algo ofendida pero, no enojada.  
  
La joven, rindiÃ©ndose al fin de la testarudez de Nakuru le extendiÃ³ la mano en donde tenÃ­a el sobre y mientras decÃ­a esto, la mirÃ³ a los ojos y le dijo: -vamos a hacer algo pues sino, se que permaneceremos todo el dÃ­a en esta puerta. lleva esto a Eriol; yo esperarÃ© en la sala y si desea a hablar conmigo, que se presente a la misma- diciendo esto, librÃ³ el sobre a las manos de Nakuru y pasÃ³ despuÃ©s de la seÃ±al de acuerdo por parte de esta, a la sala.  
  
************************************************  
  
"TOC, TOC, TOC"- Se escuchÃ³ en la puerta  
  
-Â¿SÃ­? preguntÃ³ Eriol  
  
-Te buscan- dijo Nakuru asomÃ¡ndose por la puerta.  
  
-Â¿QuiÃ©n es? PreguntÃ³  
  
-Una joven que vino con este sobre para tÃ­. Ciertamente me recuerda a alguien pero no se ubicarla, tal vez en Londres aunque es japonesa, se ve en las facciones- diciendo esto, alargÃ³ la mano que tenia el sobre, para que este fuera visto por Eriol, quien a la vez decÃ­a.  
  
-QuÃ© extraÃ±o- respondiÃ³ este- el sobre tiene el color favorito del mago Claw, pero el sello es un tanto diferente.  
  
-Â¿La recibirÃ¡s? estÃ¡ esperando en la sala- dijo Nakuru- pero antes quiere que lo abras, dice que asÃ­ decidirÃ¡s si la recibes o no. Â¡Y FRANCAMENTE CREO QUE NO DEBERIAS, ES MUY RESPONDONA Y SABÃ­A AL ABRIR LA PUERTA QUIEN ERA YO! -_- puede ser una trampa- respondiÃ³ ya calmadamente despuÃ©s de observar la seriedad en el rostro del joven hechicero.  
  
Abriendo el sobre con cuidado, por un extremo extrajo su contenido al hacer esto, y reconocer lo que tenÃ­a en sus manos dijo:- Ruby Moon dile que la recibirÃ©- esto lo dijo con un tono en su voz solo escuchado por Nakuru cuando la situacion lo ameritaba y era serio lo que ocurrÃ­a.  
  
Cerrando la puerta tras ella y sin recibir respuesta por parte de Eriol a sus preguntas, Nakuru se dirigiÃ³ a la sala a pedirle a la invitada que entrara a la biblioteca donde serÃ­a recibido por Eriol. esto a ella le pareciÃ³ extraÃ±o ya que en la biblioteca-estudio se encontraban todos los libros que Eriol tenÃ­a acerca de historia de la magia, sus diarios, los apuntes de Shaoran acerca de los escritos y diarios llevados por los miembros generacionales de su familia y del concilio, que ayudÃ³ a derrocar al enemigo en la Ãºltima batalla y los secretos de las cartas Sakura y de las mismas que con el tiempo (necesidad y amor habÃ­a creado el propio Shaoran).  
  
Eriol gesitÃ³ un poco y despuÃ©s de varios minutos saliÃ³ con lo que traÃ­a el sobre en sus manos a la biblioteca de donde provenÃ­a cierta cantidad de energÃ­a muy conocida y a la vez familiar para Ã©l.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca-estudio, la joven se pusÃ³ de pie y fue sacada de sus pensamientos de repente, extendiÃ³ y haciendo una inclinacion dijo:- Eriol Hiraguizagua, Permiteme presentarme- mientras el joven hechicero se quedaba perplejo al observar a la joven- mi nombre es Kinad y he venido a ayudar a evitar el error que costarÃ¡ vidas.  
  
Nakuru que estaba en la puerta junto a Spi se quedaron perplejos; Nakuru pensaba que esta no podÃ­a ser la misma joven a la cual abriÃ³ la puerta, su comportamiento disvariaba al presentado durante su primer encuentro con la misma en la maÃ±ana temprano.  
  
-me disculpo que tuvo que esperar- respondiÃ³ finalmente el joven al responder el saludo de su interlocutora y al quedarse perplejo mirando las facciones fisicas y de energÃ­a de la joven, lo cual provocÃ³ un ligero sonrojo por parte de la misma y provocÃ³ ademÃ¡s que nadie hablara por mÃ¡s o menos dos minutos hasta que Spi volÃ³ hacia el rostro de su amo y dijo -Â¿Eriol, amo, que esta ocurriendo aquÃ­? Â¿QuÃ© fue lo que le entrego la joven que lo presionÃ³ a recibirla? Ruby Moon ya me dijo algo, pero no me explicÃ³ el contenido del sobre y creo que....  
  
Su reclamacion fue interrumpida por la reaccion de Eriol : extrajo de su mano derecha uno de los contenidos del sobre y la elevÃ³ a la altura del pequeÃ±o gato alado y este al verla, la unica reaccion que obtuvo fue un : -Â¡Â¡Â¡ahhhgg!!! por mÃ¡s que discuta debemos de avisarle a Keroberos.  
  
-Â¡NO!- interrumpiÃ³ la visitante- Una de las razones por las cuales no recurrÃ­ directamente a los involucrados de lo que contarÃ© fue para no ser detectada por los Fierai y asÃ­ que ellos no afecten el futuro.  
  
-deberÃ¡s hablarles mÃ¡s claro sino no entenderan- respondiÃ³ una voz - de todas formas Eriol estÃ¡ al tanto de lo que ocurrirÃ¡: ya me encarguÃ© de ello.  
  
Esto dejÃ³ perpleja a la visitante y llenÃ³ de signos de interrogacion por parte de Eriol la sala: -Â¿de donde provino la voz?  
  
-esa es una de las razones por las cuales me encuentro aquÃ­- respondiÃ³ Kinad- estoy aquÃ­ porque Ã©l me lo pidiÃ³, me lo ha pedido desde hace aÃ±os, y esperÃ³ a que estuviera lista y aquÃ­ estoy. Aunque debo admitir que no se a que se refiriÃ³ con lo Ãºltimo.  
  
-Â¿De quiÃ©n hablan?- preguntaron Ruby Moon y Spi al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Â¿no lo escucharon?- PreguntÃ³ Eriol - Â¿no escuharon la voz?  
  
- la voz o mi amigo, como lo llamo, no puede ser escuchada por todo el mundo, sÃ³lo aquellos que son hechiceros pueden percibirlo y escucharlo, las creaciones mÃ¡gicas no pueden percibirlo ya que no es exactamente un fantasma.  
  
-Â¿quiere decir esto que eres una hechicera?- interrumpiÃ³ Eriol - Â¿ya se de dÃ³nde vienes pero que es lo que quieres?Â¿QuÃ© vienes a impedir?  
  
-"Cada cosa a su tiempo"- respondiÃ³ ella- me lo enseÃ±Ã³ mi Padre y es lo primero que dirÃ©.  
  
-SerÃ¡s un gran e importante personaje en el futuro; allÃ­ los hechiceros no tendrÃ¡n que esconderse. SerÃ¡ una sociedad que nos aceptarÃ¡ como iguales y conviviremos con los seres humanos normales, es decir, sin poderes- diciendo esto se para hacia la ventana y fija su vista a la ciudad- no ha cambiado, nunca cambiarÃ¡, tal vez la tecnologÃ­a, la comunicacion y las personas que transitan, pero un error que se cometa en el pasado puede alterar el futuro que viene, tal vez hasta el maÃ±ana mismo- diciendo esto Ãºltimo, encogiÃ³ sus hombros y se sentÃ³ nuevamente en el sofÃ¡ que habÃ­a ahÃ­.  
  
Diciendo esto, Eriol enseÃ±o a Ruby Moon y a Spi el contenido del sobre: ContenÃ­a dos cartas que fueron usadas, por el destello de energÃ­a, no hacÃ­a mucho, eran unas cartas color turquesa con el borde en dorado y las letras en InglÃ©s que se leÃ­an en estas y por las cuales Ruby Moon abriÃ³ la boca hasta donde podÃ­a de la sorpresa, a lo que Eriol le respondiÃ³:  
  
-SÃ­ son las cartas "Time" y "Return" de Sakura-a lo que continuÃ³- pero ya no pertenecen a Sakura.  
  
-Vengo departe de alguien, soy solo la mensajera para impedir que las cartas cambien de dueÃ±o.  
  
Comentarios: ayyyyy!!! Que capitulo!!! pero tenÃ­a que hacerlo, si no llegarÃ­a al cinco sin presentar a Kinad, en realidad nadie sabe hasta el final, a excepciÃ³n de Eriol de donde Proviene la extraÃ±a y las cosas prometo que se pondrÃ¡n mejor.  
  
Avances: comienza a notarse la presencia de Kinad entre los Protagonistas y su entrada a la vida de estos no serÃ¡ muy color rosa que digamos, Nakuru no le simpatiza y sigue jurando que le recuerda a alguien. Los peros y objeciones de la decisiÃ³n de Kinad de ir adonde Eriol Primero no se harÃ¡n esperar. Pero Â¿aÃºn no se sabe de quien es la extraÃ±a voz? y los sueÃ±os de Eriol no se detendrÃ¡n aquÃ­.  
  
Titulo Proximo CapÃ­tulo: "La Mensajera"  
  
Comentarios , opiniones o e-mails constructivos (tomatazos) escribanme a: sakura_journal@yahoo.com [pic] 


	4. busqueda3

TÃ­tulo: "BUSQUEDA DE SENTIMIENTO EN Â¿TIEMPO?"?"  
  
Capitulo 3.-"La Mensajera"  
  
  
  
-UtilicÃ© las cartas y las fuÃ­ transformÃ¡ndolas desde que tenÃ­a 7 aÃ±os, aÃºn mÃ¡s joven que la dueÃ±a anterior, Sakura; en esa Ã©poca vivÃ­a con mis padres en Estados Unidos, aunque ellos vivieron en su juventud aquÃ­ en Tokio. Esto de la magÃ­a me diÃ³ muchos problemas debido a que las cartas en su transformaciÃ³n necesitan una enorme cantidad de energÃ­a por parte de su dueÃ±o. HabÃ­a escuchado las razones por las cuales las cartas Claw fueron cambiadas por Sakura y bajo que motivos fueron cambiadas, es decir las circunstancias que se presentaron-diciendo esto mirÃ³ a Eriol- sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo, y por extraÃ±o que suene las cartas no perdieron su energÃ­a en el tiempo que estuvieron sin dueÃ±o, permanecieron selladas en el libro, esperando a que alguien volviera a "despertarlas". El libro fue dispuesto a mi familia, ya que era la prÃ³xima en lÃ­nea a la dueÃ±a.  
  
-Â¿A quÃ© te refieres con eso?- InterrumpiÃ³ Ruby Moon- Â¿QuiÃ©n es el actual dueÃ±o de las cartas, bueno en tÃº tiempo?  
  
-Eso no es lo importante Nakuru- dijo Spi- deja que continÃºe con la historia.  
  
-FuÃ­ entrenada y me propuse como meta tratar de localizar a Sakura, pues en realidad las cartas no me pertenecen a mÃ­ sino a ella, investiguÃ© que fue lo que provocÃ³ el fracaso de Sakura y de Shaoran durante lo que llamaremos el "enfrentamiento final". Luego convenciendo a mis padres, me trasladÃ© a Hong Kong. Me instruÃ­ con la familia LÃ­ acerca de los principios bÃ¡sicos de hechicerÃ­a, eso ponÃ­a los nervios de punta a mÃ­ padre, Ã©l no querÃ­a al principio que me involucrara y no terminara en el mismo destino de Sakura, pero no podÃ­a evitarlo, al final, cuando mi entrenamiento estuvo casi completo, Ã©l se rindiÃ³ y me dijo que esperaba que la misiÃ³n tuviera Ã©xito. Fuimos a Londres y hablÃ³ contigo-mirando a Eriol- la noche que decidimos invocar a las cartas Sakura. Respondiendo a tu pregunta Nakuru, mÃ­ destino no es ser la dueÃ±a de las cartas sino evitar la derrota de Sakura.  
  
-Â¿A quÃ© te refieres cuando hablas de localizarla?  
  
AquÃ­ Eriol interrumpe. (es en donde empieza en el Prologo)  
  
...  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© quieres decir con quÃ© por eso estÃ¡s aquÃ­?  
  
-asÃ­ es Nakuru; por eso es que te conozco; bueno en cierta forma no me conocerÃ­as dentro de 2 aÃ±os mÃ¡s cuando yo nacerÃ­a: vengo del Futuro.  
  
Eriol se acomodÃ³ en el viejo sillon de cuello alto que perteneciÃ³ en una Ã©poca a Claw, ya que cuando se instalÃ³ en JapÃ³n mandÃ³ a buscarlo de Londres donde Ã©l tenÃ­a su residencia. mientras hacia esto viÃ³ y observÃ³ cuidadosamente las facciones y comportamiento de Kinad: en efecto, Nakuru no se habÃ­a equivocado le recordaba a alguien, pero Â¿quiÃ©n?  
  
-aÃºn eso no explica que es la misiÃ³n tan importante que tienes que cumplir- dijo Spi  
  
-Para evitar que las cartas cambien de dueÃ±o debo de proteger a Sakura y evitar que la derrota se presente; si ella evita que sea derrotada, tal vez, solo tal vez podamos cambiar el futuro.  
  
-Eso es lo que esperamos- interrumpiÃ³ La Voz- la clave estÃ¡ en el error que fue cometido el dÃ­a de la batalla y que produjo su derrota; si impedimos el error cambiaremos el futuro y nada de lo que ocurrirÃ¡ se verÃ¡ designado.  
  
-Â¿a quÃ© te refieres?-hablÃ³ Eriol-por la forma Kinad comentaba ese futuro no suena tan malo; todos los hechiceros viviendo en armonÃ­a con los humanos y viceversa.  
  
-No es tan maravillosa como crees- dije que no habÃ­a cambiado, excepto en eso, pero no quiere decir que no existan personas que traten de dominar la sociedad mediante y aprovechÃ¡ndose de "contactos mÃ¡gicos", El Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente del cual Shaoran es el miembro mÃ¡s importante en el presente, pero no el lÃ­der serÃ¡ disuelto en el futuro. Todas las ideas pasaran por medio del lÃ­der de los que son conocidos en el futuro como Fierays, Takayashi es el mÃ¡ximo lÃ­der, uno que en la actualidad es uno de los secretarios de un miembro actual del Concilio; La Voz cree que este es el culpable.  
  
- Â¡Â¡Â¡Vamos!!!!- interrumpiÃ³ Nakuru- Â¿un simple secretario que no posee poder alguno dentro del Concilio de Hechiceros serÃ¡ el lÃ­der mÃ¡ximo del futuro? eso no tiene sentido.  
  
-AsÃ­ mismo como Keroberos y Touya asesinaban con miradas a Shaoran cada vez que se acercaba a Sakura con lo que Eriol se referÃ­a en el relato, no pudieron impedir que estuvieran juntos al final y asÃ­ serÃ¡, cumplirÃ¡n su mÃ¡s grande sueÃ±o si logramos impedir lo que sucederÃ¡ en los prÃ³ximos dÃ­as, Â¿crees quÃ© alguiÃ©n infiltrado como una persona inofensiva no adquirirÃ­a magia, que ya venÃ­a con Ã©l, energÃ­a y conjuros ademÃ¡s de la experiencia de ver a su superior trabajar en dichos conjuros y hechizos? - dijo Kinad  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo sabes tanto de nosotros? tienes que ser alguien muy cercano para obtener ciertos detalles que han surgido hoy en esta conversaciÃ³n y que ha arropado todas las actividades del dÃ­a- dijo Eriol mirando a Kinad.  
  
Esta mirÃ³ a su alrededor, luego a su reloj; eran ya pasada las 12:00 del mediodÃ­a. a lo que dijo:- serÃ¡ mejor que me vaya, es muy tarde y tengo cosas que hacer; tengo que vigilar a Sakura ya que cada momento que pasa es en cierta forma perjudicial.  
  
-Yo tenÃ­a planes de regresar a Londres en unos cuantos dÃ­as- SerÃ¡ mejor que cancele mi agenda- dijo Eriol.  
  
-Â¡Eso es!! interrumpiÃ³ la Voz. -Eriol no estaba presente durante el ataque; esto es mejor de lo que esperaba, no recordaba este detalle ademÃ¡s de otra cosa- dijo con voz serÃ­a que lo distinguÃ­a.  
  
- Â¿que cosa?- dijo Kinad  
  
-Debemos evitar la separaciÃ³n- dijo la voz -ya sabes a que me refiero, la separaciÃ³n del grupo.  
  
Eriol la mirÃ³ con rostro de duda a lo que ella respondiÃ³: -es algo que sucederÃ¡ tambien en los prÃ³ximos dÃ­as, si Ã©l no quiere dar detalles quiere decir, que aÃºn no es tiempo de que enteres.  
  
-Lamento haber interrumpido de esta forma a tÃº casa, pero era necesario- mientras decÃ­a esto se levantaba del sofÃ¡ seguida por Eriol y dirigiÃ©ndose al recibidor- Pero era necesario hablar contigo que con alguien mÃ¡s. Trata de lograr una reuniÃ³n entre todos. aunque mi intenciÃ³n no es revelar todos los detalles: algunas cosas tienen que quedar inconclusas por el bien de los involucrados.  
  
Nakuru ya parada al lado de la Puerta dijo: -Haremos todo lo posible- por el tono de su voz era de notar que esta no tenÃ­a el minÃ­mo de interÃ©s de escucharla, es mÃ¡s sonaba algo inquieta y preocupada por la apariciÃ³n y declaraciÃ³n del mismo Eriol acerca de los sueÃ±os que habÃ­a tenido por semanas. Â¿SerÃ­a que ya no confiaba en ella?  
  
-Por favor antes de irte-interrumpiÃ³ y la detuvo Eriol- Â¿PodrÃ­as dejarnos algÃºn indicio de donde localizarte cuando lleguemos a un acuerdo?  
  
-En el sobre que te entreguÃ© hay una direcciÃ³n anotada en el dorso: es la direcciÃ³n de donde me estoy quedando; es un pequeÃ±o hotel en el centro de la ciudad; no te podrÃ¡s perder- diciendo esto, se marchÃ³.  
  
-No me agrada esto Amo- dijo Spinel Sun- No tiene sentido. Â¿ La Maestra de las cartas derrotada? lo que mÃ¡s me impresiona es el hecho de que cÃ³mo pudieron ser derrotados Yue y Keroberos y el hecho de que Shaoran no se interpusiera, despuÃ©s de todo, Ã©l dijo no hace mucho que darÃ­a hasta su vida por protegerla y ella no menciona como exactamente pudo haber ocurrido ni el conjuro con exactitud utilizado para atrapar la magia dentro de la esfera que ve en sus sueÃ±os.  
  
-Ahora eso no es lo mÃ¡s importante Spinel Sun- dijo Eriol- lo mÃ¡s importante es concertar la reuniÃ³n con los demÃ¡s - gesitÃ³ y agregÃ³:- una cosa-volteÃ¡ndose a donde estaban sus creaciones paradas y observÃ¡ndole- lo que han escuchado aquÃ­ no debe salir de estas cuatro paredes hay muchas cosas que no estÃ¡n claras y ya escucharon a Kinad: Solo se explicarÃ¡ y se revelarÃ¡ "Cada cosa a su tiempo"- a lo que agregÃ³:- Llama a casa de Sakura y a Yukito los nÃºmeros estÃ¡n en el recibidor avÃ­senles que nos reuniremos esta tarde a las 4:00 p.m. en casa de Sakura. ella se encargarÃ¡ de avisarle a los demÃ¡s.  
  
- Â¿Crees que le avisarÃ¡ a Daijurij y a mÃ­ Querido Touya? bien sabes que en estas circunstancias es mejor que...  
  
-Touya sabe lo que ocurre y recuperÃ³ hace mucho tiempo sus poderes y Tomoyo estuvo desde el mismo principio involucrada con la captura de las cartas: es necesario que esten presentes.  
  
-Pero Eriol....  
  
-Hazlo por favor Nakuru.  
  
-Tenemos mucho que hacer. hay que explicar la situaciÃ³n de la ReuniÃ³n. Por supuesto que Kinad no estarÃ¡ presente en esta reuniÃ³n- dijo Eriol- Pero los detalles se encargarÃ¡ esta de decirlos. Una cosa: comuniquense con Keroberos y diganle que trate de no despegarse de Sakura, que invente cualquier excusa que luego me encargarÃ© de explicarle la situaciÃ³n- diciendo esto, se marchÃ³ a su habitaciÃ³n y se tirÃ³ en la cama. Eran demasiadas cosas para Absorber en medio dÃ­a.  
  
************************************************  
  
AÃ±o 2020  
  
Dentro de una sala llena de trofeos, fotografÃ­as colgaban en toda las paredes de la misma. como muebles solo poseÃ­a dos sillones forrados en piel negra y en una mesa ubicada en una esquina habÃ­a sobre ella un cojÃ­n de terciopelo que a primera vista parecÃ­a no sostener nada, la chimenea crispaba mientras el fuego se consumÃ­a y una extraÃ±a figura se concentraba mirando a travÃ©s de ella los ladrillos de la misma. tenÃ­a mucho en mente: un plan que fue concebido con mucha estrategÃ­a y planeaciÃ³n hacÃ­a ya muchos aÃ±os estaba por arruinarse y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie interfiriera con sus planes cuando, a sus espaldas, una especie de agujero negro se habrÃ­a y de este salÃ­a un joven vestido con ropas guerreras habituales en el occidente y en su muÃ±eca derecha tenÃ­a el tatuaje de una cabeza de tigre, no pasaba de los 30 aÃ±os y su rostro lucÃ­a demacrado de tantos aÃ±os de entrenamiento y de servicio a su Amo. Mientras que el extraÃ±o no parecÃ­a ser menor de 60 Ã³ 65 aÃ±os aunque su rostro iluminado por las llamas que provenÃ­an de la chimenea daban a comprender que poseÃ­a mÃ¡s aÃ±os que las que reflejaban sus facciones y mÃ¡s aÃºn por su actitud.  
  
-Â¿La encontraste?- preguntÃ³ el anciano  
  
-LleguÃ© algo tarde- respondiÃ³ el vasallo- cuando la localicÃ© ya salÃ­a del apartamento de la reencarnacion de Claw.  
  
-Â¡TONTO!!! Â¡UNA DE TUS HABILIDADES ES PODER CAPTAR LA ENERGIA DE PERSONAS PODEROSAS!-dijo furioso- Y MAS AUN CUANDO ELLA HA VIAJADO A TRAVES DEL TIEMPO, AUNQUE DEBERIA REFLEJARSE AGOTAMIENTO, EN ELLA NO, ES ESPECIAL!!!!  
  
- Lo siento seÃ±or, por favor perdoneme amo, no le volverÃ© a fallar, Â¡se lo juro!!!  
  
-No me preocuparÃ©-dijo mÃ¡s calmadamentee ignorando las suplicas- el hecho de que El no estuvo presente ese dÃ­a no significa que estÃ¡ndolo lograra algÃºn cometido o impedir lo que se avecina, eso ya es un hecho. A PropÃ³sito no he terminado contigo- dirigiendose a su vasallo- Nadie me falla, Â¡NADIE! diciendo esto Ãºltimo llamÃ³ para sÃ­ un conjuro que hacÃ­a aparecer en la habitaciÃ³n a una extraÃ±a figura que saliÃ³ de las sombras en donde el fuego de la chimenea no llegaban a iluminar- Â¿sabes lo que les ocurre a los que me fallan?  
  
-Â¡ POR FAVOR NO!!! TENGA PIEDAD!!! AMO!!!  
  
-Hace muchos aÃ±os que perdÃ­ esa cualidad -RespondiÃ³ al mismo tiempo que le hacÃ­a una seÃ±al a la criatura y esta saliÃ³ de las sombras y se acercÃ³ al vasallo que estaba pidiendo piedad por su vida.  
  
-Eres un cobarde, no sirves para estar en mÃ­ servicio- a continuaciÃ³n la criatura ponÃ­a sus manos (grotescas garras que la podÃ­amos clasificar como manos) sobre su cabeza, invocaba una especie de conjuro y esto hacÃ­a que la energÃ­a de la persona abandonara su cuerpo y se dirigiera a la esfera de cristal que estaba en una mesa en una esquina del salÃ³n, sobre un cojÃ­n de terciopelo y la cual al ser absorbida la energÃ­a irradiaba una luz brillante que iluminÃ³ por un segundo toda la sala.  
  
-luego volteandose y dirigiendose a la puerta dijo: -MandarÃ© a tres de mis mejores muchachos para que se encarguen de la chica y el hechicero hay que evitar a toda costa que el futuro sea cambiado: ESA MENSAJERA LAMENTARA EL DIA QUE SE CRUZO EN MI CAMINO- Mientras decÃ­a esto Ãºltimo, la criatura volvÃ­a al rincÃ³n oscuro de donde habÃ­a surgido y desaparecÃ­a.  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
Presente Actual.-  
  
-Â¿CuÃ¡l es el motivo de esta reuniÃ³n Sakurita?  
  
-No lo sÃ© Kero; Nakuru sonaba algo extraÃ±a, distraÃ­da dirÃ­a yo, pero no quiso revelar nada por telÃ©fono.  
  
-No entiendo; hemos vencido en una de las mÃ¡s grandes de nuestras batallas y aÃºn asÃ­ Hiraguizagua insiste en que nos juntemos- dijo Shaoran- en realidad no comprendo.  
  
-Digo que tendrÃ¡ sus razones: por algo serÃ¡ y no solamente para hablar de la fiesta de aÃ±o nuevo que estoy planeando-Dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Â¿Estas planeando otra fiesta?-preguntÃ³ Kero-Â¿Crees que podrÃ© esta vez asistir ya que no me dejaron asistir a la de Navidad?  
  
-Pero Kero-interrumpiÃ³ Sakura- Â¿QuÃ© querÃ­as que hicieramos si en la primera estaban nuestros amigos Naoko, Yamasaki, Rika y Chiharu ademÃ¡s de los amigos y empresarios conocidos de la mamÃ¡ de Tomoyo??  
  
-Aunque no entiendo- Sakura dijo esto dirigiÃ©ndose a Shaoran mientras Tomoyo y Kero discutÃ­an de los preparativos de la fiesta y por que no todo podÃ­a ser dulce - Â¿QuÃ© tendrÃ­a que decirnos Eriol que necesitara la presencia de Yukito y de mi Hermano hoy y con tanto misterio que no se podÃ­a decir por telefono? Â´Â¿no serÃ¡n mÃ¡s problemas o sÃ­?-esto Ãºltimo diciendolo con algo de melancolÃ­a en su voz- Oh Shaoran Â¿es que no tendremos un momento en paz?  
  
Esto Ãºltimo aunque sonara algo triste para Shaoran era cierto. Desde que se reencontraron y le declarÃ³ su amor a Sakura, no habÃ­an tenido un rato a solas y por mÃ¡s que lo intentÃ³ hasta Tomoyo de conseguir que estos dos tuvieran aunque fuese una cita romantica nunca lo lograban, ya que algo siempre se interponÃ­a. Solo una vez , no hacÃ­a dos meses cuando Sakura saliÃ³ y dijo que iba a casa de Tomoyo, mintiÃ³ en cierta forma, fue a casa de Tomoyo pero a verse con Shaoran y la razÃ³n de esto era que el hermano de Sakura, Touya, no irÃ­a a trabajar ese dÃ­a, Ã©l y Kero se coordinaban para nunca dejar la pareja a solas e impedir que ellos salieran de la casa juntos pero, ese dÃ­a, cuando salieron de donde Tomoyo a dar un paseo el vehÃ­culo en el que viajaban y volvÃ­an de regreso se averiÃ³ en la avenida ella querÃ­a una cita totalmente normal y sin nada de magÃ­a, por tanto, no utilizÃ³ las cartas para sacarlos de aquel lÃ­o y eso provocÃ³ que Sakura llegara pasada las 2:00 A.m. lo que provocÃ³ un ataque de ira por parte de Touya, y Shaoran (aunque le explicÃ³ todo lo ocurrido al Prof. Kinomoto, el papÃ¡ de Sakura y Ã©ste comprendiÃ³), tuvo que mantenerse alejado de la residencia Kinomoto por casi dos semanas, hasta que Yukito, como intermediario, logrÃ³ conciliar un cese al fuego por parte de Touya (en contra de su voluntad) y se permitiÃ³ su entrada nuevamente a la residencia.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© concurrida reuniÃ³n no?- ese era Yukito que acababa de llegar seguido de Sakura que fue a abrir la puerta e interrumpiÃ³ los pensamientos de Shaoran- Â¿de quÃ© se trata?  
  
-Aun no sabemos- respondiÃ³ Sakura- estamos esperando a que Eriol llegue.  
  
********************************  
  
(en la Puerta de la Residencia Kinomoto)  
  
-Recuerdense de lo que les dije temprano- AcentuÃ³ Eriol a Nakuru y Spi- No revelen ciertos detalles de nuestra conversaciÃ³n con Kinad. Ni siquiera a Keroberos.  
  
-SÃ­ Amo- RespondiÃ³ Spi y mÃ¡s atrÃ¡s, bajando del vehÃ­culo en que habÃ­an llegado Ruby Moon agregÃ³:-ContendrÃ© mis ganas pero tratarÃ© de no decir nada; ya conoces mi opiniÃ³n Â¡ESTO NO ME GUSTA!  
  
En su mente, Eriol agregÃ³: -Es la Ãºnica forma.  
  
Y tocÃ³ a la puerta.  
  
*********************************  
  
-Eriol, Nakuru y Spi (viendo en el bolso de mano que traÃ­a Nakuru)- dijo Sakura- Por favor, pasen.  
  
-Gracias- pasando adelante Eriol seguido por Nakuru- Â¿ya estÃ¡n todos?  
  
-AÃºn faltan el hermano de Sakura- dijo Shaoran-Â¿De que se trata Hiraguizagua?- preguntaba mientras todos se acomodaban en los asientos de la iluminada sala.  
  
-SerÃ­a mejor que se explicara cuando lleguÃ© Kinomoto Â¿no creen?-esto lo dijo buscando aprobaciÃ³n, pero lo Ãºnico que consiguiÃ³ fue una sala llena de rostros curiosos, excepto claro, por Nakuru y Spi.  
  
mientras esperaban por Kinomoto, comenzaron a explicar a Eriol de los planes para el aÃ±o nuevo, la fiesta que serÃ­a organizada por Tomoyo y todas las actividades que esta tendrÃ­a.  
  
Mientras observaba todos los allÃ­ presentes y los Ã¡nimos con relaciÃ³n a los prÃ³ximos dÃ­as de fiesta, Eriol olvidÃ³ por un momento cual era el motivo de aquella reuniÃ³n, incluso, se riÃ³ mucho cuando Kero atragantÃ³ a Spi de dulces y este al tragarlos ocasionÃ³ un revuelo debido a las carreras que daba volando alrededor y los que se encontraban allÃ­ tratando de atraparlo antes de que rompiera algo, cuando sonÃ³ el telÃ©fono.  
  
-Residencia Kinomoto- respondiÃ³ Sakura- Hermano, te estamos esperando.... Â¿QuÃ©? Â¿nadie puede...? sÃ³lo serÃ­an un par de horas. Entiendo. SÃ­. Nos veremos.  
  
En la sala se habÃ­a provocado un silencio, esperando a que Sakura dijera que habÃ­a ocurrido con su hermano.  
  
-no vendrÃ¡- dijo por fin- tiene unos pacientes en el hospital que no pueden esperar, aunque se supone que su turno terminÃ³ hace tres horas- y mÃ¡s alegre agregÃ³:- ya lo conocen.  
  
-SerÃ¡ mejor que iniciemos sin Ã©l- dijo Eriol- HabÃ­a decidido esta maÃ±ana volver a Londres- caras de sorpresa llenaron la sala, a lo que continuÃ³- debido a ciertas informaciones recibidas durante la maÃ±ana, he decidido cancelar el viaje- caras de alegrÃ­a volvieron a iluminar la sala pero, aÃºn la preocupaciÃ³n por lo que se iba a revelar era notable.  
  
-La informaciÃ³n que he recibido es importante para el futuro de todos nosotros. He recibido la visita de una mensajera que proviene de mis contactos mÃ¡s fiables -mintiÃ³ en esto Ãºltimo- aunque pongo en duda parte de la informaciÃ³n que me fue suministrada.  
  
- Â¿y que informaciÃ³n es esa?-interrumpiÃ³ Shaoran.  
  
-Alguien tratarÃ¡ de adueÃ±arse de las cartas Sakura y derrotar al Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente  
  
-Â¿QUEEEEE?-dijo Sakura  
  
-IMPOSIBLE- MurmurÃ³ Shaoran  
  
-NO PUEDE SER!!!-ExclamÃ³ Tomoyo.  
  
-Mira Eriol- dijo Shaoran- como miembro del Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente, tengo que informarte que debe de haber alguna clase de error. El Concilio estÃ¡ actualmente formado por los hechiceros mÃ¡s confiables y de las mejores familias de todo el Oriente-a lo que agregÃ³- no hay manera...  
  
-HabrÃ­a, si nadie sospechara de alguien-respondiÃ³ Eriol- podrÃ­a ser cualquiera. Un hermano, familia, Secretarios.  
  
-Eriol tiene RazÃ³n LÃ­. Cualquiera que pasarÃ­a sin que nadie sospechara tendrÃ­a el poder, las posibilidades y la magia de hacer algo parecido, de todas formas ya ha pasado con anterioridad- esta era la voz de Yue que en el momento de sorpresa ante la declaraciÃ³n de Eriol, Yukito se HabÃ­a transformado en la seria figura alada de cabello y ojos plateados- Claw y nosotros- refiriÃ©ndose a Keroberos- fuimos testigos de algo parecido hace ya mucho tiempo, pero que no se llegÃ³ a cumplir a cabalidad y pudo ser detenido.  
  
-Â¿QuiÃ©n dices que te suministrÃ³ la informacion Eriol?- PreguntÃ³ Tomoyo.  
  
a lo que Ã©l contestÃ³: -Se llama Kinad es una hechicera muy poderosa y es muy humilde tambiÃ©n- a esto Ãºltimo Ruby Moon puso cara de Guacala, pero que fue vista solo por Spi, quien solo se sonriÃ³ y no diÃ³ importancia. - Necesita hablar con todos nosotros, pero primero, quise ponerlos al tanto de lo ocurrido y de la informaciÃ³n obtenida.  
  
Todos dudaron, en especial Shaoran que conocÃ­a todas las historias relacionadas al Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente y ponÃ­a en duda aÃºn la veracidad de la informaciÃ³n, ya que no habÃ­a escuchado ni leÃ­do ningÃºn incidente relacionado al que Yue hacÃ­a menciÃ³n, pero aÃºn asÃ­ accedieron y la reuniÃ³n tendrÃ­a lugar al dÃ­a siguiente.  
  
_*_*_  
  
Comentarios: se puede decir que comenzamos a ampliar los capÃ­tulos, es algo desesperante, pero hay que comenzar a llenar agujeros. Pero prometo que la situaciÃ³n comenzarÃ¡ a ponerse mÃ¡s emocionante.  
  
Avances:Aunque la reuniÃ³n fue concertada, el primer punto de congregacion de "las dos maestras de las cartas" no serÃ¡ la misma gracias al enemigo, mÃ¡s pistas se reÃºnen que hace que segÃºn Kinad, sea Takayashi el culpable. Por su parte, Shaoran comenzarÃ¡ a investigar y no sabrÃ¡ a ciencia cierta lo que encontrarÃ¡. Por su parte, Touya se verÃ¡ involucrado quiera Ã³ no al embrollo al que estÃ¡ metido sin saberlo. AdemÃ¡s de que Kaho llamando desde Londres comenzarÃ¡ a forzar y a presionar para que Eriol regrese Â¿SabrÃ¡ lo que ocurre, sÃ³lo coincidencia o el enemigo haciendo de las suyas para tratar de alejarlo?  
  
PrÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo : La Flor de ArÃ¡ndano (The Peach Blossom)  
  
Comentarios , opiniones o e-mails constructivos (tomatazos) escribanme a: sakura_journal@yahoo.com [pic]  
  
Imagen de: http://aquantis.tripod.com/ccs.html 


	5. busqueda4

TÃ­tulo: "BUSQUEDA DE SENTIMIENTO EN Â¿TIEMPO?"  
  
CapÃ­tulo 4 : La Flor de ArÃ¡ndano (The Peach Blossom)  
  
HabitaciÃ³n de hotel.-  
  
-SabÃ­a que actuarÃ­a de esa manera, Ã©l es en realidad muy precavido- suspirÃ³ Kinad- Â¿crees quÃ© ya les habrÃ¡ dicho de mi presencia? Â¿crees que no confiarÃ¡n en mÃ­? porque ya sabes que por lo menos LÃ­ es muy desconfiado ademÃ¡s....  
  
- Eriol es muy astuto- interrupiÃ³ la Voz- habrÃ¡ inventado algo para explicar la informaciÃ³n que le suministraste y en cuanto a vigilarlo...  
  
-No lo estaba vigilando a Ã©l Estaba vigilando a Sakura y me percatÃ© inmediatamente de su pequeÃ±a reuniÃ³n- interrumpiendo- Â¿crees que se percataron de mi presencia?  
  
-No lo creo- le respondiÃ³- pero serÃ­a mejor que te pusieras de acuerdo y se reÃºnan es lo mÃ¡s apropiado.  
  
-HablarÃ© con Ã©l por telÃ©fono cuando regrese- dijo esto mientras se colocaba un abrigo.  
  
-Â¿adonde Vamos?- preguntÃ³ la voz  
  
-Yo voy a vigilar a Sakura; segÃºn le dijo a Tomoyo al despedirse de ella anoche, visitarÃ¡ unas cuantas tiendas y luego pasearÃ¡n por el parque. estÃ¡n muy emociondas con los preparativos de una fiesta que tendrÃ¡ lugar el 31 de diciembre. es mejor estar precavida pues si no te equivocas, los fireays harÃ¡n todo lo posible para atacar- interrumpiÃ³ su conversaciÃ³n y girÃ³ con tono preocupado hacia el espejo en donde el rostro de una persona que no era ella se reflejaba, era mÃ¡s bien un espectro, pero que solo podÃ­a verse a travÃ©s de los espejos y le preguntÃ³  
  
:- Â¿crees que los Fierays y Takayashi se habrÃ¡n percatado de lo que tratamos de hacer?  
  
-Realmente no se decirte- dijo seriamente pero con un tono que difundÃ­a tranquilidad- no te preocupes. mientras evitemos que tanto Eriol como Shaoran no esten ahÃ­ para protegerla todo saldrÃ¡ bien.  
  
-Â¿Nunca me has dicho como podremos derrotar a ya sabes que?  
  
-Sabes una cosa: eres muy persistente, como tu Padre- esto hizo que se sonrojara y sus ojos se llenaran de lagrÃ­mas- era igual que tÃº en su juventud, con esa actitud desafiante de que nada se interpusiera en su camino, pero, despuÃ©s de lo ocurrido perdiÃ³ ese sentido a la vida en cierta forma Â¿sabes? eso es algo que debemos de devolverle- a lo que la regresÃ³ a la realidad y le dijo: - vamos tienes una misiÃ³n que cumplir Â¿no?  
  
-SÃ­- respondiÃ³ Kinad con mÃ¡s Ã¡nimo, secÃ³ sus lagrÃ­mas, terminÃ³ de colocarse el abrigo y saliÃ³ de la habitaciÃ³n con rumbo a la calle.  
  
*********************************  
  
-No puedo creer que me hicieras venir por aquÃ­ Tomoyo- encontrando a us amiga muy comodamente sentada en uno de los bancos del parque, mientras ella recorrÃ­a todo el lugar buscandola- Â¿Por quÃ© no me dijiste en primer lugar que estabas aquÃ­ para que no perdiera tanto el tiempo buscandote?  
  
- porque entonces no hubiese sido tan divertido querida Sakura- dijo mientras le ofrecÃ­a una frÃ­a limonada que habÃ­a comprado minutos antes- AdemÃ¡s no hemos podido hablar con tranquilidad desde hace semanas Â¿cierto?  
  
-SÃ­ tienes razÃ³n- aceptando su limonada y sentÃ¡ndose junto a ella.  
  
-sabes una cosa Tomoyo, no has cambiado nada, tanto Eriol cÃ³mo tu siempre me han hecho sentir que soy la mÃ¡s despistada del mundo con todas las trampas y lÃ­os que han armado siempre y con el mismo propÃ³sito.  
  
-no son lÃ­os, Sakura, son pistas y planes segÃºn una agenda para que no te des cuenta de ciertas cosas...  
  
-como por ejemplo la cena del dÃ­a de San ValentÃ­n que planeaste con Shaoran para sorprenderme- le interrumpiÃ³ su amiga.  
  
-sÃ­- contestÃ³ riendose- pero debes admitir que al final quedÃ³ muy linda y quedaste divina en mis grabaciones. *_*  
  
-Â¿HICISTE GRABACIONES?! TOMOYO!!! @_@  
  
-Ay Sakura es que no me pude resistir. Te veÃ­as taaaan Linda!!  
  
-serÃ¡ mejor que compremos lo que necesitaremos para la fiesta de aÃ±o nuevo- concluyÃ³ por decirle a su amiga- pues no tendremos tiempo despuÃ©s.  
  
-Si- contestÃ³ Sakura- dejame coger mi cartera y ...... AYY!  
  
De la nada una flecha de color rojo naranja fue clavada en el banco donde hacia momentos se encontraban sentadas. La intenciÃ³n era herir a Sakura cuando esta se parÃ³, pero al agacharse a recoger la cartera, el atacante habÃ­a fallado y habÃ­a dado contra el banco. de repente, de las direcciones norte, noroeste y noreste, donde se encontraban la concentracion de arboles y arbustos del parque comenzaron a aparecer, las personas huÃ­an despavoridos para no ser lastimadas, pero Tomoyo en ese momento se precatÃ³ de algo:-Â¡Sakura, nosotras somos el blanco!- mientras veÃ­a con horrror a las personas que huÃ­an hacÃ­a la entrada del parque.  
  
-Tomoyo ve hacia aquellos arboles y escondete!!  
  
-Pero Sakura.....  
  
-Â¡Tomoyo!... Â¡AHORA!-cuando viÃ³ que su amiga habÃ­a esquivado la lluvÃ­a de flechas, y estaba a salvo invocÃ³ al bÃ¡culo mÃ¡gico, que en forma de diminuta llave se encontraba siempre en una cadena que colgaba en el cuello de Sakura.  
  
-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella: revela tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto estÃ¡ misiÃ³n contigo: Â¡LIBERATEE!- Seguida de estas palabras, apareciÃ³ entre sus manos un fabuloso bÃ¡culo que culminaba con una hermosa estrella dorada que se depositÃ³ en las manos de la maestra de las cartas.  
  
-Windy!!!- e inmediatamente poderosos vientos aparecieron que pudieron disminuir y variar la direccion a donde las flechas se dirigÃ­an: hacia Sakura. Mientras esto ocurrÃ­a, Tomoyo tomÃ³ su celular y llamÃ³ a Shaoran diciendole: -ESTAMOS SIENDO ATACADAS... -FLECHAS -SAKURA -EN EL PARQUE -AL NORTE DEL AREA INFANTIL!!!- AVISALE A ERIOL,YO LLAMARÃ‰ A YUE - ESTA CONTIGO?? DENSE PRISA!!!  
  
Mientras tomoyo llamaba a yue, Shaoran que se encontraba cerca junto a Eriol colgÃ³ el telÃ©fono, pisÃ³ el acelerador y se pusieron en marcha al parque, que estaba solo a unas cuadras de distancia. Colgando el telÃ©fono, Tomoyo es afectada por la "sleep" card que fue activada en todo el parque, y la hizo caer en un sueÃ±o profundo, todos los que quedaban en el parque tambien cayeron bajo los efectos de la carta, excepto Sakura y los atacantes que al verla indefensa, salieron de sus escondites y no cesaban las lluvias de flechas y ellos mismos se abalanzaban hacia ella, que ya se encontraba de rodillas debido a los fuertes ataques.  
  
  
  
La forma de sus atacantes no se podÃ­a esperar, la impresiÃ³n es de criaturas cubiertas por una especie de tÃºnica color cafÃ© oscuro que los cubre de los pies a la cabeza, sÃ³lo las garras que estos poseen pueden ser vistas por Sakura, poseÃ­an una especie de dedos pero estos eran seis, largos y huesudos y ademÃ¡s la altura de estos atacantes era de un poco mÃ¡s de 12 pies y continuaban disparando flechas; eran once en total, 5 con espadas, 6 con arcos y flechas en manos atacando a Sakura.  
  
Las cartas utilizadas por Sakura no surten efecto, cuando iba a ser embestida por una de las criaturas un campo de fuerza la rodea de tal forma que los atacantes no pueden lastimarle, de pronto, reacciona y se da cuenta que es como la "shield" card utilizada por ella.  
  
De repente, se da cuenta que alguien estÃ¡ parada entre ella y las criaturas, pero no reconoce a la persona era Kinad que estaba vigilandola y viÃ³ el ataque que le propinaban a Sakura. Eriol y Shaoran llegan en ese momento y Yue un minuto mÃ¡s tarde. Estos se reÃºnen alrededor de Sakura y Kinad. Kinad se arrodilla al lado de Sakura, y al comprobar que las heridas que esta tenÃ­a no eran profundas, le dice:  
  
-Estas criaturas estÃ¡n compuestas de partÃ­culas de agua y fuego- Sakura observa admirada a su interlocutora y a las criaturas y Kinad contÃ­nua: -identificalas por las garras: azul es agua y rojo o naranja intenso es fuego, utiliza las cartas "firey" y "Watery" para combatir. Nada que hagas funcionarÃ¡ si no lo haces asÃ­ Â¿comprendes? - y agregÃ³ en voz alta suficiente para que los demÃ¡s que se encontraban en posiciÃ³n de ataque, Eriol con su bÃ¡culo y Shaoran con su espada y las cartas mÃ¡gicas para convocar los elementos, escucharan: -Â¡CUIDADO CON LAS ESPADAS Y LAS FLECHAS! Â¡Son venenosas!  
  
Sakura y Kinad se incorporan a la batalla: Kero llega volando en su identidad falsa en ese momento y se transforma en Keroberos el poderoso leÃ³n guardian de las cartas. Siguiendo las indicaciones de la desconocida, Sakura utiliza las cartas "Firey" y "Watery" para atacar a los enemigos y se da cuenta que funciona pero le llama la atenciÃ³n que la desconocida atacaba a las criaturas con unas cartas de Fuego y Agua pero de color turquesa. Shaoran y Eriol, debilitaban y distraian a las criaturas y con la ayuda de Keroberos y Yue, todas las criaturas excepto una que entrÃ³ a una especie de vÃ³rtice o agujero negro que huyÃ³ de la batalla, fueron desintegradas o evaporadas.  
  
-Â¡QuiÃ©nes eran esas criaturas? Â¿QuÃ© querÃ­an? - preguntaba Sakura mientras veÃ­a a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos y viendo si estaban bien sin darse cuenta de su propia condiciÃ³n -Â¿estÃ¡n bien todos? -Â¿Shaoran?  
  
-Estamos bien, Sakura- respondiÃ³ shaoran  
  
-Un poco sucios, pero bien- respondiÃ³ Eriol en donde agregÃ³: Â¿Donde estÃ¡ Tomoyo?  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien, creo- la mandÃ© a esconderse cuando comenzÃ³ el ataque, fue hacia esos Ã¡rboles.  
  
-Si estÃ¡ ahÃ­, estarÃ¡ dormida por el efecto de una de mis cartas, la del sueÃ±o- respondiÃ³ Kinad y revisando sus heridas en el brazo.  
  
-Â¿quÃ© eran esas cosas?-preguntÃ³ Shaoran  
  
-Son lo que son llamados Fierays. son criaturas secundarias y de inframundo en lo que se refiere a magia, son las encargadas de hacer el trabajo sucio.  
  
-habÃ­a oÃ­do hablar de ellas - dijo mientras observaba el bÃ¡culo que Kinad sostenÃ­a y se diÃ³ cuenta que tenÃ­a entrelazadas una estrella dorada y la luna plateada con el tallo donde se agarraba de color turquesa y contÃ­nuo- o leÃ­do acerca de ellas, fueron prohÃ­bida su creaciÃ³n hace aÃ±os por el Consejo de Hechiceros, no pensÃ© que verÃ­a una, por eso no hice ninguna comparaciÃ³n- a lo que se exaltÃ³ y dijo: Â¡Sakura! Â¡Eriol! estÃ¡n heridos.  
  
-No es nada. en serio Shaoran. Ella tambiÃ©n estÃ¡ herida.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien LÃ­, no es para tanto- respondiÃ³ Eriol.  
  
-No no estÃ¡ bien, Sakura vamos todos al hospital Â¡ahora!- en realidad eso fue lo Ãºltimo dicho por el jefe del Clan LÃ­ pues por la expresion de su rostro, era de suponer que nadie lo sacarÃ­a de su idea, asÃ­ que sin objeciones y despuÃ©s de despertar a Tomoyo ( pues no le gustÃ³ la idea de quedarse dormida y no poder haber grabado a su amiga y despuÃ©s de darse cuenta de la extraÃ±a que los acompaÃ±aba y despuÃ©s de la explicacion de Sakura de que esta le salvÃ³ la vida, y se percatÃ³ de que, al igual que Sakura esta poseÃ­a un bÃ¡culo y al igual, un juego de cartas, pero estas un color turquesa.  
  
AsÃ­ que, entre sorpresa, admiracion y confusiÃ³n (mas unas cuantas heridas), todos se dirigen al hospital, Yue y Keroberos vuelven a sus identidades falsas, Tomoyo pone el vehÃ­culo en el que ella fue al parque en manos de Eriol (ya que este llegÃ³ al parque en el VehÃ­culo con Shaoran), junto a estos van Kero (comodamente acomodado en la cartera de Tomoyo) y Kinad, mientras que el resto es transportado el el vehÃ­culo de Shaoran.  
  
En el hospital, la conmociÃ³n no se hace esperar, ya que cuando son atendidos en emergencia lo Ãºltimo que Shaoran esperaba que ocurriera se hace presente: el Doctor Kinomoto, Hermano de Sakura estaba en servicio ese dÃ­a. Este se ofrecÃ­a un par de veces a la semana al dar servicio en esa arÃ©a del hospital ya que le ayudaba en sus prÃ¡cticas con pacientes en trauma. Se encontrÃ³ con Yukito en la maquina de golosinas, seguido por Tomoyo que por exigencia de Kero (que lo traÃ­a en la cartera), fueran a buscar golosinas.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­ Yuki?- dijo el doctor y mirando a Tomoyo agregÃ³: -Â¿quÃ© pasÃ³?  
  
-No es nada para alarmarse- contestÃ³ con su rostro serio (-_-) Yukito, aunque ese rostro fue lo que mÃ¡s preocupÃ³ a Touya- Sakura y Tomoyo fueron atacadas en el parque pero ya todo estÃ¡ bien, estÃ¡n atendiendola a ella y a Eriol y...  
  
En realidad, no pudo terminar de concluir su explicaciÃ³n, ya que como una bala, Touya, saliÃ³ despavorido a la sala de atenciÃ³n corriÃ³ cortina por cortina, hasta que se encontrÃ³ frente a frente con su hermana (ni siquiera se diÃ³ cuenta que fuera de la cortina se encontraba Shaoran esperando). segundos mÃ¡s tarde llegaron atrÃ¡s y asustados Yukito y Tomoyo.  
  
Mirando la condiciÃ³n de su hermana, y viendo que era bien atendida le preguntÃ³ a la enfermera de turno- Â¿CÃ³mo estÃ¡?  
  
La enfermera sonrojandose, respondiÃ³: -no es nada serio; no necesitarÃ¡ puntos, son sÃ³lo unos rasguÃ±os menores.  
  
El doctor conforme con la explicaciÃ³n de la enfermera, y despuÃ©s de preguntarle a su hermana, a lo que ella le contestÃ³:- estoy bien, saldrÃ© en un minuto- corriÃ³ la cortina.  
  
Entonces fue cuando la bomba estallÃ³.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© pasÃ³ Yuki?  
  
-No recuerdo bien, solo Yue puede explicarte, claro que tambien estÃ¡ Eriol, Tomoyo se quedÃ³ dormida debido a una de las cartas y LÃ­ estuvo....  
  
Nuevamente Yukito se viÃ³ interrumpido ya que Touya se lanzÃ³ como una flecha sobre Shaoran. desde que este y Sakura se reencontraron, Touya no soporta verlo, ni siquiera en pintura. En realidad Touya se habÃ­a encargado de espantar todos los muchachos que se veÃ­an interesados en su hermana y la verdad que no era para tomarlo a broma: para Touya, Sakura se habÃ­a convertido en una hermosa jovencita de bellos ojos color esmeralda y pretendientes (antes de que volviera el mocoso de Hong Kong) no le faltaba, al igual que a Tomoyo, pero esta, Sakura se habÃ­a concentrado en terminar su carrera en enseÃ±anza, como su padre, en el arÃ©a de historia, Tomoyo habÃ­a conseguido ya su tÃ­tulo de diseÃ±adora, aunque por obligaciÃ³n hacia su madre, habÃ­a iniciado la carrera de administraciÃ³n. Desde que el mocoso regresÃ³ despuÃ©s de concluir sus "asuntos Pendientes"* en su natal paÃ­s, no era de esperarse que Touya reaccionara a la defensiva.  
  
-Â¿y tÃº donde diablos estabas en el momento que mi hermana fue atacada?  
  
-No puedes culpar a LÃ­, pero estabamos cerca y respondimos de una vez Touya- respondiÃ³ Eriol que salÃ­a de la sala donde lo curaban y cubierto parte de su brazo izquierdo de vendajes.  
  
-Si no puedes proteger a mi hermana mejor alejate de ella- fue lo Ãºnico que respondiÃ³ mirando con desprecio a Shaoran, y tratando de aparentar que no habÃ­a escuchado lo que Eriol le habÃ­a dicho. DespuÃ©s de esto, se alejÃ³.  
  
-Â¿aÃºn no acepta la idea de que seas novio de Sakura?-preguntÃ³ Eriol  
  
-Su padre si me acepta pero Ã©l creo que jamÃ¡s; creo que hasta en cierto punto me odia.  
  
-no te odia Shaoran- dijo Tomoyo sutilmente para que Sakura que en ese momento salÃ­a de la sala donde la curaban no escuchara y agregÃ³: -Â¿QuÃ© hubieras sentido TÃº en su lugar?  
  
Y tenÃ­a razon Tomoyo, pensÃ³ Shaoran:- me morirÃ­a si algo le pasara a Sakura y yo no hubiese sabido nada; creo que en cierta forma comprendo, pero aÃºn asÃ­ no justifica que me desprecie tanto.  
  
-Doctor Kinomoto- llamandolo una de las enfermeras, pues este no se habÃ­a dado cuenta de nada mÃ¡s a su alrededor, solo observando por una ventana el movimiento en las afueras del hospital-le esperan en la cortina 6.  
  
Saliendo de sus pensamientos, siguiÃ³ a la enfermera (pasando por el lado de su hermana y demÃ¡s y con tal de no ver el rostro del "mocoso", pasÃ³ sin mirar a nadie del grupo, incluÃ­da su propia hermana.  
  
Corriendo la cortina, viÃ³ a una joven que supuso era de unos veinte aÃ±os. Se diÃ³ cuenta que la joven poseÃ­a cortes en los brazos de ramas y objetos cortantes. No lo relacionÃ³ con el atque que sufriÃ³ su hermana en el parque, pero lo que sintiÃ³ al momento de acercarse no lo podÃ­a describir: la gran cantidad de magia que poseÃ­a la muchacha y el hecho de que conocÃ­a la concentraciÃ³n energetica que poseÃ­a y la rodeaba: algo muy especial.  
  
Y era de esperarse. Touya con el tiempo, habÃ­a recobrado la energÃ­a y el poder que una vez le otorgÃ³ a Yue, hacia un poco mÃ¡s de diez aÃ±os para que este y Yukito, su identidad falsa, pudieran sobrevivir solos ya que Sakura, con la edad de once aÃ±os poseÃ­a magÃ­a, pero no la suficiente para sostener las cartas que iba transformado y para darle vida a Yue y seguir protegiendo a Sakura.  
  
-me tiene preocupada el hecho de que estÃ¡ muy dÃ©bil doctor- dijo la enfermera- me dijo que fue en un asalto, ella se enfrentÃ³ a los atacantes y este es el resultado- y dirigiendose a Kinad le dijo:-aunque para serte franca, una cartera vale menos que tÃº vida.  
  
-Gracias enfermera- dijo el mÃ©dico- Â¿podrÃ­a traerme unos calmantes para el dolor?- la enfermera asintiendo se dirigiÃ³ a la cabina de los medicamentos, dejando por unos momentos a solas al doctor y a Kinad.  
  
-Estas heridas son algo profundas, pero no habrÃ¡ necesidad de dar puntos- dijo el mÃ©dico dirigiendose a su paciente. -Â¿dÃ³nde ocurriÃ³ el asalto?  
  
-ummm....en el centro cerca de mi casa, aunque no es nada en serio.  
  
-no es nada pero aÃºn asÃ­ debo de atenderte- dijo el doctor, dudando de la veracidad de la informacion, pero no asÃ­ acusando, a lo que agregÃ³ -Â¿tienes familia?  
  
- SÃ­ y me estÃ¡n esperando- contestÃ³ viendo que el doctor estaba terminando de atenderla.  
  
-Â¿donde se habrÃ¡ metido la enfermera? espere aquÃ­ mientras busco su medicamento.  
  
Saliendo Touya, entraron Tomoyo y Eriol, que la habÃ­an buscado en toda la sala de emergencia. En realidad Kinad tratÃ³ de escapar mientras revisaban a Eriol y a Sakura, pero una enfermera, insistiÃ³ en instalarla en una de los cubÃ­culos para que fuera atendida ella tambiÃ©n.  
  
-Â¿terminaron de atenderte?-preguntÃ³ Eriol  
  
- SÃ­ aunque en realidad no era necesario- respondiÃ³  
  
-Â¿quieres que te llevemos?- Eriol preguntÃ³ esto Ãºltimo que provocÃ³ la impresiÃ³n a Tomoyo de que no era la primera vez que la reencarnacion de Claw veÃ­a a la extraÃ±a. a lo que Kinad respondiÃ³:  
  
-SÃ­ gracias, por favor esperenme afuera, mientras me terminÃ³ de poner los zapatos.  
  
Diciendo esto, la pareja dejÃ³ a solas a Kinad; esta tomÃ³ una libreta que habÃ­a en la mesita del cuarto de examenes el bolÃ­grafo dejado por el doctor Kinomoto escribiÃ³ unas lÃ­neas e invocÃ³ a la "Flowery" Card, un minuto despuÃ©s saliÃ³ del cubÃ­culo y siguiendo a Eriol (este sintiÃ³ el llamado de la card pero no dijo nada al respecto), y Tomoyo se dirigieron a la salida, donde el resto esperaba ansiosamente.  
  
Al regresar al cubÃ­culo y no encontrar a nadie en la cama de observaciÃ³n, el doctor Kinomoto se acercÃ³ y levantÃ³ la nota que estaba acompaÃ±ada de un pequeÃ±o ramito. en la nota se leÃ­a: "Un tiempo para todo y todo a su tiempo. Gracias , K". El ramito estaba compuesto de dos sencillas flores: una era de Cerezo (la favorita de la madre de Touya) y la otra era de ArÃ¡ndano** .  
  
El doctor, depositÃ³ la nota en su bolsillo, reflexionÃ³ un poco, depositÃ³ las flores tambiÃ©n ahÃ­, sonriÃ³ y continuarÃ­a supuestamente trabajando hasta que terminara su turno: tres horas despuÃ©s.  
  
*****************************  
  
Saliendo del hospital, es cuando las preguntas comienzan a surgir , entre la impresiÃ³n y la duda, Sakura, camino al vehÃ­culo de Shaoran se voltea y dice:- muchas gra.... - pero no pudo completar su agradecimiento, ya que Kinad habÃ­a aprovechado un grupo de personas que entraban cuando salÃ­an para escapar sin ser notada por el grupo.  
  
-Â¿Donde estÃ¡?- preguntÃ³ Tomoyo, al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su amiga y tambiÃ©n mirando a todos lados -Â¿adÃ³nde se fue?  
  
-Esto no me gusta nada- fue lo Ãºnico dicho por el momento por Kero, que en ese momento recordÃ³ a Eriol de Nakuru, que compartÃ­a la misma opinion que esta -Â¿de dÃ³nde habrÃ¡ salido esta muchacha? pues es muy extraÃ±o que justo cuando Sakura fuese atacada ella estuviera cerca.  
  
-Debo estar de acuerdo con Keroberos en esta- respondiÃ³ Shaoran y que trajÃ³ como consecuencia que tanto Sakura como Tomoyo, que conocÃ­an las constantes diferencias de opiniÃ³n de Shaoran y Kero desde que el primero declarÃ³ su amor por Sakura y esta le correspondiÃ³-Esto es demasiada coincidencia. hablÃ© con mis hermanas anoche y les informÃ© acerca de tus sospechas Hiraguizagua; ellas, sus esposos y mi madre estÃ¡n investigando y me llamarÃ¡n si algo surge.  
  
-SerÃ¡ mejor que vayamos a mi casa- dijo Sakura - se estÃ¡ haciendo un poco tarde. Mi papÃ¡ estÃ¡ en una conferencia en Australia y debo hacer la cena antes de que mi hermano llegue a casa.  
  
Diciendo esto, el grupo se dividiÃ³ nuevamente en los dos vehÃ­culos y con direccion a casa de la Maestra de las Cartas.  
  
******************************  
  
AÃ±o 2020  
  
-SÃ­ queremos que las cosas salgan bien, hagamosla nosotros mismos y debemos apresurarnos- dijo el anciano enfrente de su mÃ¡s preciado tesoro y escuchando el reporte del Fieray que saliÃ³ huyendo de la batalla- el futuro estÃ¡ cambiando y de la maestra de las cartas y LÃ­ su fin tiene que ser pronto debemos darnos prisa; el futuro estÃ¡ cambiando- sintiendo la pÃ©rdida de energia de la esfera de cristal.  
  
******************************  
  
El telÃ©fono celular de Eriol suena entrando a la casa de Sakura a lo que el contesta: -Â¿bueno?- y contesta una voz chillona del enojo por el otro lado del auricular.  
  
-Â¿DONDE ESTAS METIDO? estamos muertos de la preocupaciÃ³n, saliste esta maÃ±ana con LÃ­ y no sabiamos de tÃ­ desde entonces.  
  
-perdona Nakuru es que fuimos atacados y ....  
  
-Â¡ATACADOS!?? Â¿y no pudiste avisarnos a Spinel y a mÃ­!!!!??? Estamos aquÃ­ muertos de la preocupaciÃ³n y no pudiste decirnos nada??? Vaya, algunas veces hay que escuchar ciertas cosas...- en realidad Nakuru continuÃ³ con la lectura acerca de que ella y Spinel fueron creados por Eriol y son sus guardianes y su deber es protegerlo en todo momento; mientras Nakuru le decÃ­a todo esto, por un lado de la lÃ­nea estaba Spi con una gota en la cabeza pensando que esta no tenÃ­a por el momento ningÃºn respeto a su creador : -esa forma de hablarle le va traer problemas con el amo- pensaba el gato negro mientras estaba comodamente sentado en el sofÃ¡ del estudio rodeado de libros que habÃ­a leÃ­do durante la tarde mientras calmaba a Nakuru, mientras que Nakuru estaba histÃ©rica por que Eriol no llamaba y ella no podÃ­a comunicarse por el celular debido a que este despuÃ©s de hablar con Tomoyo, por accidente, lo habÃ­a apagado. Por el otro lado Sakura, Kero, Shaoran, Yukito y el mismo Eriol escuchaban todo lo que Nakuru estaba diciendo debido al nivel de voz tan alto en que estaba hablando.  
  
-Â¿puedes creer esto Spinel? -Â¿bueno? -hola??? -Â¡HOLAAA!- me colgÃ³.  
  
-era de esperarse- respondiÃ³ calmadamente el gato negro- despuÃ©s del escandalo que le armaste sin embargo....  
  
-No me vengas a decir que estuvo mal- respondiÃ³ mas calmadamente- Ã©l sabe que por algo es nuestro amo y esa es su protecciÃ³n pero creo que no nos toma muy en serio.  
  
-Me toma en serio a mÃ­ ya que soy el mÃ¡s equilibrado mentalmente de los dos- al decir esto Nakuru se dirige hacia el pequeÃ±o gato negro y este empieza a quejarse cuando esta comienza a ahorcarlo:-Me FALTA AIRE!!! AUXILIO !!!- SI NO ME SUELTAS ....SE TE....olvidÃ³... Kaho...- ante estas palabras, Nakuru lo suelta, reacciona y responde al gato sin aire que cogÃ­a grandes respiraciones y tosÃ­a de la falta de oxÃ­geno.  
  
-Se me olvidÃ³ decirle de la llamada de Kaho. Aunque dijo que era urgente comunicarse con Eriol no creo que sea para tanto algo que ocurre en Londres que no pueda esperar hasta que Ã©l regrese- diciendo esto, dejÃ³ a Spi tomando bocanadas de aire, se retiraba mientras decÃ­a: -bueno ya que nadie me toma en serio serÃ¡ mejor que me ponga a hacer la cena -y despuÃ©s agregÃ³:- aunque conociendo a Eriol se quede a cenar donde Kinomoto- y terminÃ³ de cerrar la puerta.  
  
-Es lo mÃ¡s seguro...-respondiÃ³ el pequeÃ±o gato mientras se reponÃ­a de tal ataque de ira-...sabe que le conviene mantenerse alejado hasta que se le pase el enojo a Nakuru- y tratÃ³ de continuar su lectura en el sofÃ¡.  
  
**********************************  
  
Mientras las chicas y Yuki junto a Kero, discutÃ­an lo que podÃ­a ser el menÃº de la cena, Shaoran y Eriol se retiran de la Sala donde se encontraban, ya que con el escandalo armado por Nakuru en el telÃ©fono, Eriol habÃ­a decidido terminar la conversaciÃ³n fuera de los ojos curiosos y sorprendidos de sus amigos. Eriol, al colgar, Shaoran se le acerca con una pregunta que lo deja atÃ³nito.  
  
-Â¿ no creo que nos hayas dicho toda la verdad o sÃ­ Hiraguizagua?- en su voz se notaba la seguridad y la seriedad con que lo preguntaba y hablando en tono muy bajo para que nadie se percatara de su conversaciÃ³n.  
  
-Â¿ A .... A que te refieres?  
  
- Acerca de la muchacha, tÃº informante llamada Kinad. Me parece muy extraÃ±o que esta apareciera, te diera informaciÃ³n y luego el ataque, aparece a sabiendas de lo que iba a ocurrir.  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo supiste que era ella?- preguntÃ³ Eriol sorprendido a lo que agregÃ³- Â¿quÃ© te hizo llegar a esa conclusiÃ³n de que ambas, la mensajera y esa maestra de cartas eran la misma persona?  
  
-Por la forma en que la observabas mientras peleabamos con esas criaturas; te concentrabas en sus movimientos y posiciones de ataque, por eso obtuviste esos rasguÃ±os-seÃ±alando las heridas provenientes de la batalla en el parque- y mÃ¡s tarde, no dejaste que fuera con Sakura y conmigo al hospital, y fue contigo y Tomoyo, supongo que era para evitar las preguntas y finalmente, por la forma en que te miraba, con confianza y no viendo a un desconocido como fue en mi caso, cuando la mirÃ© a los ojos. Supe ahÃ­ mismo de quien se trataba, pero ignoraba que esta tuviera un juego de cartas hasta el momento en que la vÃ­ activarlas al mismo tiempo que las de Sakura.  
  
Eriol, entre la sorpresa y la admiraciÃ³n hacia la perspicacia de su amigo y no un tanto despreocupado, continuÃ³ observando a su amigo mientras este decÃ­a: -Â¿QuiÃ©n es ella en realidad Hiraguizagua? no tenÃ­a conocimiento de nadie que poseyera otro juego de cartas, y mucho menos sin el conocimiento del concilio, pues usualmente, ese grado de energÃ­a es identificable y mÃ¡s aÃºn si ella pertenece al Oriente y tiene tÃ©cnicas de pelea y ataque, como nosotros, miembros del Concilio.  
  
-LÃ­- interrumpiÃ³ su amigo y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del joven y mirandolo a los ojos le dijo:- ella estÃ¡ aquÃ­ para proteger a Sakura de que algo le ocurra y las cartas o el poder que estas poseen, caigan en manos equivocadas, ya ves que su intenciÃ³n es ayudar, pues salvÃ³ a Sakura, Tomoyo y esas personas que quedaban el parque activando posiblemente una carta SueÃ±o, hubiera sido lo contrario, y no estuvieramos contÃ¡ndolo ahora.  
  
-Â¡JamÃ¡s permitirÃ­a que algo asÃ­ pasara!- dijo molesto, pero sutilmente para que Sakura no se percatara de su enojo e hiciera preguntas.  
  
-Tal vez no puedas impedirlo al final Li- le dijo su amigo- Sakura no puede estar bajo tÃº vigilancia las 24 horas del dÃ­a, al igual que la mÃ­a, no podemos acorralarla ni encerrarla, puÃ©s, conformate por que alguien la cuÃ­da y vela por ella cuando nosotros no podemos.  
  
-Â¿pero Por quÃ©?- Dijo LÃ­.  
  
-Â¡Ya estÃ¡ el TÃ©!- fueron las palabras emitidas por Sakura, para romper aquella conversaciÃ³n mientras estaba parada al lado de Shaoran con una bandeja con dos tazas que pertenecÃ­an a los dos guapos muchachos @_@.- Shaoran Â¿QuÃ© te pasa?- le preguntÃ³ su novia mientras Eriol volvÃ­a a la sala, con su taza y a informarse acerca de lo hablado hasta ese momento en la sala.  
  
- Nada- respondiÃ³ su novio- estoy un poco aturdido, es todo- dirigiendose con ella a la sala  
  
-se que estÃ¡s preocupado- dijo ella mientras continuaban de pie, depositÃ³ la bandeja con la taza de su novio en la mesita del centro de la sala y dijo abrazÃ¡ndole en un susurro al oÃ­do de su novio:- todo va estar bien. siempre me has dicho esta frase para tranquilizarme cuando la situacion es dificÃ­l y tengo bastante experiencia para decirte que nos hemos encontrado en muchas Â¿no crees?  
  
Tomoyo, hizo una seÃ±al a los demÃ¡s para que abandonaran la sala y aÃºn con las objeciones escandalosas de Kero, fueron los demÃ¡s a la cocina, dejando a la pareja a solas en la sala, Yukito, o mejor dicho Yue, aprovechando la oportunidad, se transformÃ³ en el ser alado mientras Kero, espÃ­aba a la pareja por la rendija de la cocina y devoraba, de la rabia (segÃºn Ã©l -__-) montones de pasteles.  
  
Mientras esto ocurre, Yue y Eriol tienen una seria conversaciÃ³n mientras Tomoyo observa en silencio. Eriol no querÃ­a en realidad tocar el tema del ataque enfrente de Tomoyo para que esta no informara a Sakura, pero aÃºn asÃ­ contestÃ³ a la pregunta de Yue.  
  
-Â¿CuÃ¡l creas tÃº que sea el motivo para estos ataques? se que se quieren apoderar de las cartas pero, Â¿Por quÃ© el momento en que Sakura estaba a solas?  
  
-Â¿te diste cuenta que no era solo el momento para robar las cartas sino tambiÃ©n para matarla?-dijo Eriol, lo que provocÃ³ una mirada de asombro por parte de Tomoyo mientras esta evitaba que Kero Saliera de la cocina, ya que este, estaba mÃ¡s interesado en lo que ocurrÃ­a afuera de esta, que dentro.  
  
-Me sorprende que lo digas tan crudamente, mÃ¡s sin embargo, no ocurriÃ³ pues quien quiera que haya sido, se percatÃ³ de que Tomoyo avisara, aÃºn cuando ella dijo en la sala que le diÃ³ tiempo a llamar y que Sakura le diÃ³ la orden de pedir ayuda, pero aÃºn asÃ­, no se encargaron de detener a Tomoyo.  
  
-En realidad, no lo hicieron Eriol- interrumpio Tomoyo y continuÃ³ a seÃ±al de este para que lo hiciera- las flechas eran dirigidas a nosotras, pero ninguna dio en el blanco. cuando me separÃ© de Sakura por orden de esta, el ataque continuÃ³ sobre el arÃ©a en que estabamos paradas pero las flechas no me siguieron a mÃ­, pero - dijo esto Ãºltimo con temor en su voz- tampoco a Sakura. Los rasguÃ±os que tenÃ­a eran mayormente de las ramas que fueron desprendidas cuando invocÃ³ la "Windy" card y las espadas que no estaban encantadas, pero, la muchacha les dijo a ustedes durante el ataque, que las flechas y espadas utilizadas por esas criaturas tenÃ­an veneno, al menos eso fue lo que Sakura me dijo en el hospital, mientras esperabamos a que terminaran de atenderlos.  
  
Esto provocÃ³ dudas en el joven hechicero y Yue, los cuales hubiesen continuado su conversacion con Tomoyo de no haber sido por el incidente que pasarÃ­a a continuaciÃ³n:  
  
-AHH ! AY NO! NO NO NO NO!!!!  
  
-Hermano....  
  
-Mira mocoso !!!...  
  
-No soy ningÃºn mocoso !!!  
  
-Â¡no me digas!!!....  
  
-Pues si te digo y tengo derecho....  
  
-Â¡NO NO LO TIENES!!!  
  
-Â¡Hermano!!  
  
-Â¡CALLATE MONSTRUO!!  
  
-Â¡no le llames asÃ­!!  
  
-Â¡TÃº no la defiendas! Â¡es MI HERMANA !  
  
- Â¡ Y Sakura es mÃ­ novia y te digo que!!....  
  
-Â¡Sobre mÃ­ cadÃ¡ver!!!  
  
-Â¡Â¡Â¡Bien dicho!!!!  
  
-Â¡CALLATE KERO!! (Tomoyo y Sakura al mismo tiempo)  
  
-Vamos Touya....  
  
-No los defiendas Yuki!!! ( Yue, con el escÃ¡ndalo armado en la sala, se quedÃ³ en la cocina y volviÃ³ a su identidad falsa y saliÃ³ a defender a la pareja), Â¡quÃ© es mi hermana! Â¿de acuerdo?  
  
-aun creo que...  
  
-mira Hiraguizagua Â¡no te metas!!  
  
-no puedo creerlo....  
  
-Â¿y todavÃ­a sigues aquÃ­ mocoso? te dije que te largaras!!!  
  
-no lo habÃ­as dicho, Touya- inquiriÃ³ Tomoyo  
  
-Pues ahora lo digo Tomoyo -Largate mocoso!!!  
  
-Â¡te dije que no te metas monstruo!!  
  
-Â¡que no me digas....! -en ese momento, Touya abandona la sala y se dirige a su habitaciÃ³n, la cual cierra de un portazo escuchado en toda la casa.  
  
-Bueno esto no fue muy bien que digamos-esto Ãºltimo dicho por Kero, produjo miradas no muy amables que digamos por parte de Sakura y Shaoran y estos disculpÃ¡ndose con los demÃ¡s por presenciar tal episodio, salieron al recibidor. algo notado por la mayorÃ­a de los presentes (dÃ­gase Tomoyo, Eriol y Yukito) era que ambos Sakura como Shaoran se encontraban rojos como tomate y no era precisamente de enojo, pero, no comentaron nada al respecto. Shaoran al salir al recibidor tomÃ³ la mano de Sakura, le dijo algo, le diÃ³ un beso de buenas noches (*_*) y se marchÃ³ para su casa en su auto.  
  
Volviendo a la sala dijo:- bueno, Shaoran no volverÃ¡ hasta maÃ±ana, dijo que preferÃ­a no tener mÃ¡s problemas con mi hermano por el dÃ­a de hoy, ademÃ¡s que Meiling contÃ­nua enferma en Hong Kong y la va a llamar. Â¿se quedarÃ¡n a cenar?  
  
-Â¿si no es mucha molestia?- preguntÃ³ Yukito  
  
-Para nada Â¿Tomoyo ? Â¿Eriol?  
  
-Nakuru sigue enojada- pensando, con una gota en la cabeza, acerca del escÃ¡ndalo provocado en la llamada telÃ©fonica hecha temprano- mejor es esperar a que ella se quede dormida para volver a casa cuando estÃ© dormida, gracias Sakura.  
  
- Ella se preocupa mucho por tÃ­ Eriol- dijo Tomoyo mientras Sakura asintÃ­a ante la respuesta declaratoria de su amiga, y agregaba- mi madre estÃ¡ en viajes de negocios en Londres y me sentÃ­a muy sola en casa, gracias Sakura.  
  
-*-*-/*-*-*-*-**-*  
  
En un momento, despuÃ©s de cenar, Eriol, despidiendose de Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito y Kero, saliÃ³ de la casa de su amiga, dÃ¡ndose cuenta que habÃ­a llegado allÃ­ por medio del carro de Shaoran y este no estaba, su carro parqueado enfrente del edificio del lujoso apartamento a 45 minutos de allÃ­ a pie, pidiÃ³ un taxi por su celular, le avisaron 7 minutos a que llegara y esperÃ³ mirando el jardÃ­n de la casa de su amiga y pensando :-nada a cambiado en 10 aÃ±os, el Ã¡rbol que estÃ¡ mÃ¡s grande, solo eso- y recordÃ³ la ocasiÃ³n en que estuvo allÃ­, donde un dÃ­a de otoÃ±o, ayudÃ³ a Sakura a recoger unas hojas, aÃºn asistÃ­an a la primaria de la Escuela de Tomoeda y hechizÃ³ una bicicleta del hermano de Sakura para que esta, trasformarÃ¡ las Claw Cards en Sakura Cards y, al recordar aquello y todo lo que ocurriÃ³ despuÃ©s sonriÃ³ en especial con la cara que Shaoran puso aquella vez, cuando Sakura, vencida por el sueÃ±o al cambiar las cards, habÃ­a quedado dormida y este, para que ella no se cayera al suelo, la suspendiÃ³ en sus brazos y la llevÃ³ a casa. Eso Ãºltimo le recordÃ³ el incidente ocurrido temprano con el hermano de Sakura que no volviÃ³ a salir de la habitacion mientras Ã©l estuvo en la casa cenando, y mientras esperaba el taxi, decidiÃ³ llamar al apartamento de Shaoran.  
  
-Residencia LÃ­.  
  
-Hola Wei.  
  
- SeÃ±or Hiraguizagua Â¿CÃ³mo estÃ¡? - Eriol y Shaoran eran tan amigos y ayudaban en las aventuras de Sakura y la bÃºsqueda de soluciones a los distintos problemas que estos combatÃ­an que eran regulares las visitas de Eriol al apartamento de Shaoran y viceversa.  
  
- Bien, gracias. Por favor,comunÃ­came con LÃ­.  
  
-EstÃ¡ aquÃ­, un momento.  
  
-Â¿Hiraguizagua? Â¿QuÃ© Ocurre? Â¿es Sakura?- a pesar de haber sido amigos tantos aÃ±os, aÃºn despuÃ©s de volver a su natal paÃ­s cada uno, y regresar a Japon seguÃ­an llamÃ¡ndose por sus apellidos.  
  
-Te iba a preguntar lo mismo amigo Â¿QuÃ© pasÃ³ esta tarde? Â¿Por quÃ© su hermano se enojÃ³ tanto?  
  
-Es que....  
  
-Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
-Ã‰l entrÃ³ en el peor momento que existÃ­a.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ©?  
  
-Bueno lo que pasÃ³ fue....  
  
el Taxi parqueandose justo enfrente de la Residencia Kinomoto y diciendo: -buenas noches- no recibiÃ³ respuesta, pues lo Ãºnico que profiriÃ³ la boca de Eriol de la impresiÃ³n de lo dicho por Shaoran fue un simple, pero alusivo :Â¿QUÃ‰EEE?  
  
Mientras Shaoran en la otra lÃ­nea se defendÃ­a diciendo: -TÃº me diste la idea cuando conversabamos y antes de que Sakura nos interrumpiera.  
  
_*_*_  
  
Comentarios : AYY!! esto sÃ­ que me estÃ¡ saliendo largo, aunque vuelvo y repito este es mi primer Fic asÃ­ que Â¡paciencia es de los virtuosos!!. Vaya escÃ¡ndalo, este capÃ­tulo se han hecho presentes. Me tomÃ³ alrededor de 4 dÃ­as decidir que continuarÃ­a y creo que va bien (corrijanme si estoy equivocada), eso de Nakuru alzandole la voz a Eriol bueno, es que me da la impresion al ver la serie de que serÃ­a capaz y Touya lo puso de pelos de punta lo que habrÃ¡ dicho o hecho Shaoran ( SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA HAGANMELO SABER) Aunque Kinad tuvo poca participaciÃ³n no se preocupen que las cosas se pondrÃ¡n mejor. Â¿quÃ© por quÃ© no agreguÃ© algo de Meiling hasta ahora?? bueno para ser primos estÃ¡ bien pero eso de que donde va uno irÃ­a el otro no me lo trago yo ademÃ¡s quien sabe, podrÃ­a tener una que otra sorpresita relacionada a ella Â¿No? Â¿CuÃ¡l es la relaciÃ³n entre Touya y la extraÃ±a chica? ya lo verÃ¡n.  
  
Aclaraciones:  
  
Asuntos Pendientes"*  
  
Tanto en el manga, como en la serie, Shaoran se retira al final de la tercera y Ãºltima temporada (en el caso de la serie), a JapÃ³n, por Ã³rdenes de su madre ya que no hay mÃ¡s nada que hacer por parte de Ã©l debido a que las cartas Claw fueron cambiadas a Cartas Sakuras (este fic reconoce la segunda pelÃ­cula, pero hace referencia al reecuentro que tuvo lugar por parte de los protagonistas cuando inician la secundaria, segÃºn el manga ) y Eriol regresa a JapÃ³n a supuestamente hacer carrera Universitaria allÃ­, al terminar la Secundaria en Londres.  
  
Flor de ArÃ¡ndano** .  
  
La terminologÃ­a se traduce a la "Peach Blossom" en inglÃ©s, que quiere decir en algunos paÃ­ses flor del arÃ¡ndano y en mÃ­ paÃ­s hace referencia a un fruto denominado melocotÃ³n. En japonÃ©s esto es lo que significa el nombre de Touya, mientras Sakura es flor de Cerezo y Yukito es Conejo.  
  
Avance: Ahora sÃ­ que la reuniÃ³n se realizarÃ¡ gracias a Eriol, y aunque este, con las preocupaciones de lo que podrÃ­a pasar, no comenta a nadie de su conversaciÃ³n en el prÃ³ximo capitulo con la ex-profesora Mizuki desde Londres, trata de poner en esquinas neutrales a Touya (que sigue enojado) con Shaoran para que esten preparados, pero serÃ¡ la ayuda de una agregada al grupo, como Kinad que traerÃ¡ la paz y el enemigo no se queda atrÃ¡s.  
  
PrÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo : "La ReuniÃ³n de Â¿ las maestras de las cartas?"  
  
Comentarios , opiniones o e-mails constructivos (tomatazos) escribanme a: sakura_journal@yahoo.com [pic]  
  
Imagen de: http://aquantis.tripod.com/ccs.html 


	6. busqueda5

TÃ­tulo: "BUSQUEDA DE SENTIMIENTOS EN Â¿TIEMPO?"  
  
CapÃ­tulo 5: "La ReuniÃ³n de Â¿ las maestras de las cartas?"  
  
-Â¿Hermano? Â¿EstÃ¡s ahÃ­?  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© quieres? SonÃ³ al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-Necesito decirte que... - Se armÃ³ de valor y dijo: - necesito que vengas a casa temprano hoy, hay algo que tenemos que informarte.  
  
-DÃ­melo ahora- esto lo dijo sin abrir la puerta, pues aÃºn se encontraba resentido de lo que habÃ­a visto anoche, al regresar del hospital. Para Ã©l, Touya, era inconcebible lo que habÃ­a visto. SÃ³lo se preguntaba sÃ­ tan pronto habÃ­an pasado los aÃ±os. TodavÃ­a recordaba cuando Sakura era una pequeÃ±a niÃ±a, todavÃ­a era casi una bebÃ© cuando su madre, Nadeshiko, falleciÃ³ y todo lo que este le prometiÃ³ fue, que cuidarÃ­a a Sakura no importaba lo que fuese, despuÃ©s casi seis aÃ±os despuÃ©s, Sakura libera las cartas Claw, es declarada como la Card Captor ayudada por Keroberos, habÃ­a sido capaz de recolectar unas cuantas de las cartas y despuÃ©s apareciÃ³ Ã©l..., hacÃ­a ya 10 aÃ±os desaparece, dejando a su hermana triste, despuÃ©s que ella se recupera, continua su vida y se llevaba mejor que nunca con su hermano (pues a pesar de haberle hecho huir todos los enamorados y admiradores a la antigua Card Captor, ella en muy pocas ocasiones, se enteraba que habÃ­a sido Touya), era el responsable de que todos los admiradores salieran despavoridos a causa de las amenazas de su hermano, pues para Ã©l, ningÃºn muchacho, era lo suficientemente digno para estar con su hermana y despuÃ©s Ã‹L regresÃ³...  
  
-No puedo, es acerca del incidente del otro dÃ­a, en el parque; no ha terminado...  
  
La puerta delantera de la residencia Kinomoto se abriÃ³ lentamente y una cabeza se asomÃ³ por ella; era Tomoyo y dijo: - Sakura, alguien te busca.- diciendo esto y retirÃ¡ndose de la puerta, dio paso a quiÃ©nes acababan de llegar.  
  
La joven entra a la sala acompaÃ±ada de Eriol y Sakura, desde las escaleras ve quiÃ©nes acaban de llegar (ella deja la conversaciÃ³n a travÃ©s de la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, que tenÃ­a con este y baja hasta el pie de las escaleras para observar quiÃ©nes llegan. MÃ¡s atrÃ¡s entran Nakuru (que tenÃ­a el rostro de pocos amigos), Spi y una persona a quiÃ©n Sakura reconociÃ³ inmediatamente como su salvadora en el parque; era Kinad.  
  
-Â¿TÃº? - fue lo Ãºnico que logrÃ³ decir en ese momento  
  
-Lamento llegar de esta forma, pero insistÃ­ a Eriol que cambiÃ¡ramos la hora de la reuniÃ³n.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ©??  
  
-Porque te vi anoche.  
  
-Esto bastÃ³ para que Sakura, pÃ¡lida, se sentara en el sillÃ³n falta de aire, pues, hasta ese momento, no habÃ­a querido recordar lo de la noche anterior.  
  
Y no era para menos, pues lo que ocurriÃ³, afectÃ³ el destino de la antigua Card Captor y en sÃ­, el futuro.  
  
-ahhhh!!!-despertÃ³ Sakura entre lagrimas y sudor-Â¿Kero??? -Â¿Kero? Â¿DÃ³nde estas?- pero nadie respondiÃ³ a lo que ella dijo: - es verdad, se fue ofendido a casa de Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura se paro de la cama, prendiÃ³ la luz y se mirÃ³ al espejo y repitiendo para sÃ­ misma: -Todo fue un sueÃ±o, sÃ³lo eso, un sueÃ±o.  
  
AÃºn intranquila, mirÃ³ hacia la ventana y observÃ³ la luna: estaba en el centro de la estrellada noche de invierno y pensÃ³: -tengo que tomar algo de aire; tomÃ³ un abrigo del armario; invocÃ³ la "Fly" card y abriendo la ventana, saliÃ³ por ella, a encontrarse con la frÃ­a noche.  
  
VolÃ³ alrededor de la ciudad y recordÃ³ aquel sentimiento que la invadÃ­a no hacÃ­a mÃ¡s de 10 aÃ±os cuando, para recolectar las cartas, salÃ­a por la ventana junto a Kero (esto era cuando su hermano supuestamente, no estaba enterado de que ella era Card Captor), a recolectar las cartas. AÃºn recuerda aquella vez que tuvo que enfrentar y competir con Shaoran por primera vez por la Carta..... inmediatamente recordÃ³ la causa de su salida tan repentina de su casa esa noche. Se detuvo en el techo de uno de los edificios de apartamentos de las afueras aunque de este se podÃ­a ver una magnÃ­fica vista de la ciudad, se sentÃ³ a observar la noche estrellada y el mar, podÃ­a verse como un manto negro que de vez en cuando, sus movimientos en oleaje daban la impresiÃ³n de encontrarse muy lejos, el frÃ­o en esta parte era mÃ¡s fuerte, pero ella no lo sentÃ­a, pues seguÃ­a hundida en sus pensamientos y mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos, solo se consolaba con mirar a la luna, que habÃ­a escondido ese momento por una nube.  
  
De repente, la puerta corrediza del balcÃ³n del techo del edificio donde se encontraba y se percatÃ³ de quiÃ©n salÃ­a: -no puedo creerlo- pensaba-no me habÃ­a percatado de que... -no puede ser!!! Shaoran. Creo que por error y sin darme cuenta lleguÃ© a su casa; Pero Â¿quÃ© estarÃ¡ diciendo?? Es como si hablara solo.  
  
Shaoran, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakura, se decÃ­a para sÃ­ mismo en voz alta: -si lo que me dijo Hiraguizagua es cierto nadie mÃ¡s que yo la protegerÃ©, no voy a permitir que nadie mas lo haga. No voy a permitir que nada le ocurra- mirÃ³ a la luna y dijo: - la amo demasiado y no lo permitirÃ©!!!  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© no vas a permitir quÃ© Shaoran?- ante esta pregunta, podemos decir, que Shaoran estaba a punto de sufrir una fuerte caÃ­da, pues la voz de su novia, en medio de la noche y en el balcÃ³n de su habitaciÃ³n, solo dijo: -debo estarme volviendo loco. Â¿Sakura? - dijo esto, volteando a todos lados.  
  
-aquÃ­ arriba- respondiÃ³ la aludida- estoy atrÃ¡s de ti.  
  
Diciendo esto, Shaoran se percatÃ³, de que en efecto, su querida Sakura se encontraba cÃ³modamente sentada en el borde del techo de su departamento. Observaba como sus bellos ojos color esmeralda brillaban con la luz que reflejaba la clara noche, y la luna en el centro del cielo que quedÃ³ al descubierto cuando la nube se moviÃ³, hacia la direcciÃ³n del viento frÃ­o que soplaba; para Ã©l, ella se veÃ­a hermosa a pesar de que se encontraba en una hermosas pijamas color rosa y con un abrigo sobre su delicada figura.  
  
A peticiÃ³n de Shaoran, Sakura, con su ayuda, bajo del techo y se parÃ³ junto a Ã©l, aunque hacia mÃ¡s frÃ­o ninguno de los dos opinÃ³ de lo que ocurrÃ­a a su alrededor hasta que, fue Sakura quiÃ©n rompiÃ³ el hielo y dijo: -Â¿A quÃ© te referÃ­as cuando te interrumpÃ­? Â¿A quiÃ©n debes de proteger?  
  
Shaoran, volteÃ¡ndose a su interrogadora solo percatÃ³ en decir: -jurÃ© hace ya mucho tiempo que te protegerÃ­a; lo hice el dÃ­a de que no hicimos novios-aquÃ­ era notable un tono rosa se posaba sobre las mejillas de este. Y no era solo Shaoran, ya que la misma Sakura habÃ­a adquirido un tono rosa mÃ¡s intenso que el de su pareja.- despuÃ©s del ataque de hoy recordÃ© esa promesa y mÃ¡s tarde hablando con Hiraguizagua supe lo que tenÃ­a que hacer; Cuando iba a hacerte la pregunta (pues no pudo terminarla de hacerla y Sakura tan despistada que es, nunca se dio cuenta de que se trataba), tÃº hermano si se dio cuenta de lo que querÃ­a decir y fue cuando nos interrumpiÃ³.  
  
Sakura, perpleja al escuchar la declaraciÃ³n de su novio, solo se preocupÃ³ en decir: -estas equivocado-Shaoran se sorprendiÃ³ pero dejo que su novia finalizara de hablar.- Kero y Yue me protegen, eso para mÃ­ es suficiente son seres mÃ¡gicos, tÃº no. Aunque posees poderes mÃ¡gicos eres un ser humano Shaoran, un error por mÃ¡s pequeÃ±o que sea, te costarÃ¡ la vida, Shaoran- esto Ãºltimo lo dijo tomÃ¡ndole la mano y mirÃ¡ndolo a los ojos, esos ojos que conocÃ­a muy bien llenos de bondad y de la rectitud y disciplina con que fue educado en Hong Kong por sus parientes y especialmente, por su madre.  
  
-Igual que tÃº, Sakura-respondiÃ³ Shaoran.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­?-preguntÃ³ a su inesperada invitada.  
  
-Es que... -dudaba en responderle.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ©?- ya se notaba cierta preocupaciÃ³n y habÃ­a girado todo su cuerpo en direcciÃ³n a Sakura.  
  
-Tuve un sueÃ±o; fue horrible, una pesadilla, salÃ­ de mi casa para distraerme y olvidar lo que habÃ­a pasado en ese sueÃ±o, pero sin rumbo fijo y no sÃ© por quÃ© pero vine a parar aquÃ­.  
  
-Â¿dÃ³nde estÃ¡ el peluche? -preguntÃ³ mirando a su alrededor buscando a Kero.  
  
-Â¿Kero? Se quedÃ³ a pasar la noche donde Tomoyo, estÃ¡ furioso por lo que pasÃ³ y que le llamÃ© la atenciÃ³n por tomar el lado de mi hermano, despuÃ©s de que te fuiste, discutÃ­ con Ã©l y Ã©l decidiÃ³ irse para allÃ¡. Es mejor asÃ­, Tomoyo estÃ¡ sola en su casa desde que su mamÃ¡ estÃ¡ viajando para el extranjero, le harÃ¡ compaÃ±Ã­a. AdemÃ¡s, tengo a mÃ­ hermano.  
  
-Pero tÃº hermano no se dio cuenta que saliste, es peligroso- dijo esto a Sakura y leyÃ³ el movimiento de energÃ­a que hubiese cerca, y en efecto, sintiÃ³ una ola de energÃ­a en el edificio prÃ³ximo y por lo que le dijo Eriol esa tarde pensÃ³: -TenÃ­a que ser la muchacha, Kinad.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© fue lo que soÃ±aste?-preguntÃ³ tratando de cambiar de tema  
  
-Ya no tiene importancia, me siento a salvo contigo, Shaoran.  
  
- Si te sientes insegura en tÃº casa, entonces... Â¿Por quÃ©...  
  
-Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
-Â¿PorquÃ©novienesaviviraquÃ­? Esto lo dijo tan deprisa que era difÃ­cil entender pero por la cara de tomate, Shaoran, con lo rojo que estaba, Sakura comprendiÃ³ lo que significaba: Significaba que Shaoran estarÃ­a cerca casi todo el tiempo, todo el que fuera necesario y conociÃ©ndolo no se separarÃ­a de ella, pero, Â¿era eso lo que necesitaba? Â¿Era lo que habÃ­a visto en el sueÃ±o? Entonces lo supo, supo lo que debÃ­a hacer.  
  
Shaoran que mirÃ³ atÃ³nito, esperando la respuesta de Sakura y agregÃ³: -no pienses mal, puedes usar la habitaciÃ³n de Meiling pues ella continua en Hong Kong y no tiene planeado venir hasta la primavera. Sigue enferma. Ya para ese tiempo, habremos averiguado que es lo que ocurre y estarÃ¡s a salvo.  
  
-Shaoran, yo no pue... -aquÃ­ fue interrumpida por Shaoran.  
  
-Ya entiendo, tÃº hermano, Ã©l jamÃ¡s accederÃ¡ a que vengas aquÃ­, no entiende lo que siento por ti.  
  
-no es eso. es que... creo que deberÃ­amos darnos un tiempo.  
  
-Â¿QUEE??  
  
-Es mejor asÃ­-dijo esto tomÃ¡ndolo de las manos - regresa a Hong Kong es lo mejor, regresa con tÃº familia y no te preocupes por mÃ­, por favor, regresa y olvÃ­date de mÃ­- esto Ãºltimo lo dijo al invocar la carta vuelo. Unas enormes alas color mÃ¡rmol surgieron de su espalda y alzÃ³ el vuelo mientras decÃ­a- sÃ³lo vete Shaoran- en ese momento escuchÃ³ el ruido de un telÃ©fono sonando, se volteÃ³ y vio a su querido Shaoran, echando un Ãºltimo vistazo a Sakura en el aire y despuÃ©s entrÃ³ al apartamento.  
  
*****  
  
-Tomoyo-dijo Eriol- serÃ¡ mejor que las dejemos a solas.  
  
Siguiendo el consejo de su viejo amigo, saliÃ³ junto con los demÃ¡s que los acompaÃ±aban al jardÃ­n, Touya, sin que nadie se percate de su presencia, sale de su habitaciÃ³n y se coloca al pie de las escaleras; solo escucha, no dice nada.  
  
Sakura le indica a Kinad que pasen al estudio de su padre, que se encuentra al final del pasillo; esta acepta y al entrar, Sakura cierra la puerta y pregunta: - Â¿Me espiabas a mÃ­ anoche??  
  
-no. En realidad vigilaba, y para serte honesta, llevo alrededor de 2 semanas vigilÃ¡ndote, desde que lleguÃ© aquÃ­ y no sÃ³lo a ti, a todos. EscuchÃ© parte de la conversaciÃ³n de anoche y vengo a decirte que sÃ­ sigues asÃ­, pondrÃ¡s en peligro a quien mÃ¡s te interesa en este momento.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, tanto Kinad como Sakura, no se percataron de la presencia de Touya detrÃ¡s de la puerta escuchando.  
  
-Â¿ A cuÃ¡les te refieres? Hablamos de muchas cosas, bueno de varias- diciendo esto, se notaba en su voz cierta tristeza y era notable la pÃ©rdida de brillo en sus ojos.  
  
Â¿-Â¿De quÃ© estarÃ¡ hablando este monstruo ahora?? Â¿QuiÃ©n serÃ¡ que estÃ¡ hablando con ella?? aunque siento que conozco esta voz, en realidad no me resulta de Tomoyo o de Nakuru- se preguntaba y pensaba Touya mientras espiaba por la puerta  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo sabes. ?-preguntÃ³ una atÃ³nita Sakura.  
  
-El hecho de que te hayas escapado de tÃº casa a mediados de la madrugada para salir tan apresuradamente con Shaoran LÃ­ (Touya escuchÃ³ esto Ãºltimo atÃ³nito y con la boca abierta, y continuÃ³ escuchando tras la puerta @_@). SÃ© que lo amas Sakura, cÃ³mo Ã©l te ama a ti, pero su amor es el que al final los pondrÃ¡ en peligro a ambos.  
  
-Debes saber una cosa: ustedes son lo que se conoce como almas gemelas yo lo sÃ©, pues no es coincidencia que se conocieran de tan jÃ³venes cuando aÃºn tÃº capturabas las cartas, Ã©l vino a JapÃ³n con Ã©l deber de terminar de reunirlas y mÃ¡s que un contrincante se convirtiÃ³ en un buen y valioso amigo, alguien muy especial sabe esto tambiÃ©n- y al mirar la expresiÃ³n en los ojos de Sakura agregÃ³: - no, no es Eriol. Pero quien es, no quiere admitirlo que entre ustedes dos existe algo especial, pero al final, tendrÃ¡ que aceptar, pero su negligencia, harÃ¡ que este sÃ© de cuenta demasiado tarde y harÃ¡ que se arrepienta por el resto de su vida si no cambia desde este momento.  
  
El hecho de que LÃ­ te haya pedido lo que te pidiÃ³, y lo que tÃº crees que es lo correcto, hace que mi misiÃ³n realmente se complique, aunque si fuese el caso contrario, serÃ­a mÃ¡s efectivo- a lo que se iluminÃ³ su mirada y dijo- Touya podrÃ­a ayudarnos Â¿ o no Touya? - dijo esto, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta que en un momento se encontraba cerrada y a otro, se abrÃ­a y unos ojos muy sorprendidos se encontraban con los suyos.  
  
-HERMANO!!! Â¿Me estabas espiando??- dijo una Sakura bastante alarmada y roja como tomate.  
  
Touya estaba mÃ¡s que sorprendido ante la perspicacia de la interlocutora de su hermana, a lo que Kinad se levantÃ³ y saludÃ³ muy cordialmente al joven Kinomoto, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.  
  
-PermÃ­teme presentarme formalmente: me llamo Kinad  
  
-Â¿Kinad??  
  
-SÃ­-respondiÃ³  
  
Touya, volteando su rostro a donde su hermana preguntÃ³: -Â¿Que rayos fue lo que pasÃ³ anoche?  
  
-Me interesa a mÃ­ saberlo tambiÃ©n, pues tÃº salida me pareciÃ³ un tanto repentino y seguirte no fue tan fÃ¡cil, pero Â¿por quÃ© querÃ­as verlo tan de repente??-preguntÃ³ Kinad  
  
-Es que- comenzÃ³ a decir entre sollozos- tuve un sueÃ±o terrible.  
  
-Â¿Por un sueÃ±o??-preguntÃ³ su hermano-a veces pienso que los monstruos...  
  
-No fue un SueÃ±o!!!-interrumpiÃ³ su hermana  
  
-EstÃ¡s en lo cierto Sakura. No fue un sueÃ±o- respondiÃ³ Kinad, defendiÃ©ndola- fue una premoniciÃ³n.  
  
-Hace mucho tiempo que no tenÃ­a una. Desde que tuve el enfrentamiento con Eriol, para finalmente cambiar las Ãºltimas cartas Claw a cartas Sakura.  
  
Â¿-Â¿QuÃ© viste?-preguntÃ³ Kinad  
  
-Vi una luz brillante, estaba caminando por un largo corredor y fui a dar al departamento de Eriol, a la biblioteca, pero no estaba sola; habÃ­a algo en el centro, colocado sobre una mesa, era una especie de esfera- Kinad aclarÃ³ los ojos porque reconociÃ³ a que se referÃ­a Sakura- Yue y Kero estaban allÃ­, al igual que Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun en sus verdaderas identidades, habÃ­a ademÃ¡s una persona a la cual no reconozco, Shaoran estaba junto a Eriol, mientras este convocaba una especie de conjuro que parecÃ­a estar en chino, lo identifico pues Shaoran me ha mostrado algunas frases del dialecto chino, conozco la pronunciaciÃ³n, hablan de oscuridad y poderes mÃ¡s allÃ¡ de nuestra realidad, y al decirlo, alguien es atado, no reconozco pues no logro identificar, algo empieza a ocurrir y lo que ataron se empieza a transformar, de repente alguien muy poderoso entra a la habitaciÃ³n- aquÃ­ comienza a sollozar- e interrumpe el conjuro ellos no pueden hacer nada en contra de su atacante, este desata al que estÃ¡ en la silla y de repente una cegadora luz invade la habitaciÃ³n, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun corren al lado de Eriol y Kero se pone enfrente de mÃ­ en posiciÃ³n de ataque y de repente...  
  
-Â¿QuÃ©??  
  
-EstÃ¡n Yue y Yukito parados frente a mÃ­; me refiero como seres independientes, Yukito se transforma en un verdadero espejo de Yue (si fuese este el falso. pero no sabemos identificar quiÃ©n es quien. Suponemos que como el Yukito verdadero se habÃ­a transformado en Yue, Shaoran, Eriol y los demÃ¡s atacan a quien suponen que es el verdadero, mientras yo soy atacada por el anciano.  
  
-Â¿Anciano?- pregunta Touya  
  
-Si el que interrumpe a la puerta es un seÃ±or mayor, no pasarÃ¡ de 60 Ã³ 70 aÃ±os y su aspecto era triste y oscuro- Kinad escuchÃ³ esto Ãºltimo con atenciÃ³n y detenimiento, mientras Sakura terminaba el relato.  
  
-Shaoran se acerca a Eriol y el SeÃ±or empieza con su ataque: En mÃ­- a esto Touya, que se encontraba aÃºn parado cerca de la puerta frunciÃ³ la frente pero no interrumpiÃ³- Ã©l me atacaba con todas sus fuerzas entonces... - aquÃ­ vuelve a sollozar- Shaoran le dice algo a Eriol que no logro entender pues cuando atacan es cuando el supuesto falso Yue ataca para defenderse al mismo tiempo que dice: -Soy yo!!! Eriol soy YO!!!- mientras en conjunto Yue 2, Eriol Ruby Moon y Spi lo atacan. No veo a Shaoran cerca de ellos... cuando... me doy cuenta. que Shaoran... estÃ¡ delante de mÃ­... defendiÃ©ndome de un ataque por parte de aquel hombre. Este saca de no sÃ© de donde, una esfera el falso Yue que atacÃ³ el verdadero junto a los confundidos Eriol, Ruby Moon y Spi son atacados por las espaldas, Shaoran se interpone entre Ã©l y yo, trata de... detenerlo y. - aquÃ­ rompe en llanto. Su hermano la ve con melancolÃ­a, la toma de la mano y le da un abrazo, abrazo que no le daba en mucho tiempo mientras le decÃ­a: -trata de calmarte Â¿sÃ­? Debe de haber alguna razÃ³n por la cual tuviste ese sueÃ±o Â¿no?  
  
-Me sorprendes que tuvieras ese sueÃ±o y de esa manera Â¿estÃ¡s segura que asÃ­ es como pasÃ³?- pregunta Kinad, llena de curiosidad.  
  
-Estoy segura- se defendiÃ³ Sakura, aÃºn llorando- Son tan poderosos que haya engaÃ±ado tanto a Shaoran como a Eriol y derrotarlos.  
  
-Â¿Pudiste reconocer a los atacantes Sakura? Â¿Por lo menos al que te atacÃ³ a ti??  
  
-No- contestÃ³ esta sentÃ¡ndose en el sillÃ³n de su padre.-  
  
-EscÃºchame Sakura: Las premoniciones pueden ser impedidas, tal vez lo que desactive esta sea el hecho de que viste a tus atacantes, aunque no pudiste reconocerlos y Eriol estuviese presente, Eriol no debe irse; no debe volver a Londres- esto Ãºltimo despertÃ³ curiosidad entre Sakura y su hermano, pero no preguntaron a que se referÃ­a Kinad- al menos que esto ocurriera despuÃ©s.  
  
-Â¿despuÃ©s de que??-preguntÃ³ Sakura.  
  
-Cambiando de tema- dijo Kinad- Â¿quÃ© fue lo que hablaste con Shaoran en su apartamento??  
  
-Â¿ESTUVISTE EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ESE MOCOSO ??!! A SOLAS Y EN MITAD DE LA NOCHE????!!!!  
  
-hermano cÃ¡lmate.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡No puedo creerlo!!!  
  
-Â¡dÃ©janos a solas!! Por favor.- era mÃ¡s que un favor por parte de Kinad, que se habÃ­a puesto de pie al Touya elevar el tono de voz- y por favor llama a Tomoyo, estÃ¡ en el jardÃ­n con los demÃ¡s.  
  
Viendo los rostros de ambas, Touya se retirÃ³ a cumplir con el "favor" de Kinad, abandonÃ³ el estudio y cuando buscÃ³ a Tomoyo no desaprovechÃ³ la oportunidad para pedirle a su prima: -dile que estuvo mal, que no debiÃ³ hacerlo- por supuesto, Touya le habÃ­a dado a Tomoyo un resumen de lo escuchado hasta ese momento en el estudio, a lo que continuÃ³ diciendo: -por favor, dÃ­selo- a lo que ella contestÃ³: - TratarÃ©- Touya le agradeciÃ³, le sonriÃ³ tÃ­midamente a esta, y ella, Tomoyo, se sonrojÃ³, pues aunque sean primos, Tomoyo se habÃ­a percatado de lo guapo que era su primo con anterioridad, pero nunca se lo habÃ­a dicho a Sakura.  
  
Tocando la puerta del estudio, Tomoyo entrÃ³ y acomodÃ¡ndose en el sillÃ³n que quedaba desocupado en una esquina, al lado de Kinad, Sakura revelÃ³ lo ocurrido en su encuentro con Shaoran.  
  
-Â¿ Nos dirÃ¡s que fue lo que ocurriÃ³ anoche Sakura?- preguntÃ³ Tomoyo  
  
Sakura explicÃ³ a su amiga ya con mÃ¡s calma, la premoniciÃ³n que habÃ­a tenido y lo que hizo despuÃ©s de tenerla, que habÃ­a invocado a la "Fly" card, saliÃ³ por su ventana, recorriÃ³ la ciudad y finalmente, descendiÃ³ a un techo de uno de los edificios de apartamentos, pero que coincidencialmente, era el techo de la casa de Shaoran; Le comentÃ³ toda su conversaciÃ³n incluyendo el hecho de que ella misma Sakura, le habÃ­a dicho que regresarÃ¡ a Hong Kong, lo que provocÃ³ una ola de preguntas y confusiones en la cabeza de su amiga.  
  
-Pero Â¿Por quÃ©?- preguntÃ³ Tomoyo  
  
-Por la premoniciÃ³n- respondiÃ³ Kinad-en el sueÃ±o algo le pasa a Shaoran que no nos has contado, algo le llega a ocurrir Â¿A quÃ© sÃ­?  
  
- SÃ­. Su energÃ­a es absorbida por la esfera que sostiene el extraÃ±o.  
  
-Â¿EstÃ¡s escuchando??- Kinad hace esta pregunta al aire, segÃºn pensaron Tomoyo y Sakura, y signos de interrogaciÃ³n aparecieron sobre sus cabezas, confundidas pues no saben con quien es que Kinad estÃ¡ hablando.  
  
-SÃ­ lo escuche- La Voz respondiÃ³, lo que provocÃ³ que como Sakura, al igual que Eriol, sean capaces de escucharla, a diferencia de Tomoyo, la primera, lanzara un grito, pues como sabemos, los fantasma son las cosas que Sakura le tenga miedo los fantasmas, a lo que continuÃ³: -ha cambiado. No te lo dije al momento, pero era en el parque donde la misiÃ³n de los Fierays era llevarse a Sakura y dirigir a los demÃ¡s a una trampa. Pero tu intervenciÃ³n a tiempo, previno que esto ocurriera- Sakura escuchaba entre sorprendida y temerosa, pues aÃºn creÃ­a que se tratabas de un fantasma-y tÃº pasado ha cambiado asÃ­ como el futuro de ellos.  
  
Â¿-Â¿Con quiÃ©n hablas?-pregunta Tomoyo, voltea su rostro a su amiga Sakura la cual ve nerviosa y asustada. Â¿Dice: -Â¿QuÃ© te pasa Sakura?  
  
-Â¿No lo escuchaste Tomoyo??  
  
-Escuchar Â¿QuÃ©??  
  
-La voz Tomoyo, Â¡la voz!!-dijo una alarmada Sakura.  
  
-Es hora que les digas la verdad, Toda la verdad Kinad-le aconsejÃ³ la voz- Yo harÃ© mi parte.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien. Aunque hay cosas que ni yo misma entiendo. Tengo preguntas que hacerte.  
  
-Yo tambiÃ©n- se oyÃ³ desde la puerta.  
  
-Â¡Â¡SHAORAN!!!- habÃ­a pronunciado una sorprendida Sakura, a lo que Kinad, que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta en ese momento, observÃ³ al joven que se encontraba con el rostro serio y decidido en ponerle fin a tanto misterio y enredo, y este ingresÃ³ a la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
**********************************  
  
En el JardÃ­n de la Residencia Kinomoto  
  
Eriol recibe una llamada telÃ©fonica mientras observaba en el jardÃ­n la cara de Touya, apunto de explotar, mientras Nakuru lo tiene acorralado en una esquina, pues, aunque sea una decepciÃ³n para Nakuru de que ella y Ã©l terminaran solo siendo amigos (ante la constante insistencia de ningÃºn posible romance entre ellos), y Touya lo dejÃ³ bien claro la Ãºltima vez que ella se le insinuÃ³, apareciendo en el hospital durante su turno y colgÃ¡ndosele por el cuello, como cuando estaban en la preparatoria.  
  
-Â¿Bueno??  
  
-Â¿Eriol??  
  
-Â¿Kaho??- ante esta declaraciÃ³n Nakuru escuchÃ³ el nombre que su amo pronunciaba y se quedÃ³ helada, pues nunca le dio el mensaje a Eriol de que esta, Kaho hubiese llamado, mientras que Spi se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de cerca de la ventana del estudio donde en ese momento ocurria la conversaciÃ³n entre las chicas, evitando que Kero espiara en la conversaciÃ³n que ocurrÃ­a allÃ­ dentro y escuchando lo pronunciado por Eriol, sÃ³lo atinÃ³ a decir:-Â¡uh oh!!- con un rostro de complicidad.  
  
-SÃ­, Dime Kaho.  
  
-Eriol, he estado llamÃ¡ndote desde ayer, es que ha ocurrido algo aquÃ­ de lo que debes enterarte.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© ocurre??  
  
-Hace tres dÃ­as desapareciÃ³ aquÃ­ en Londres alguien muy importante de JapÃ³n. Dijeron en las noticias que se tratÃ³ de una comerciante y empresaria muy prestigiada de allÃ¡, que habÃ­a venido a Londres a una reuniÃ³n de negocios muy importante. La policÃ­a, por supuesto, considera que fue un secuestro ya que los agentes de seguridad trabajando para la empresaria fueron golpeadas y heridas gravemente y hasta una de ellas muriÃ³, las otras cinco estÃ¡n internas en el Hospital Central de Londres.  
  
-Eso es terrible, pero aÃºn no comprendo, Â¿QuÃ© tiene que ver con nosotros??  
  
-Eriol... la persona secuestrada responde al apellido Daijurij-Eriol estÃ¡ pasmado a lo que Kaho continua- Es la mamÃ¡ de la seÃ±orita Tomoyo-en ese momento, Eriol palideciÃ³. Â¿SerÃ­a esta la estrategia para que Ã©l regresara a Londres y no estuviera cuando ocurriera lo que Kinad le habÃ­a dicho y habÃ­a ocurrido en su sueÃ±o; en efecto, ya que si Kaho querÃ­a comunicarse desde ayer temprano, ese era el propÃ³sito: tenerlo camino a Londres para luego realizar lo que se tenÃ­an propuesto, quien quiera que haya sido. aunque una diferencia se presentaba Â¿Yukito y Yue separados, como seres independientes??. Pero el entendÃ­a que para todo existe una explicaciÃ³n lÃ³gica y en ese momento, deseaba que alguiÃ©n se la suministrara.  
  
-Â¿Eriol?? Â¡Eriol!!-gritaba Kaho por la lÃ­nea.  
  
-SÃ­, sigo aquÃ­.-respondiÃ³  
  
-bueno, contactÃ© a nuestros informantes internos dentro del departamento de investigaciÃ³n, gracias a los contactos tuyos y de tu padre (ya que este era un conocido embajador de China, residente en Londres), y dicen que no hubo nada normal en este secuestro, aunque claro, esta es la versiÃ³n extra- oficial: se utilizaron flechas y espadas, que algunas de estas que inclinaron a esta conclusiÃ³n, fueron halladas en la escena del crimen; dos de las de seguridad de la Sra. Daijurij, cuando fueron trasladadas al hospital, fueron ingresadas en estado crÃ­tico y mÃ¡s tarde se descubriÃ³ que fueron heridas con flechas y tenÃ­an veneno en su sistema sanguÃ­neo: es una suerte que llegaran con vida al hospital, ya se encuentran estables y la que muriÃ³ fue herida con una de las espadas.  
  
-Espera un segundo- diciendo esto, les dijo a los demÃ¡s- entremos-. Se trasladÃ³ al estudio donde se encontraban Shaoran, Tomoyo, Kinad y Sakura y dijo mientras entraba:- nuestros amigos Fierays atacaron de nuevo-y dirigiendose a Kaho dijo:- te pasarÃ© a Sakura para que te de el nÂ° de su telÃ©fono, llamanos aquÃ­, pues esto deberÃ­an escucharlo todos-. Touya ingresa al estudio ( no es muy espaciosa que digamos, pero se estaba volviendo muy incÃ³modo y estrecho que digamos), Sakura, toma el telÃ©fonoy despuÃ©s de saludar a su antigua profesora de la primaria, le da el nÂ° y cierra el celular, despuÃ©s, era esperar la llamada de Kaho a la residencia Kinomoto.  
  
Mientras el telÃ©fono de la residencia sonaba y Tomoyo tenÃ­a el atrevimiento de contestar, pues Sakura se encontraba en una situaciÃ³n muy incÃ³moda, pues se encontraba en esos momentos interrogando a Shaoran y viceversa.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­??- le dijo Sakura con cierto enojo y tristeza en el tono de su voz- te dije que volvieras a Hong Kong.  
  
-Sabes que aunque me amenaces, no te dejarÃ©, no lo harÃ© y eso es definitivo- en realidad no se puede describir el momento, pues solo con verle la decisiÃ³n en sus ojos, Sakura se percatÃ³ de que en realidad lo amaba, tanto o mÃ¡s que Ã©l a ella. En ese momento, Eriol interrumpe diciendo: -Disculpen, pero me parece que la situaciÃ³n de ustedes dos puede esperar- esto provocÃ³ caras de rojo encendido en los rostros de los jÃ³venes- ahora es tiempo de que Kaho continue donde se quedÃ³ y yo explicarÃ© el resto. Sakura ajustÃ³ la opciÃ³n "Speaker" del telÃ©fono y a continuaciÃ³n Sakura dijo: -Profesora Mitzuki, Â¿Me escucha??  
  
-Gusto en hablar contigo nuevamente, Eriol Â¿EstÃ¡s ahÃ­??  
  
-SÃ­ Kaho, por favor contÃ­nua donde te quedaste.  
  
- el ataque se produjo, ya horas en la noche, segÃºn los investigadores Thompson y BrighChild, consideran dado la vida pÃºblica tuya y de tÃº familia y de tÃº conexiÃ³n directamente con los hechos ocurridos aquÃ­ y en tÃº ausencia y mÃ¡s aÃºn con la desaparecida, debes de regresar a Londres y Â¡pronto!  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© los diarios no hacen menciÃ³n de esto??-preguntÃ³ Shaoran- ya que los leÃ­ esta maÃ±ana y todos estos dÃ­as, ademÃ¡s de no ver nada relacionado en las noticias Hiraguizagua. Tampoco pude dormir anoche y estuve viendo la T.V. y nada.  
  
-En los periÃ³dicos llegados aquÃ­ no dicen nada-respondiÃ³ Touya sosteniendo una copia del que circulaba en Tomoeda esa maÃ±ana y sÃ³lo hacÃ­a menciÃ³n de los preparativos para recibir el aÃ±o nuevo en la ciudad- Kaho: tal vez estÃ©s equivocada y sean solo rumores y sensacionalismo, ademÃ¡s de un poco de exageraciÃ³n en la informaciÃ³n.  
  
-Gusto en escucharte otra vez Touya, pero tal vez deberÃ­as de saber toda la historia antes de dar tÃº opiniÃ³n-Touya se enfadÃ³ y frunciÃ³ la frente mientras Kaho continuaba su relato-la razÃ³n por la cual no aparece en los diarios y medios televisivos de JapÃ³n es el hecho de que no se ha dado a conocer allÃ¡. Al ser una persona de negocios tan importante, una de las asesores de la empresa recomendÃ³ que la noticia permaneciera internamente de Londres ademÃ¡s que las acciones de las empresas que posee se vendrÃ­an abajo y las circunstacias por las cuales desapareciÃ³ no son del todo naturales segÃºn me dijeron Thompson y BrighChild . He estado tratando de contactarte desde ayer en la maÃ±ana pero no me fue posible, el celular estaba apagado y te dejÃ© varios mensajes con Nakuru- AquÃ­ la gota de sudor bajaba por el cuello de la joven parada a un lado y hecha un nudo, avergonzada a lo que no respondiÃ³ ni se defendiÃ³ de la acusaciÃ³n mientras los demÃ¡s la observaban con detenimiento, pero un segundo mÃ¡s tarde, la atenciÃ³n se encontraba de nuevo en el telÃ©fono depositado en la mesa mientras Kaho, en la lÃ­nea decÃ­a:-Eriol, debes venir a Londres inmediatamente y traer a la SeÃ±orita Daijurij contigo.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© tengo que ver yo en todo esto??-PreguntÃ³ Tomoyo  
  
Era cierto. Eriol no dio aviso a Kaho de que Tomoyo se encontraba allÃ­, ademÃ¡s que Tomoyo no habÃ­a escuchado la primera parte dada por Kaho a Eriol mientras este se encontraba en el jardÃ­n. Este se volteÃ³ adonde esta se encontraba sentada. La mirÃ³ con aquellos ojos que esta no veÃ­a desde que eran niÃ±os y le dijo en voz suave: -lamento que lo sepas de esta manera querida Tomoyo, pero la vÃ­ctima del ataque de los Fierays en Londres, fue tÃº madre.  
  
Tomoyo, incrÃ©dula y poniendose de pie de repente, solo decÃ­a: -no es cierto, Â¡no es cierto!! -mientras unas lÃ¡grimas corrÃ­an por su mejillas. Eriol le dio un abrazo y trataba de consolarla, mientras Sakura recorrÃ­a los rostros de dentro de la habitaciÃ³n y depositÃ³ su mirada en Shaoran el cual no parecÃ­a preocupado, mÃ¡s bien, estaba tranquilo, situaciÃ³n que no ocurrÃ­a igual en los demÃ¡s que se encontraban presentes.  
  
Nakuru miraba con compasiÃ³n a la pobre Tomoyo junto a Spi, estaban parados al lado de la puerta del estudio; Sakura consolaba a su amiga mientras estaba parada a su lado. Su vista pasaba de Tomoyo a la de Eriol y de aquÃ­, a la de Shaoran, cuyo rostro continuaba sin expresiÃ³n; Yukito, sin saber que decir estaba de pie y aunque parecÃ­a que estuviese viendo hacia el jardÃ­n, sus pensamientos se encontraban con la situaciÃ³n que se vivÃ­a en el estudio; Touya, en un impulso, tomÃ³ el telÃ©fono y quitando el "speaker" y comenzÃ³ a hacerle a Kaho preguntas de lo sucedid, mientras Kinad observaba junto a Kerola pesadumbrez que se respiraba.  
  
-Me voy a Londres-respondiÃ³ Tomoyo.  
  
-No es conveniente en estos momento, lo siento- respondiÃ³ Kinad.  
  
-Quisiera ver que trataras de impedÃ­rmelo- era la primera vez que Tomoyo hablaba de esa forma amenzante y desafiante; nunca lo habÃ­a hecho y se notaba en su voz, que sufrÃ­a por lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque hay que admitir que su madre a pesar de ser una persona tan ocupada, hacia tiempo para atender a su hija, hablaba con ella y siempre se reunÃ­a cada vez que tenpÃ­a tiempo, con ella y Sakura para enterarse de todo lo que ocurrÃ­a en su vida, aunque no estaba enterada de las actividades "magicas" de su hija y prima.  
  
-IrÃ© contigo- dijo Eriol.  
  
-Â¡No!!- respondiÃ³ Kinad, esto es lo que empieza todo.  
  
-Estas equivocada, en parte, por lo menos-dijo la Voz- ella no desapareciÃ³ hoy, sino hace tres dÃ­as, Eriol salÃ­a para Londres de todas formas,. antes de tu apariciÃ³n a sus vidas, y se hubieran ido el dÃ­a del ataque. Tomoyo se hubiese ido sin decirle nada a Sakura y esta hubiese asistido a la cita convenida con esta en el parque y ahÃ­ entonces hubiese ocurrido todo y repetido la historia, pero lo impediste. Hubiesen ido los demÃ¡s a su rescate como estaba planeado, pero lo impediste, pero he decirte que no a cambiado del todo y se ha reescrito.  
  
-Â¿De quÃ© rayos estarÃ¡ hablando el fantasma?? se preguntaban Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Pero aÃºn asÃ­, Eriol quiere partir para Londres- agregÃ³ Shaoran que escuchaba parte de la informaciÃ³n- pero aÃºn asÃ­ queda un detalle inconcluso (Â¿SÃ³lo uno?? se preguntÃ³ Kero en su cabeza mientras Shaoran continuaba su pregunta), Â¿Por quÃ© me quieres lejos de tÃ­ y peor aÃºn: en Hong Kong?- esto Ãºltimo dirigido a Sakura.  
  
-Simplemente porque eres la siguiente vÃ­ctima Â¿Cierto Sakura?- preguntÃ³ Eriol al momento que continuaba diciendo:- creo que esa decisiÃ³n tiene que ver con que tuviste el mismo sueÃ±o que yo anoche- Sakura al escuchar esto, abriÃ³ los ojos como platos pero continuo escuchando sin decir nada y al lado de su amiga Tomoyo, que solo lloraba en silencio a lo que continuÃ³ Eriol:- el hecho de que lo hubieses tenido tambien y no el primero es la preocupaciÃ³n que sientes de que algo le pase a Ã©l y por eso la premoniciÃ³n se presentÃ³ en tÃ­ tambiÃ©n (lo que puso en duda algo que Shaoran no entendiÃ³ hasta ese momento acerca de su amigo hechicero), pero viste que Shaoran era atacado (en esto Sakura asintÃ­a) no quiere decir que el peligro hacia tÃ­ o todos nosotros haya pasado, ahora en cierta forma todos somos vÃ­ctimas.  
  
-Tienes razÃ³n, el orden tal vez haya cambiado, pero no asÃ­ el destino- dijo Kinad.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© te hace decir eso?- preguntaron Spi y Kero al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© lo dices?- preguntÃ³ Nakuru llena de curiosidad.  
  
-Porque- dijo esto sacando un mazo de cartas del bolsillo- aÃºn tengo las cartas.  
  
A pesar de que ninguna otra palabra fu dicha, en cierta forma, lo que eran Shaoran y Touya habÃ­an comprendido el significado de esta Ãºltima declaraciÃ³n y aunque no comentaron nada, miraron a Kinad fijamente, despuÃ©s a Erioly este, sin decir palabra asintiÃ³ con la mirada. AhÃ­, en ese momento ciertas dudas por parte de Shaoran y Touya acerca de la procedencia de la extraÃ±a, fueron aclaradas.  
  
-"El principio del fin"...-fue murmurado muy sigilosa y silenciosamente por Eriol lo que hizo que recordara algo de su vida pasada y olvidara por unos instantes lo que ocurrÃ­a a su alrededor.  
  
**************************  
  
AÃ±o 2020-  
  
-DebÃ­ de haberlo hecho hacÃ­a ya mucho tiempo- Vengarme de Claw primero o como se dice a sÃ­ mismo, "su ReencarnaciÃ³n", Ã©l primero , aunque no sin antes deshacerme del decendiente de Claw, la maestra de las cartas, pero talvez...- dijo esto volteando hacia la puerta donde se encontraba una de los "Fierays" esperando por instrucciones- sÃ­ los reÃºno a todos en el mismo sitio poseerÃ© todos sus poderes, uno a uno, aunque en realidad no me conviene si esa estÃºpida nueva maestra interfiere, bueno,no importa, la harÃ© observar la muerte de los demÃ¡s y luego serÃ¡ su turno, su error en interferir le costarÃ¡ la vida por entrometerse en mis planes, aunque...- mirando la esfera y tomandola en sus manos,. no pude detenerla de que interfiriera con mis planes en el pasado, ya les habrÃ¡ dicho de mi infiltraciÃ³n en el Concilio, pero no todo estÃ¡ perdido, hice que Eriol saliese del JapÃ³n en esa Ã©poca, puedo hacerlo en el pasado pero con un poco de ayuda de mi mismo Â¿no crees? (dirigiendose a la criatura que continuaba parada en la puerta) puede ser que haya podido detener a mis criaturas en el pasado pero Â¿PodrÃ¡ con las del futuro? dos pueden jugar este jueguito, sÃ­ esa estÃºpida hace trampa yo tambien.  
  
-InfÃ­ltrate entre los fierays del pasado y mantenme al tanto de lo que ocurre y no falles pues yo tambiÃ©n irÃ© a dar un pequeÃ±o paseo- tomando 2 libros uno de ellos tenÃ­a una portada en negro, la otro de color de cobre con la imagen o simbologÃ­a que poseÃ­an los Fierays en sus brazos- ademÃ¡s esto no puedo dejar que ocurra nuevamente, Claw me lo hizÃ³ en el pasado, no lo harÃ¡ en el futuro, nuevamente.  
  
-PODERES DE LA OSCURIDAD  
  
PODERES DEL BAJO MUNDO: OBDEDEZCAN A MI SUPLICA  
  
DENME LA VOLUNTAD DE AÃ'OS ATRAS  
  
VIAJAR;  
  
A CUMPLIR MI VOLUNTAD  
  
Â¡PODERES DE LA OSCURIDAD OBEDEZCANME A MI YAAA!  
  
Dicho esto, el fuego de la chimenea, incrementÃ³ sus llamas 5 veces en tamaÃ±o, tomÃ³ su esfera, dejÃ³ los libros diciendo:-no los necesitarÃ© pues adonde voy tengo copias- cruzÃ³ por el vortice de estas llamas y seguido por su criatura sÃ³lo comentÃ³: -ahora es que se cumplirÃ¡ lo que siempre quise: todos sus poderes- diciendo esto, terminÃ³ de cruzar, el vortice fue cerrado y el fuego regresÃ³ a su tamaÃ±o normal.  
  
Era notable de que poseyera un odio tal sobre las cartas, Eriol y Shaoran pues la historia se remonta aÃ±os atrÃ¡s: Como descenciente de la familia Ming, Takayashi, sabÃ­a de la disputa que se habÃ­a dado en la Ã©poca de su ancestro y sabÃ­a quien la habÃ­a ocasionado y ese era el mismisimo Claw.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Comentarios: Tadaaaaaa!!!! Capitulo 5!! . bueno la situaciÃ³n se estÃ¡ algo entretenida para algunos, pero aÃºn asÃ­ quedaron ciertas dudas: Â¿aÃºn no sabemos que tratarÃ­a de decirle Shaoran a Sakura??? aunque sÃ­ sabemos lo que ocurriÃ³ en el apartamento *_*!!. Bueno, ahora que Touya cae en cierta idea (junto a Shaoran) de quiÃ©n serÃ¡ la misteriosa joven, no significa que la situaciÃ³n se aclararÃ¡ pronto Â¡pero viene por ahÃ­!!. AdemÃ¡s que Touya no dejarÃ¡ a su hermanita a Shaoran tan fÃ¡cil Â¿ o sÃ­?? Aclarando algunas cosas: La base de este Fic consiste en el regreso de shaoran segÃºn el manga, ya cuando estaban en preparatorÃ­a, aunque toma como base lo que es la segunda pelÃ­cula.  
  
Avances: La respuestas esperadas por Shaoran de Hong Kong por fin llegan, lo que pondrÃ¡ en duda muchas cosas mÃ¡s, y no faltarÃ¡n dudas, deseos y anhelos de conocer lo que el futuro les depara, en especial para Touya, que inicia a cuestionar la llegada y el interÃ©s por Kinad y su relaciÃ³n Â¿directa? con Sakura y las cartas, mientras que esperan por saber algo mÃ¡s antes de partir para Londres y Eriol tiene una retrospectiva a su otra vida y la culminaciÃ³n serÃ¡ revelada por alguien que no esperaban, ademÃ¡s de que habrÃ¡ una visita sorpresa que pondrÃ¡ un poco de histeria y locura en este siguiente capÃ­tulo Â¿A quÃ© no adivinan quien es?  
  
PrÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo : "BÃºsqueda de sentimientos"  
  
Por supuesto, comentarios, dudas o Tomatazos a:  
  
sakura_journal@yahoo.com  
  
Imagen de: http://aquantis.tripod.com/ccs.html 


	7. busqueda6

TÃ­tulo:"BUSQUEDA DE SENTIMIENTO EN Â¿TIEMPO?"  
  
Por: Moni_Lyna  
  
CapÃ­tulo 6."BÃºsqueda de sentimientos"  
  
DespuÃ©s de todo lo ocurrido en el pequeÃ±o estudio de la Residencia Kinomoto, era notable que al acercarse el medio dÃ­a, nadie tuviese apetito (excepto, claro, por Kero y en segundo lugar, Yukito), Pero aÃºn asÃ­ y con el propÃ³sito de tratar de distraer un poco a Tomoyo, decidieron entre, Sakura, Nakuru, Touya y la misma Tomoyo, en preparar el almuerzo.  
  
Eriol, observando el movimiento que existÃ­a en la cocina, que Nakuru querÃ­a preparar una cosa, Sakura querÃ­a camarones fritos con arroz, Touya preferÃ­a un almuerzo ligero, mientras con gritos le especificaba a Sakura, que por nada del mundo comerÃ­a Dim Sum que ella "tratarÃ­a" de preparar para Shaoran, pues aunque se habÃ­a quedado incompleta su conversaciÃ³n, pero aÃºn asÃ­, no dejaba de observar lo bonita que se veÃ­a Sakura y aunque trataba de no ponerse rojo, siempre lo hacÃ­a, y Eriol solo sonreÃ­a...  
  
Cuando de repente, la habitaciÃ³n comenzÃ³ a dar vueltas, todo se deshacÃ­a como niebla, veÃ­a desaparecer a todos aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor y las voces se dispersaban a travÃ©s del viento, al no aguantar mÃ¡s los giros, cerrÃ³ los ojos.  
  
Al abrirlos, Eriol sintiÃ³ una suave brisa que le invadÃ­a todo el rostro, al observar su alrededor, se encontrÃ³ en una casa que le resultaba muy conocida, pues la habÃ­a visto tanto en sus sueÃ±os y luego, la habitÃ³ en sus dos vidas: como mago Claw y como Eriol Hiraguizagua. en ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el jardÃ­n que habÃ­a diseÃ±ado hacia ya mucho tiempo, durante su vida como Claw. ComenzÃ³ a caminar por el jardÃ­n, pues nunca habÃ­a experimentado algo de tal magnitud, cuando curioseaba por los alrededores, se dio cuenta de una figura muy familiar que yacÃ­a inconsciente en el regazo de un Ã¡rbol, cerca de donde Ã©l fue transportado. Cuando se acerca lo suficiente se percata y reconoce inmediatamente al inconsciente mientras dice en su mente: - No puede ser!! Â¿Sakura?? Nunca habÃ­a visto o experimentado algo asÃ­; dos personas transportadas a travÃ©s de una especie de sueÃ±o- MoviÃ³ el rostro de su amiga con el propÃ³sito de despertarla, al mismo tiempo que le decÃ­a: -Â¿Sakura?? Sakura Â¿Me escuchas??  
  
-Â¿Eriol?? Â¿QuÃ© ocurriÃ³? Â¿DÃ³nde estamos? Â¿QuÃ© es este lugar?- preguntÃ³ Sakura, cuando vio todo el alrededor y se percatÃ³ de que naturalmente, no se encontraba en su casa.  
  
-Parece que estuviÃ©ramos dentro de un sueÃ±o, pero el hecho de que estÃ©s aquÃ­ y que todo sea tan real- contestÃ³ su amigo.  
  
-pero, Â¿ Por QuÃ©?  
  
-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar. Ven-dijo esto dÃ¡ndole la mano a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarla del cÃ©sped y se percatÃ³ de que aÃºn esta llevaba puesto el delantal que llevaba mientras ayudaba en la cocina; aquÃ­ fue que concluyÃ³, que en efecto, no era un sueÃ±o.  
  
-Estamos en lo que era tÃº casa Â¿cierto?  
  
-SÃ­, Â¿AÃºn lo recuerdas?  
  
-Claro; esta casa nunca cambiÃ³ ni cuando vivÃ­as como Claw y fui con la Carta Return a consultarle a Claw, cuando ocasionaste tantos problemas para que yo transformara las cartas y luego en la pelÃ­cula que hicimos con los estudiantes del curso de mÃ­ hermano cuando estaba en preparatoria y Nakuru prestÃ³ la casa y hasta yo actuÃ©. Â¿Recuerdas?  
  
-Como voy a olvidarlo, traÃ­as un kimono muy lindo; te veÃ­as como dice Tomoyo Â¡divina! y LÃ­ tambiÃ©n se dio cuenta- esto lo decÃ­a mientras comenzaron a caminar, al ver que la cara de la pobre Sakura se tornaba rojo como pimiento, continÃºo diciendo: -Vamos, tenemos que averiguar que hacemos aquÃ­.  
  
Continuando hasta el final del jardÃ­n donde llegaba la puerta de la magnifica residencia. Vieron un joven, no pasarÃ­a de los treinta aÃ±os y este, haciendo uso de la magia, abriÃ³ la puerta y se dirigiÃ³ al interior de la casa. Al cerrar la puerta de la residencia, Eriol tomÃ³ a Sakura de la mano y le dijo :- ven vamos a ver de que se trata- abriÃ³ la puerta manualmente y siguiendo la sombras y los ecos: siguieron al hombre hasta un salÃ³n al final del pasillo en donde fue cerrada la puerta detrÃ¡s de Ã©l.  
  
Eriol, que no acostumbraba a husmear y escuchar detrÃ¡s de las puertas: se puso en la posiciÃ³n que habÃ­a pillado tantas veces a Nakuru a lo que Sakura solo agregaba: -Sabes si estamos aquÃ­ por una razÃ³n Â¿no crees que ellos no podrÃ¡n vernos?  
  
Admirando la astucia de su amiga, Eriol y probÃ³ algo, que si se lo hubiese dicho a Sakura lo creerÃ­a un demente: se concentrÃ³, respirÃ³ profundo, y en un muro que se encontraba cerca, apoyÃ³ su mano y esta traspasÃ³ el concreto de la misma, lo que fue visto por Sakura, con la boca abierta y pÃ¡lida, a lo que su amigo la alentÃ³ y dijo: -ahora tÃº; intÃ©ntalo.  
  
Siguiendo el consejo de su amigo, Sakura tomÃ³ aire, se concentrÃ³ y tratÃ³ de traspasar el mismo punto hecho por su amigo, pero fracasÃ³.  
  
-Debes de hacerlo con confianza, si no, no funcionarÃ¡, respira y concÃ©ntrate con toda tÃº energÃ­a, siÃ©ntela fluir por tÃº cuerpo y podrÃ¡s hacerlo, recuerda que estamos aquÃ­ por un propÃ³sito-dijo su amigo- intÃ©ntalo de nuevo.  
  
Tratando nuevamente, y esta vez siguiendo los consejos de su amigo, logrÃ³ atravesar el concreto, a lo que su amigo agregÃ³: -Â¡Bravo! vamos ahora cuerpo completo-tomando su mano y diciendo:-uno, dos y tres!! - y atravesaron el muro hacia el interior del salÃ³n.  
  
Al entrar, encontraron inmediatamente a dos personas una de ellas acomodada en un confortable sillÃ³n que ambos, tanto Sakura como Eriol, reconocieron como el de Claw y la persona sentadas ante ellos era el mismÃ­simo Claw. Entre Eriol y Ã©l el parecido era increÃ­ble y se hacÃ­a notar que Claw no pasaba de los 25 aÃ±os. Lo segundo fue a la persona que habÃ­an seguido hasta ese salÃ³n al que Claw miraba con ternura y al mismo tiempo duda:  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© quieres Ming??-preguntÃ³ Claw.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© que quiero? TÃº sabes muy bien lo que yo quiero; y mÃ¡s aÃºn despuÃ©s de venirte tan de prisa a JapÃ³n y dejar lo del Concilio por mitad.  
  
-Ming, no hagas esto, sabes muy bien que en mis ambiciones no existe espacio para la avaricia, y por lo que veo amigo, a ti te sobra.  
  
-Tienes tanto poder desperdiciado, Claw, pero eres un tonto sentimental, en vez de aprovecharlo, creaste a esa torpe, comelona y despistada bestia que me enseÃ±aste en Hong Kong durante la reuniÃ³n del Concilio; Â¿CÃ³mo es que la llamas Asupero?? El otro, sin embargo, es muy prÃ¡ctico.  
  
-Es Keroberos, Ming, AdemÃ¡s Â¿De quÃ© servirÃ­a tener cartas si no tuvieran sus respectivos guardianes?-diciendo esto, Claw dirigiÃ³ su rostro a una mesa que se encontraba a una esquina del salÃ³n a donde Eriol y Sakura, aÃºn escuchando la conversaciÃ³n, observaron lo que esta tenÃ­a: anotaciones, apuntes, libros de conjuros y sobre todo un pequeÃ±o mazo de cartas a las que ellos reconocieron como Cartas Claw, pero estas eran un total de 12 segÃºn pudieron observar, este no habÃ­a creado todavÃ­a ni la mitad de las cartas que existÃ­an en la actualidad y el libro que las guardaba, mucho mÃ¡s nuevo e impecable de lo que serÃ­a en el futuro.  
  
-AÃºn creo que eres un tonto sentimental; imagÃ­nate lo que podrÃ­as hacer y tendrÃ­as si le dieras el uso correcto a tÃº magia: riqueza, poder,...  
  
-Ya tengo todo eso y a mÃ­ manera Ming.  
  
- Ahhhh sÃ­. es como cuando Ã©ramos niÃ±os (dijo esto mirando a su alrededor), humilde y orgulloso, pero esto te llevarÃ¡ a vivir y a morir en la soledad.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© es lo que quieres Ming?? no viniste a sermonearme acerca de mi forma de vida.  
  
-Vine a decirte y a darte una Ãºltima oportunidad viejo amigo de que te me unas. Podemos ser mucho mÃ¡s poderosos juntos que separados - dijo esto con una sonrisa en sus labios y cierta apatÃ­a en el tono de su voz.  
  
-TÃº lo que quieres es ayuda-mirÃ¡ndolo a la cara mientras decÃ­a estas palabras-por que lo que planeas, no lo puedes hacer tÃº solo.  
  
-Es cierto- respondiÃ³ Ming- pero sabes muy bien que el concilio ha caÃ­do en lo mÃ¡s profundo de la oscuridad, porque eso de elegir a Pao Tsu cÃ³mo prÃ³xima candidata cuando el viejo Lao muera, es denigrante Â¿Una mujer dÃ©bil por encima de nosotros??alguien debe estar bien loco-mirando por la ventana y luego, volteando su atenciÃ³n a los ojos de Claw que no reflejaban ni duda ni curiosidad-Â¿O me dirÃ¡s que estÃ¡s de acuerdo con su nominaciÃ³n? serÃ­a mejor que por ejemplo-diciendo esto mientras miraba a la puerta- te nominaras como jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros y una alianza entre nosotros asegurarÃ­a que el poder se quedara entre nosotros Â¿no crees?  
  
- Creo que la avaricia te ha invadido Ming-retirando la mano de su interlocutor de su hombro-no sabes lo que dices y aÃºn corriendo contra Pao Tsu Â¿QuÃ© evitarÃ­a que ella ganara?-se notaba el interÃ©s que despertaba en Claw, por lo que Eriol y Sakura estuvieron mÃ¡s que pendientes mÃ¡s desde aquella pregunta que de todo lo demÃ¡s.  
  
-Eliminando aquellos que apoyan su campaÃ±a Â¿o me dirÃ¡s que no existen personas que la quisieran ver como Jefa del Concilio; aunque siempre... te ha gustado, desde que entrenÃ¡bamos todos juntos-este mirando con curiosidad el rostro de Claw mientras se tornaba algo rosa y desviaba la mirada y luego, volviendo su mirada a la ventana- siempre la defendÃ­as de mis bromas y siempre convencÃ­as a Tsen y al mismÃ­simo Pao Mei a seguirte en su defensa, aunque para ser amigos no me han querido decir quien la nominÃ³; esa tonta cree que ganarÃ¡, pero cuando nos unamos, la derrotaremos- en esto Ãºltimo sus ojos brillaron y Claw se percatÃ³ de que su orgullo y avaricia no tenÃ­a lÃ­mites y lo que dijo despuÃ©s, comprobÃ³ las teorÃ­a de Claw a lo que Eriol y Sakura tambiÃ©n escucharon lo siguiente: -incluso si debemos deshacernos de ella y de quienes la apoyan.  
  
Claw, segundos antes se mostraba calmado, y no reaccionaba mÃ¡s allÃ¡ que observar a aquella persona que conocÃ­a desde la infancia, entrenado junto a Ã©l y con los demÃ¡s, a pesar de que Claw habÃ­a protegido y dado su vida por sus amigos, este en ese momento se percatÃ³ que la persona que habÃ­a conocido como el inquieto y busca problemas de Ming se convirtiÃ³ en una persona que no se detendrÃ­a ante nada ni nadie. Hasta ese momento solo se acercÃ³ ante Ming, levantÃ³ su mano derecha, pero no en actitud de golpearle sino que, levantÃ³ su Ã­ndice y solo le dijo: -De verdad ya no tienes remedio Â¿LlegarÃ­as a tanto para alcanzar el poder?? Pues, dÃ©jame decirte una cosa: no solo somos Tsen, Pao Mei y Yo que apoyamos a Pao Tsu, sino todo aquel que sabe que, el concilio en manos de ella estarÃ¡ bien y no poseerÃ¡ Era Oscura, como ocurrirÃ­a si tÃº llegaras al poder. Debes saber que Pao Tsu llegarÃ­a a mucho y a mÃ¡s. Â¡Â¡Si eso significa enfrentarme y oponerme a tÃ­!!  
  
Esto Ãºltimo habÃ­a hecho incomodar a Ming, que con dos pasos atrÃ¡s se alejÃ³ de Claw de su alcance momentÃ¡neo diciendo: -QuÃ© fiel eres, pero Pao Tsu no se casÃ³ contigo sino con Tsen Â¿Por quÃ© serÃ­a?? Â¿No correspondiÃ³ de la manera en que planeaste? Â¿O sÃ­? Tsen te quitÃ³ la oportunidad de ser feliz Â¿Por quÃ© dejÃ¡rsela a Ã©l??  
  
-Se nota que nuestros destinos son distintos. SerÃ¡ mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas mÃ¡s y darÃ© conocimiento al concilio de tus planes: Â¡serÃ¡s expulsado!!  
  
-Ese pensar te llevarÃ¡ a la tumba Claw!!!! y serÃ© yo quien te coloque en ella, y contigo a esos estÃºpidos Â¡YA LO VERÃ 


	8. busqueda 7

TÃ­tulo: "BUSQUEDA DE SENTIMIENTO EN Â¿TIEMPO?"  
  
1 Por:Moni_Lyna  
  
Capitulo 7: Tiempo perdido  
  
-No puedo creerlo: !YUE!!- pensaba Eriol, mientras desempacaba en la habitaciÃ³n que le habÃ­a tocado compartir con Yukito. Ahora todo tenÃ­a sentido:-La Voz conocÃ­a a cada uno de ellos y le describiÃ³ cada una de sus actitudes a Kinad, acerca de la forma de pensar y actuar de cada uno, ademÃ¡s, de que fue Ã©l quien instruyÃ³ a Kinad desde que era pequeÃ±a a trabajar con las cartas: a transformarlas y a usarlas de la manera que las usÃ³: para viajar en el tiempo, al pasado y supo como y donde localizar en su tiempo a la familia de LÃ­ y hasta a Ã©l mismo.  
  
Bajando las escaleras, despuÃ©s de terminar de desempacar, se encontrÃ³ con un concurrido pÃºblico reunido en la lujosa sala. No se habÃ­a percatado de los lujos que poseÃ­a la residencia hasta momentos antes mientras recorrÃ­a el pasillo principal de los pisos superiores y descendiÃ³ las escaleras. Era cierto, el abuelo (bueno, bisabuelo) de Tomoyo, antes de morir, era una persona que vivÃ­a entre muchas comodidades; como se podÃ­a notar por el lujo de que allÃ­ se respiraba: Las habitaciones tenÃ­an dos camas de roble separadas por una pequeÃ±a mesa de roble, todas las habitaciones (incluso las salas de estar, que eran varias), se encontraban alfombradas y una chimenea era habitual en cada alcoba, los armarios eran espaciosos y cada habitaciÃ³n tenÃ­a conexiÃ³n telefÃ³nica , hermosos floreros adornaban los topes de las repisas sobre las chimeneas y un precioso escritorio de roble, ocupaba el Ã¡rea de la ventana.  
  
DespuÃ©s de cenar y siendo bien tarde en la noche, todos estaban concentrados revisando todos los papeles, pergaminos y libros enviados por la Familia de Shaoran desde Hong Kong con Meiling y Tai, al no encontrar nada, y revisando su reloj, Eriol dijo: - Bueno, serÃ¡ mejor que continuemos maÃ±ana- habÃ­a dicho, mirando en los rostros de Sakura y Kinad que se habÃ­an excusado de que no decÃ­an casi nada, pues les dolÃ­a la garganta y Eriol defendÃ­a aquel comentario de las jÃ³venes-Sakura y Kinad no estÃ¡n bien y ademÃ¡s, tendremos que madrugar para comenzar el entrenamiento, maÃ±ana.  
  
Dicho esto, todos en la sala accedieron y cada persona iniciÃ³ su recorrido a sus habitaciones y comenzaron las rutinas a la hora de dormir, claro que Nakuru, Tomoyo y Meiling, se instalaron para hablar en la habitaciÃ³n de "Kinad" y "Sakura", pero era tal el escÃ¡ndalo de Meiling y Nakuru discutiendo (a propÃ³sito para que Tomoyo no pensara tanto en su madre y conciliara el sueÃ±o esa noche), de que Tai segÃºn Nakuru no es para Meiling y viceversa, hasta que Touya intervino quejÃ¡ndose por el ruido que hacÃ­an las jÃ³venes. Obedeciendo al joven, las jÃ³venes que no pertenecÃ­an a la habitaciÃ³n se retiraron a las suyas, y pronto, despuÃ©s de Touya despedirse de su hermana, la casa fue sumida en un profundo silencio.  
  
Pero no todos dormÃ­an, pues Eriol, miraba su reloj por dÃ©cima vez y observÃ³ la hora: eran las tres de la maÃ±ana. Se parÃ³ y vio a su compaÃ±ero de cuarto, Yukito, sumido en un profundo sueÃ±o, se levantÃ³, se puso una bata encima de la pijama y saliÃ³ de la habitaciÃ³n con cuidado, para no despertar a nadie y se puso a recorrer el pasillo principal de la parte de arriba de la casa. Cuando, al final de pasillo, encontrÃ³ una habitaciÃ³n que se encontraba con llave. Estaba por seguir el pasillo, cuando la curiosidad le invadiÃ³, el seguro estaba puesto. MÃ¡s curiosidad se despertÃ³ en Ã©l y utilizÃ³ sus poderes y abriÃ³ la puerta. Estaba oscuro el interior de la habitaciÃ³n y encendiÃ³ el bombillo y observÃ³ el interior de la misma.  
  
Era un estudio, pero muy distinto al que tenÃ­a en su apartamento en la ciudad: habÃ­a fotografÃ­as por doquier, en marcos, en cuadros en las paredes y esparcidas en todos los muebles que habÃ­an allÃ­, colocadas en Ã¡lbumes y por fechas y lo que mÃ¡s le sorprendiÃ³ fue el hecho de ver propias fotografÃ­as de Ã©l y de los demÃ¡s entre los montones de fotos, estaban tambiÃ©n Tomoyo, y Sakura, ademÃ¡s de Ruby Moon, revisÃ³ la fecha y se percatÃ³ de que eran de hacÃ­a ya cuatro aÃ±os y mÃ¡s.  
  
-"CumpleaÃ±os de Sakura no. 16", "CumpleaÃ±os de Tomoyo", "cumpleaÃ±os nÃ³. 20 de Touya"-eran los tÃ­tulos que leÃ­a en las portadas y en reverso leÃ­a:-"Tomoyo y Eriol, CumpleaÃ±os nÃ³. 14 de Sakura" es cierto. Sakura nos tomÃ³ esta foto.  
  
Viendo hasta le final del salÃ³n, dio cuenta de cÃ¡maras de video, depositadas en diferentes cajas, y algunas fueras, rollo de fotografÃ­as, nuevas amontonadas y algunas que faltaban por revelar. Al lado, un mueble con videos y montones de cintas, junto a un televisor y un videograbadora, delante de estos, habÃ­a un sillÃ³n en el cual habÃ­a tambiÃ©n fotos esparcidas en todo el mueble, recogiÃ³ algunas y tambiÃ©n, recogiÃ³ algunas y vio una de las cintas debajo de las fotos, la recogiÃ³ y la insertÃ³ en la casettera y encendiÃ³ el televisor y se sentÃ³ en el sofÃ¡ y observÃ³ lo que ocurrÃ­a en ella:  
  
Tomoyo: -Ay Sakurita!!! Â¡Â¡Te ves divina!!!  
  
Sakura: -jejeje  
  
Kero: -Â¡Vamos a la carga!!!  
  
Sakura: -Â¿QuÃ© carta es??  
  
Kero: -SiÃ©ntela de donde es que proviene.  
  
Shaoran: -la energÃ­a viene de allÃ­.  
  
-Â¡Â¡NO puede ser!!- decÃ­a el joven- es cuando Sakura y LÃ­ competÃ­an por capturar las cartas  
  
Â¡Hace mÃ¡s de 10 aÃ±os!  
  
-10 aÃ±os exactamente- dice una voz desde la puerta, que asustÃ³ al joven hechicero y lo apenÃ³, pues Ã©l andaba en pijama y la joven andaba en una preciosa bata de seda azul, que combinaba con el color de sus ojos-Con que lograste abrir el cerrojo??-preguntaba la joven llena de picardÃ­a.  
  
Â¿-Â¿QuÃ© es esto Tomoyo??  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© es quÃ©??  
  
-TÃº sabes muy bien, todo esto Â¿todo esto es tuyo??  
  
-En realidad es, bueno, era del abuelo- dijo tristemente- el abuelo adoraba a Sakura, pero nunca aprobÃ³ el matrimonio de sus padres, asÃ­ que, Sakura nunca supo que era su abuelo, hasta que falleciÃ³, hace ya mÃ¡s de una aÃ±o- dijo esto Ãºltimo sentÃ¡ndose al lado del joven en el sillÃ³n- el abuelo solo llegÃ³ a verla una sola vez, cuando tenÃ­amos 10 aÃ±os. Cuando ella se fue, se desilusionÃ³ mucho, y yo para entusiasmarlo, tuve el atrevimiento de decirle el secreto de Sakura: que era Card Captor y que yo grababa todas sus aventuras.  
  
.-Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¿QUEEE??? Y Â¿quÃ© pasÃ³ '' Â¿QuÃ© dijo??  
  
-Que Sakura era igual que Nadeshisko, su madre, tan bondadosa y tan despistada, que debÃ­a prevenir que algo le pasara y que le mandase cuanto pudiese los videos que grabara hasta entonces y eso hice. ViviÃ³ mÃ¡s feliz de esa forma. Para Ã©l, tiempo no se detuvo, al contrario siguiÃ³.  
  
-Â¿Y desde entonces, le mandas todo concerniente a Sakura y las cartas?  
  
-NO sÃ³lo de las cartas, de Shaoran tambiÃ©n, se puso tan feliz cuando con la declaraciÃ³n de Shaoran a Sakura cuando atraparon la Ãºltima carta, despuÃ©s de haberte ido.  
  
-Â¿Le mandaste un video de eso??-preguntÃ³ el joven.  
  
-No solo de eso-dijo la joven - de ti tambiÃ©n- dijo sonrojÃ¡ndose.  
  
-Â¿De mÃ­?- dijo el joven, tambiÃ©n sonrojÃ¡ndose.  
  
-Claro que sÃ­, salÃ­amos en casi todas las fotografÃ­as de cumpleaÃ±os de todos nosotros que le hablÃ© de ti -dijo aÃºn mÃ¡s sonrojada- eres muy amable y especial para mÃ­ Eriol y te agradezco por lo que hiciste cuando me enterÃ© de lo que habÃ­a pasado con mi mamÃ¡, por eso te estimo tanto. Sabes tenemos muchas cosas en comÃºn- dijo mirÃ¡ndole a los ojos  
  
Â¿-Â¿QuÃ© es?-preguntÃ³ el joven sonrojado mÃ¡s que un tomate y que sentÃ­a que su corazÃ³n le latÃ­a a mil por segundo  
  
-Sakura y las Cartas; yo adoro a Sakura y tÃº cuidas de ella y la proteges al igual que proteges las cartas y a todos nosotros. AdemÃ¡s que a nosotros dos, nos fascina el misterio y las vueltas que le hemos dado al hecho de que Sakura y Shaoran son almas gemelas pero nunca pensamos en nosotros mismos Â¿No cree? Â¿No piensas igual que yo??  
  
De repente, la habitaciÃ³n no existÃ­a, la mente, tanto de Eriol como de Tomoyo se puso en blanco y hasta las voces que provenÃ­an del video que corrÃ­a en el televisor dejaron de existir para ellos, Solo se miraban fijamente en los ojos de uno y de otro, hasta que se perdieron en sus pensamientos, hasta que ocurriÃ³ lo que Nakuru habÃ­a predecido horas antes en el auto de Touya, camino a la cabaÃ±a; Eriol se inclinÃ³ hacia el rostro de la joven y ella acercÃ³ su rostro al de Ã©l y ocurriÃ³ lo que tenÃ­a que pasar: el beso mÃ¡s tierno y dulce que una pareja que se quiere, se podÃ­a dar, para ellos, durÃ³ toda una eternidad y al separar sus labios y mirarse nuevamente, lo supieron: tanto como sus amigos, Sakura y Shaoran, ellos tambien estaban destinados a estar juntos para siempre.  
  
El resto de la velada, conversaron (como una pareja que se reencuentra por primera vez lo hace), vieron unos videos de varios aÃ±os atrÃ¡s y recordaron los viejos tiempos, ademÃ¡s de los videos en donde Eriol no aparecÃ­a, pues solo podÃ­a volver a JapÃ³n durante las vacaciones de verano y que estaba libre de las clases de Secundaria, hasta que se instalÃ³ en JapÃ³n, para estudiar en la Universidad de Tomoeda, junto a sus amigos, pero en los pasados dÃ­as habÃ­a planeado regresar a Londres, pues pensaba que sus sentimientos a Tomoyo, no iban a ser correspondidos por la joven. Se alegraba que esto hubiese ocurrido esa noche: pues ya habÃ­a decidido que hacer: se quedarÃ­a en JapÃ³n pues ya tenÃ­a una razÃ³n para permanecer allÃ­. Observaron la mayor parte de los videos, hasta que ambos, cayeron rendidos del cansancio, y durmieron en los brazos del otro.  
  
Al otro dÃ­a, al Touya dirigirse a los baÃ±os, se percatÃ³ de la puerta del estudio que se encontraba abierta parcialmente, hecho que no ocurrÃ­a cuando se durmiÃ³ la noche anterior. Al entrar se percatÃ³ de la pareja rendida en el sofÃ¡ y como Eriol tenÃ­a sus brazos alrededor de la joven y esta dormÃ­a profundamente sobre su pecho. Esto puso a Touya encolerizado, el cual, con brusquedad, sacudÃ­a al joven hechicero, que despertaba, pero aun tenÃ­a los brazos, alrededor de la joven.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Vaya Cosa!! EscÃºchame Hiraguizagua- decÃ­a Touya con ira mientras seguÃ­a sacudiendo al joven hasta despertarlo totalmente- No serÃ¡ mÃ­ hermana, pero si es mi prima y te digo que se vayan a sus respectivas habitaciones antes de que alguien mÃ¡s sÃ© de cuenta-Con los gritos de Touya, Tomoyo se despertÃ³ de golpe y se sonrojÃ³ al encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro de su primo.  
  
-Â¿Â¿Touya??-dijo la joven.  
  
-Â¡Â¡vete a tÃº cuarto Tomoyo!! Â¡Â¡Â¡Ahora!!- respondiÃ³ el joven enojado.  
  
-SerÃ¡ mejor que te vayas Tomoyo, hablaremos mÃ¡s tarde, - dijo Eriol sin retirar su mirada del encolerizado Kinomoto.  
  
La joven, asintiendo con el rostro, se retirÃ³, dejando a Eriol a solas con Touya, y cerrÃ³ la puerta del estudio detrÃ¡s de ella.  
  
-No pasÃ³ nada- dijo el joven defendiÃ©ndose - nos quedamos viendo unos videos y nos dormimos, MÃ¡s nada.  
  
-Mientes- dijo el joven- Se te nota en los ojos: lo sÃ©, y en la forma en que la miraste: la miraste como el mocoso ve a mi hermana. La miraste como mi papÃ¡ veÃ­a a mi mamÃ¡ y aÃºn lo hace cuando mira una de las fotografÃ­as en la sala y. bueno. - eso no importa, ah bueno, solo una cosa: - acercÃ¡ndose al rostro del joven que estaba algo pÃ¡lido por la presencia enojada del joven ( y le habÃ­a costado trabajo acostumbrarse a ver ese rostro cada vez que Shaoran se acercaba a Sakura) -cierra estÃ¡ puerta, que esta habitaciÃ³n no estaba abierta anoche. Â¡Â¡Â¡AHH!! Casi se me olvida no le des idea al mocoso de esta velada porque, hechiceros o no los mato a los dos y no dirÃ© nada de lo que vi Â¿de acuerdo?  
  
El joven dudÃ³, pero al final dijo: -de acuerdo.  
  
Siguiendo el consejo de Kinomoto, cerrÃ³ la puerta del estudio y no mencionÃ³ nada a nadie. Bueno, por lo menos, en las dos primeras horas, ya que al ser la hora del desayuno, Meiling, Sakura y Nakuru, se encargaron de prepararlo y Tomoyo durmiÃ³ mÃ¡s de lo acostumbrado. Se despertÃ³ cuado sintiÃ³ el olor a cafÃ© que inundaba toda la casa, se levantÃ³, se baÃ±Ã³, se vistiÃ³ e iniciÃ³ a descender las escaleras, cuando escuchÃ³ unos pasos detrÃ¡s de ella y volteÃ³. La figura parada frente a ella le dijo: -buenos dÃ­as- y depositÃ³ un beso en su mejilla. Ella respondiÃ³ y bajaron juntos al comedor agarrado de las manos. Cuando ingresaron al comedor de esa forma, Touya escupiÃ³ todo el cafÃ© que acababa de ingerir, en la mesa, lo que llamÃ³ la atenciÃ³n de los demÃ¡s jÃ³venes y de las chicas que se encontraban en la cocina, terminando de preparar el desayuno. Casi inmediatamente todos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y lo que provocÃ³ alegrÃ­a de casi todos los presentes.  
  
-Â¡No lo puedo creer- decÃ­a Meiling-Â¡Â¡Â¡Felicidades!!!- mientras depositaba un plato lleno de Hotcakes en la mesa.  
  
-Vaya si que se tardaron- dijo Yukito, sentado en su silla y depositando el vaso de jugo en la mesa.  
  
-Ya era Hora- decÃ­a Spi, mientras comÃ­a un plato de huevos revueltos con tostada.  
  
-Â¡Ahora sÃ³lo quedo Yo!! Â¡BUAHHHH!!!-gritaba Nakuru sentÃ¡ndose en la silla al lado de Tatsume.  
  
Las Ãºnicas que no dijeron nada, fueron "Sakura" y "Kinad", que solo se conformaron con sonreÃ­r. Esto hizo sospechar a Tomoyo, que conociendo a su prima, sabÃ­a que esta no se quedarÃ­a callada y mÃ¡s aÃºn con la noticia, pues conocÃ­a los sentimientos que esta tenÃ­a para con Eriol y el temor de que este, no le correspondiera. Eriol para distraer, le acercÃ³ la silla a la joven para que se sentara y al lado de ella se acomodÃ³. Se percatÃ³ de la Astucia de Tomoyo y dijo a "Sakura" y "Kinad": - vaya Â¿la gripe las agarrÃ³??- a lo que ellas contestaron inclinando la cabeza en forma positiva- es natural en este clima- dijo el joven- bueno, serÃ¡ mejor desayunemos, al menos que alguien tenga una objeciÃ³n- y diciendo esto, iniciaron el desayuno- tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo el joven sirviÃ©ndose jugo y Hotcakes, no sin antes percatarse de las miradas fulminantes desprendidas por Touya y Shaoran observaba muy atento la situaciÃ³n al mismo tiempo que pensaba: -Ya por lo menos, no serÃ© yo sÃ³lo.  
  
Comentarios: Â¡Â¡Bueno!! Se puede decir que estoy embargada de romanticismo. Quienes se esperaban que algo mÃ¡s pasara en el estudio entre ellos, quedaron muy decepcionados. El personaje de Eriol es tan serio que no me lo imaginaba dando la declaraciÃ³n de su amor por Tomoyo, asÃ­ que lo hice al revÃ©s: Â¡Tomoyo es la coqueta e insinuadora!!! Shaoran ahora no estarÃ¡ solo en el ataque de Touya en su contra, ya que Touya adora a Tomoyo tanto como a su hermana. Pero veremos que pasarÃ¡. Y Touya oculta algo Â¿QuÃ© serÃ¡?? Bueno al igual que Eriol, "Kinad" y "Sakura" Ojos a las comillas que son la clave para entender en parte el secreto que esconden esos tres. Tomen en cuenta que este capÃ­tulo es dedicado solo a la escena ocurrida con estos dos y por eso es corta. No quise inundarlo en mas detalles ^. ^!! Ah!!  
  
Avances: Shaoran comprenderÃ¡ mucho la actitud de Touya hacia Ã©l y lo tendrÃ¡ que aprender a la mala. Este, tambiÃ©n se darÃ¡ cuenta, que algo ocurre con su querida Sakura, ademÃ¡s que comenzarÃ¡n los entrenamientos de las jÃ³venes maestras de las cartas y una sorpresa serÃ¡ revelada que involucra al mayor de los Kinomoto. Un plan que es algo descabellado, serÃ¡ dado por Eriol y que serÃ¡ arriesgado, no solo la vida de los cuatro hechiceros, sino, tambien de sus creaciones.  
  
Proximo capÃ­tulo: SoluciÃ³n de Tres (la respuesta de Clow).  
  
  
  
Por supuesto, comentarios, dudas o Tomatazos a:  
  
[pic][pic] Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	9. busqueda 8

Título: "BUSQUEDA DE SENTIMIENTOS EN ¿TIEMPO?"  
  
Por:Moni_Lyna  
  
Capítulo 8: Solución de Tres (¿la respuesta de Clow?).  
  
  
  
Era de esperarse que al finalizar el desayuno, Shaoran se quedara con Meiling y Tai a continuar revisando todos los papeles y documentos traídos por ellos de Hong Kong (aunque Shaoran utilizaba esto como excusa para quedarse en casa por dos razones: primera, Touya iría con "Kinad", "Sakura", Eriol, Kero y Yue a entrenar y la idea de Touya contra Eriol no le agradaba mucho, y más aún con lo de Tomoyo y el joven inglés; segundo, la idea de Tai y Meiling, no le agradaba mucho y aprovecharía el momento que estuviesen revisando los documentos, para hacerlos desistir de esa idea de matrimonio), Tomoyo, se quedaría en casa, con Nakuru, y Tatsume, se excusó diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo y se dirigió a su habitación..  
  
A mediados de la mañana y con la ayuda de las cartas "Illusion" de ambas jóvenes, iniciaron combates de prácticas con Fierays creados con estas cartas y al mismo tiempo, respondían a los de Kero y Yue, mientras Touya y Eriol observaban cerca y discutían los ataques de los guardianes y Eriol, en cierta forma, esperaba el ataque verbal del joven, acerca de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior con Tomoyo y de la hora del desayuno. Mientras observaban una suave nieve comenzaba a caer y a cubrir el terreno donde las jóvenes practicaban y ellos observaban.  
  
-¿Viste eso?-preguntó Touya- Yue exagera. , No debió atacar a mi hermana de esa forma - levantándose de repente al ver el ataque propinado por el guardián a la joven maestra- entre esas criaturas y eso dos, no sólo destruirán a Kinad y a Sakura, sino también la mitad del bosque..  
  
-Sé que te preocupas demasiado por Sakura, lo entiendo, ella es tú hermana, pero debes de entender, que cuando el verdadero ataque ocurra, deben de estar preparadas, no solo "Sakura", sino "Kinad" también- dijo el joven hechicero- no podrás protegerla para siempre.  
  
Escuchando esto, el joven se sentó nuevamente y continuó observando las prácticas. Al llegar el medio día, una fuerte nevada comenzó a caer, lo cual provocó que el entrenamiento finalizara mucho antes de la hora planeada, por lo cual, iniciaron el regreso a la cabaña, Yue y Kero volvieron a sus identidades falsas, e iniciaron la ascensión a la cabaña. La nieve comenzaba a ceder, cuando, unas motocicletas de nieve, provenientes de la base de la montaña, se encontraron en el camino con los jóvenes. Por lo que parecía, hombres y mujeres conducían un total de cinco motocicletas y al encontrarse con los jóvenes, una de las motocicletas le interrumpió el paso, a este no se le veía el rostro, cubierto por el casco no se lograba ver quien era. , Dos de ellos se colocaron cada uno, al lado de "Sakura" y "Kinad", que aunque iban con el pelo hecho un desastre y cubiertas en nieve, tierra y abrigadas, se notaba que eran unas jóvenes muy atractivas.  
  
-¿Adónde van?-preguntó uno de los jóvenes que se encontraba a los lados de "Kinad"- tal vez podamos llevarlas- sonriendo a las jóvenes a través del casco.  
  
-Piérdete, perdedor- dijo Touya en un tono de enfado-no ocasiones problemas-volteándose al joven y dirigiéndose a los demás-caminen, se nos hace tarde.  
  
-tal vez podamos darle un aventón, señoritas- dijo el joven que se encontraba al lado de "Sakura".  
  
-No necesitamos ayuda pero gracias- dijo Eriol mirando a los demás sujetos.  
  
-No hablé contigo- dirigiéndose al joven y volteándose hacia las dos jovencitas- tal vez quieran venir con nosotros y dejar a estos tres- señalando a Eriol, Touya y Yukito.  
  
-Te dije que... -comenzó a decir Touya, pero no pudo concluir la frase ya que el que estaba frente al grupo hizo una señal con la mano derecha, apagó la motonieve y detuvo a los otros dos, a los lados de "Kinad" y "Sakura" para atacar al joven Kinomoto y tal vez propinarle una paliza.  
  
Quitándose el casco que le ocultaba el rostro, pudieron ver de quien se trataba: una hermosa joven de ojos grises y pelo castaño y por la apariencia física y su acento, se dio a entender que era extranjera..  
  
-¿Touya? ¿Touya Kinomoto??- dijo la joven ¡claro!! Ya sabía yo, que esa actitud me era conocida. Siempre a la defensiva y tan guapo. No has cambiado. O_O??  
  
-¿Este es de quien tanto hablabas??- dijo el joven de la motonieve al lado de Sakura- lo siento... yo no sabía... -disculpándose con las jóvenes.  
  
-Los demás se quitaron los cascos y habían 2 que eran japoneses, los otros tres (la joven y otra chica y un muchacho, eran igual que ella, extranjeros)  
  
-¿Cómo estás Melody?? hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo el joven en inglés, con lo que sorprendió a sus demás acompañantes, pues no sabían que este hablaba otros idiomas. Su inglés fue entendido por Eriol y Kinad, pero no por Sakura y Yukito. -¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que te habías ido a los Estados Unidos hace meses.  
  
-Vine por las vacaciones de año nuevo- respondió la joven- estuve en Tomoeda, pero no te localicé y jamás respondiste a mis mensajes.  
  
-Bueno... he estado ocupado- respondió el joven mirando atrás donde se encontraba su hermana y los demás..  
  
-. Sí por supuesto- observando con detenimiento a los demás que acompañaban al joven- ¿... Y ellos son...??  
  
-¡AH! Perdón- se disculpó. Era la primera vez que su hermana lo escuchaba disculparse con una chica y estaba tan calmado- este es Eriol Hiraguizagua, mi amigo Yukito Tukishiro, Kinad y mi hermana Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
-¡Vaya casi no te reconozco! Estás preciosa Sakura, Te conocí una vez que fuiste a la universidad a buscar a tú hermano, debes estarle dando problemas a Touya con tus novios pues conociéndolo ¿A qué sí??- Touya se puso rojo cuando la joven lo miró a los ojos. Eriol y Yukito se dieron cuenta y les costó mucho trabajo no explotar de la risa, pues la joven en realidad lo conocía. Y dirigiéndose al joven, que aún no regresaba a su color normal y no se daba cuenta de la nieve que caía ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás Touya?  
  
-Bueno, es indefinida- dijo el joven - pero y tú ¿cuanto tiempo te quedarás??  
  
-Me voy mañana a Tomoeda, llevo aquí varios días, pero quiero pasar el año nuevo en la ciudad y volveré a Norteamérica después de año nuevo. Bueno- dijo sonrojándose- nos veremos-dijo la joven.  
  
-Adiós- respondió el joven también algo sonrojado, y que fue notado por el resto de los que estaban allí presentes.  
  
-¡¡Ah!!-dijo la joven-casi se me olvida-volteándose nuevamente hacia Touya- vine a Japón para avisarte personalmente de un puesto disponible en Chicago, unos doctores amigos míos y que están en la junta del hospital, me están guardando el puesto, a ver si te interesaba. Te mandé e-mails, informándote del puesto y otras cosillas. Esa era mi principal razón al volver al Japón: ver porque no recibía ninguna respuesta de tú parte.  
  
-Hay muchas razones por las cuales no te respondo, Melody, pero no puedo explicártelas-dirigiendo su mirada al grupo que esperaba al joven mientras le respondía y escuchaban sutilmente la conversación.  
  
-Comprendo-dice la joven al mismo tiempo que lo mira a los ojos- por la misma razón que rompiste nuestra relación (dijo esto en inglés y sólo fue entendido por los americanos Touya, Eriol y Kinad), sabes que eres muy especial para mí y no me rendiré tan fácil-diciendo esto, depositó un sutil beso en los labios del joven, encendio su motonieve y seguida por los demás comenzaron a ascender la montaña.  
  
Rostros llenos de preguntas se reflejaron ante Touya por parte de sus acompañantes y antes de que algúno, pudiese formular algúna pregunta (como el joven imaginaba), solo se empeñó en decir: -ni una pregunta; hablaré cuando yo pueda y quiera- y los demás respetaron su decisión.  
  
******************************  
  
Llegando los jóvenes a la casa, se encontraron con las escandalosas voces de Meiling, Tai y Shaoran que se escuchaban desde afuera de la casa y hasta en la reja de la misma, por donde los jóvenes ingresaron y encontraron a Nakuru, Tomoyo y Spi, que a pesar del frío que hacía, se quedaron afuera, y vieron cuando el grupo ingresaba al área del jardín. Tatsume, en ese momento, salía de la casa con una sonrisa algo sospechosa.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Shaoran???-preguntó "Kinad".  
  
-Bueno-dijo Tomoyo-creo que no soporta ni aún se adapta de la idea de que Meiling se case con Tai, desde que ella mencionó hace como 10 minutos la palabra boda y matrimonio delante de Lí, este comenzó a decir que eran muy jóvenes, que no debían casarse hasta que supuestamente, se conocieran mejor y ese tipo de excusas. Tai le contestó que no era su decisión y que Meiling ya era una chica grande al igual que él y que no debía meterse. Bueno esa es la explicación corta- Nakuru y Spi asentían con la cabeza, apoyando la historia de Tomoyo.  
  
Los jóvenes al tratar de ingresar a la casa se encontraron con Tai, retirándose de la sala hacia los pisos superiores y lanzando llamas (literalmente), Meiling en un lado de la sala y Shaoran del otro que decía: - Pero Meiling, dame la razón. ¡¡Sabes que Tai no es la mejor elección para matrimonio!!.  
  
-¡¡Mira Shaoran Lí (toda roja y su voz resonaba por toda la sala), la decisión de casarme con Tai es mía y no tuya!!! Además, prefiero casarme con alguien que amo y me agrada y me hace reír. Cada uno a sus gustos. ¡¡¡El hecho de que no puedas proponerle matrimonio a Sakura, no significa que puedes prohibir el mío!!! ¿¿¿Entendiste???  
  
Ya irritado por la actitud de su prima, Shaoran, pasó por la multitud de rostros que observaban atentos desde el recibidor, ni siquiera se percató de que Touya estaba presente (claro, estaba atontado por lo ocurrido minutos antes con Melody y preocupado por lo dicho por la joven china: ¿¿Matrimonio y Sakura en una misma oración??) Y mucho menos por su querida Sakura. Al salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, Tomoyo, preocupada dijo: -Sakura debes hablar con él, está actuando de una manera irracional- mientras ingresaban a la sala.  
  
-Veré lo que puedo hacer- dijo la joven mientras se despedía de su prima y le decía a "Kinad" y a Tomoyo: -Hablen con Meiling y traten de calmarla. Volveré en un momento-."Kinad" trato de detenerla y "Sakura" respondió: -volveré pronto-cerrando la puerta atrás de ella.  
  
**********************************  
  
- No tardó mucho en alcanzar al joven que al ponerse a su lado le dijo: - Ahora sé lo que siente- todo triste y con la mirada perdida en la nieve que caía.  
  
-¿Quién??-pregunto la joven.  
  
-Tú hermano, Touya- contesto el joven- ahora sé lo que siente cada vez que te ve cerca de mí. Creo que es lo mismo, ¿no crees?? Es tonto lo sé- mirando el cielo nevado- pero creo que es lo mismo, nada más. quiero mucho a Meiling y no quisiera verla sufrir, aunque Tai es un buen amigo y una buena persona, pero....  
  
- ¿No puedes verla cerca de alguien más?? ¿O sí?? Creo que fue la sorpresa de que quiera casarse y te lo encuentras pronto ¿No?? Apenas, para ti tiene veinte años y la sigues viendo con once y con dos coletas, te crees su hermano mayor, su protector y en ningún momento te avisó de lo que había ocurrido en Hong Kong en tu ausencia, mientras ella estaba enferma. Para mí es eso lo que ocurre, pero creo que... ¿Quieres que sea feliz ó no??- preguntó la joven mirándole al rostro.  
  
- Si- contesto el joven- creo que tienes razón. Sakura, muchas gracias- mirando a la joven observar la nieve caer y se dijo a sí mismo: -Se ve tan linda, Shaoran, ármate de valor y ¡¡¡pregúntale!!!. ¡¡¡ Pregúntale!!! Vamos, hazlo!!!-escuchaba esa vocecilla interior aconsejándole a lo que el se acercó a su novia, que aun seguía distraída observando la nieve caer, le tomó ambas manos que estaban, aun cubiertas con unos guantes gruesos y su rostro estaba manchado y algo sucio por las practicas y que decir de su cabello. Pero para él, para Shaoran, se veía más encantadora que nunca. Respiró profundo y dijo: -Sakura yo quisiera que....  
  
La joven, dándose cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir, soltó sus manos de las de él y dijo: - Por favor, vayamos a casa que hace mucho frío y nos vamos a enfermar.  
  
Shaoran se heló. Para él, algo no estaba del todo bien y preguntó, mirándola a los ojos: -¿Nos vamos a resfriar?? A mi no me molesta - y se inclinó para darle un beso, pero esta, "Sakura" echó para atrás, siguió caminando con rumbo de regreso a la cabaña y dijo: -Vamos Shaoran- esperando a que el joven la alcance y este, entre decepcionado e intrigado, siguió a la joven presintiendo algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo, pero no mencionó nada al respecto. Ahora mismo, no le preocupaba la situación Meiling-Tai, ahora su mayor preocupación era Sakura. Entraron juntos a la casa y se encontraron cara a cara con Meiling esperándolos en el recibidor y a "Kinad", con los ojos dirigidos a la puerta, pero sentada con Eriol y los demás en la sala.  
  
-¿Podría hablar a solas con Shaoran, Sakura?-preguntó Meiling a la joven que ingresaba con su novio. Esta, accediendo, dejó a los dos primos en el recibidor y se dirigió adonde estaban los demás y se sentó al lado de "Kinad".  
  
-Quiero pedirte disculpas-comenzó a decir la joven- no debí de decirte todo eso... estuvo mal Shaoran...eres..-pero aquí, la joven fue interrumpida por su primo.  
  
-No Meiling- dijo el joven- yo soy el que te debe de pedir disculpas. Estuvo muy mal que me esté metiendo en tú vida y en la relación que tienes con Tai. El siempre gustó de ti- mirándola ponerse roja- en serio. Siempre lo decía cuando cursábamos el final de la primaria, antes de venirme a Japón. Y creo que cuando me dejaste estar con Sakura, este vio la oportunidad por la ventana y la tomó y me siento felices por ustedes. Se que serán felices.- dijo dándole un abrazo a su prima y que esta, recibió con agrado y Tai, observando desde el pie de las escaleras, se acercó a los dos primos y le extendio la mano a Shaoran, en señal de tregua y este la aceptó y al mismo tiempo decía: -Bienvenido a la familia Lí, amigo.  
  
-"Sakura" al acercarse a los que se encontraban en la sala y al acomodarse junto a "Kinad" preguntó: -¿Qué leen?  
  
-Son los diarios de los jefes que ha tenido el Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente-dijo Eriol- estamos buscando indicios de lo que pasó después de la discusión que tuvo Clow con Ming. Lo que pasó en esa proyección astral que tuvimos Sakura y Yo, pero hasta ahora, no ha aparecido nada, pero seguiremos investigando.  
  
-¿No habían revisado los parientes de Shaoran antes de enviar todo esto?- preguntó "Sakura" revolviendo documentos y sacando dos diarios y un puñado de pergaminos.  
  
-Sí lo hicieron. Todo lo que enviaron data de la era de Clow y cuando este era miembro del Concilio, aunque los documentos son muy antiguos, hay que leer con cuidado, pues hay escrito en Chino y en japonés.- en ese momento el grupo se agranda, pues Meiling, Shaoran y Tai se unían a la búsqueda, agarrando también, pergaminos y papeles.  
  
-¡Aquí hay algo!!-dice "Kinad" de repente que llamó la atención de los que se encontraban en la cocina, y de Tatsume que del otro lado de la sala realizaba muchas anotaciones y se acercó al grupo- está en japonés y más abajo parece chino y dice: "Juzgado por alta traición e intento de asesinato, considerados como los más graves cargos hechos a cualquier miembro del Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente, se le encuentra culpable a Ming Tien, miembro de la casa Ming, por votación unánime de la Junta del Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente, al exilio y destierro de Hong Kong y debido al despojo de poderes sufridos por el acusado, la sentencia se llevará a cabo el 26 de diciembre...", fue el día del ataque en el parque- agregó la joven- y fue firmado por miren- dirigiéndose a "Sakura" y Eriol y que los demás prestaron atención- los miembros del Concilio que acarrearon la sentencia- mostrando al final del pergamino unas firmas y sellos en chino y una pertenecía al mismísimo Clow, pero las otras, por ser en chino dijo "Kinad" a Shaoran -¿Puedes traducir las otras?  
  
-Aquí dice- comenzó a decir el joven- "Clow Reed", "Pao Tsu", "Pao Mei" y el líder del Concilio, "Lao".  
  
-Todos sus amigos- dijo Eriol- pero falta el que se llamaba Tsen, pero ¿No dice cómo fue despojado de sus poderes??  
  
-No- respondieron "Kinad" y Shaoran, que aún revisaban los documentos a lo que Shaoran contestó:- deberíamos seguir revisando en caso de que algo aparezca.  
  
-No aparecerá nada- respondió Kero que estaba junto a Spinel Sun y Yukito en un rincón.  
  
-¿Por qué no Kero?-preguntó Kinad, lo que llamó mucho la atención de Tomoyo, pero no dijo nada.  
  
-Simplemente, porque no hay registro de que fue lo que pasó y como Ming fue despojado e exiliado de sus poderes, tal vez Yue, Pero sólo Clow, y los demás miembros del concilio, saben con exactitud que fue lo que pasó - se dirigió al joven parado a su derecha y dijo:- Hazte presente, Yue- seguido por estas palabras, una luz rodeó al joven con lentes y se transformó en el guardián alado.  
  
-¿Qué pasó Yue?? Preguntó Shaoran- ¿Qué pasó el día en que Ming fue despojado de sus poderes? ¿ Cómo fue que los perdio?  
  
-Clow y los demás hicieron una invocación combinando una serie de poderes entre sí mismos y que fue prohibido antes por el Concilio. Le llamaban "La Invocación de Tres", aunque ninguno de ellos dieron explicación de cómo llegaron a encontrarla ni de que se trataba con exactitud, Clow, evadio el tema hasta el día en que murió, pero él y otros más la utilizaron y así fue como pudieron derrotar los poderes oscuros de Ming. Nunca dejaron registro algúno y el Concilio nunca especificó de que tipo de conjuro utilizaron para derrotar a Ming, pero supongo que Lao, el jefe en esos tiempos, sí lo sabía. Clow se aseguró que no quedaran vestigios del mismo.  
  
-Pero- dijo Tomoyo al guardián- Eriol es su reencarnación, tal vez si...  
  
-Lamento desilusionarte- le dijo Yue- pero Clow se aseguró que nadie se recordara de lo que había ocurrido, ni Keroberos ni Yo, creo que también hizo lo mismo con su reencarnación. El no recordó lo que ocurrió, sino que fue enviado junto a mi ama , al pasado astralmente, por un conjuro que activó en caso de que volviera a ocurrir nuevamente lo que pasó en su tiempo, cuando aún vivía y si regresaron antes de ver lo que ocurriría con Ming, es porque querían evitar y asegurarse que nadie supiera el conjuro. Talvez creería que se hallaría otra solución que no fuese el uso de ese conjuro.  
  
Al escuchar esto, Eriol recordó algo y disculpándose se retiró y subió al piso superior y un par de minutos más tarde bajaba las escaleras y entraba a la sala con un sobre color púrpura en las manos, que tanto Kinad, Spi y Nakuru reconocieron inmediatamente y dijo:- sí en el pasado es que está la solución, al pasado iremos- mostrando lo que traía en el interior del sobre: Las cartas "return" y "Time", de Kinad.  
  
-Pero Hiraguizagua es demasiado arriesgado- dijo Shaoran observando a las dos cartas color turquesa que sostenía su amigo y que se leían las palabras "return" y "Time", que no se sorprendio en ver- ¿No creo que quieras hacer lo que estoy pensando?  
  
-Exactamente- dijo su amigo- usaremos las cartas para viajar al pasado.  
  
-Pero se necesita mucha magia para transportar sólo a alguien que no es dueño de las cards y aún así para viajar el dueño, se necesita de una concentración mágica muy poderosa, además de que no eres el dueño, supongo que pretenderás ir con Sakura o Kinad- mirando a las jóvenes- así que iré contigo.  
  
-Yo también-dijo "Kinad".  
  
-Y yo- dijo "Sakura".  
  
-Pero son cuatro- dijo Tatsume- aunque las dueñas de las cartas son poderosas, no hay suficiente energía para cuatro, eso las mataría.  
  
-Tiene razón- dijo Touya- es demasiada energía para ellas dos. Debemos buscar otra manera, o que ellas viajen solas.  
  
-Es demasiado peligroso- dijo Shaoran- viajar solas talvez es lo que espera Takayashi que hagamos y podría atacarlas y ... no quiero ni imaginarlo.- terminó por decir el joven mientras miraba a "Kinad" y a "Sakura".  
  
Hubo silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Meiling se levantó de repente y dijo:-¿Qué tal ellos?- señalando a Nakuru, Spi, Kero, Yue y Touya, mientras decía -ellos pueden darles la energía que necesitan para viajar los cuatro.  
  
Observando el grupo, entre sorprendidos y admirados, de la agudeza de la joven Lí, su novio se le acercó y haciendo una reverencia dijo: -Damas y caballeros, mi prometida- haciendo sonrojar a la joven.  
  
-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea Meiling?- preguntó su primo, lleno de curiosidad.  
  
- De un libro que leía mientras veníamos a Japón. En el avión estuve leyendo que seres mágicos o guardianes, están constituídos por la energía y viven de la energía interna de sus amos, con el tiempo, acumulan la energía, y en situaciones ellos pueden traspasar y dotar de la energía que hace falta para ciertas funciones y creo que esta necesitará de mucha, por eso me acordé- dijo la joven.  
  
-¿Pero Touya que función hace en todo eso?-preguntó "Kinad"- él no es un ser mágico...  
  
-No- contestó Eriol- pero tiene magía y poderes que los ha ido recuperando con el paso del tiempo desde que se los cedio a Yue ¿A que sí?- mirando al joven mientras decía esto último.  
  
-Sí- contestó Touya- lo he ido recuperando con el tiempo, por eso es que me doy cuenta de ciertas cosas que pasan a mi alrededor- mirando a "Kinad" y a "Sakura"- a lo que Eriol pensó: - ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? - mirando al joven. pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando Nakuru hizo una pregunta que Tomoyo iba hacer y se alegró que fuese la guardiana quien se le adelantara.  
  
-¿Cómo se haría eso? ¿No es peligroso?- dijo la joven.  
  
-¿Dónde está? -mirando y buscando por todas partes entre los libros, diarios y pergaminos el que tenía la respuesta- Ah! aquí está- levantando un libro, con páginas ya amarillentas por el tiempo y con una portada con un color verde, mientras lo abría y volaba páginas hasta que encontró la que le interesaba- en esta página- mostrándoles un gráfico a los demás jóvenes- según este libro, los guardianes o seres con magia, deben de rodear al viajante,, pero la concentración de magia es muy poderosa, además de que existe el riesgo de: "una vez que el conjuro de viajar a través de los tiempos ha sido iniciado, no hay marcha atrás y en algunos casos, los seres mágicos son debilitados y cuya debilidad puede durar de un par de horas a unos cuantos días."  
  
- Eriol- dijo Shaoran- no podemos arriesgarnos de tal forma, es demasiado peligroso dejar agotados a todos y una vez que nos hallamos ido ¿Cómo sabremos que no será el momento en que ese tipo ataque?  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Eriol- aunque usemos la energía de todos, no podemos confiarnos, talvez deberíamos elegir quienes viajarán en vez de arriesgarlos a ustedes- mirando a los guardianes y el hermano de Sakura.  
  
-Al menos que...- comenzó a decir Tai- Shaoran, tú sabes que mi familia aunque no me dedico a los asuntos del Concilio y esas cosas, en mi familia existen hechiceros y yo, aunque renuncié al uso de magia, puedo quedarme y cerciorarme que todo esté bajo control, además de que puedo hacer magia.- Mirando a su amigo- ve con Sakura.  
  
-Podemos intentarlo- dijo Shaoran- además de que todos estarán bien, tal vez, después de un par de horas y sí tomamos el hecho de que, no necesitaremos de mucha energía ya que estamos hablando de nosotros dos- mirando y señalando a Eriol- y tenemos nuestra energía propia, aunque hayamos creado pero no usemos Cards de la misma forma y de ellas- mirando a "Sakura" y a "Kinad"- podremos lograrlo y volver aquí de una vez- y era cierto. Shaoran, con el tiempo, había creado unas cuantas cartas pero que solo servían como parte de un juego muy especial y totalmente de uso distinto a las de Sakura, aunque Eriol y este, guardaban el secreto de que para que sirvieran y nunca se lo habían dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Sakura, que si sabían que habían sido creadas pero no sabían su función exacta, aunque el joven usó solo una en una ocasión que ameritaba el uso de una card así, la de la espada, pues la espada que poseía, siendo un niño, ya estaba gastada, aunque pertenecía a una de las antigüedades de la Familia Lí.  
  
-¿Dice ahí cuando es el mejor momento para hacerlo Meiling- preguntó Eriol- ¿¿En que consiste?- tratando de ver por enfrente de la joven hacia la página abierta.  
  
Mientras le enseñaba al joven las instrucciones que mostraba el libro- Bueno, mira. Aquí dice que se tiene que dibujar un círculo y que en su centro se debe colocar la persona que desea viajar , debe de ser rodeado por los seres con magia y de aquí se realiza el llamado.  
  
-Entonces adelante- dijo Shaoran- no debemos perder tiempo.  
  
-Lo haremos más tarde- dijo Eriol contradiciendo a su amigo- debemos asegurarnos de seguir las instrucciones paso por paso y que no hayan errores- dijo el joven mirando a "Sakura" y a "Kinad" y diciendo- es una concentración de energía muy fuerte, además que ustedes se han sentido mal ¿No?- mirando a las jóvenes-Shaoran, seguiremos leyendo y ustedes dos- dirigiendose a las jóvenes- suban y descansen, las llamaremos cuando sea el momento preciso.  
  
Sentándose Eriol y Shaoran, continuaron con la lectura, mientras "Kinad" Y "Sakura", se dirigían a las escaleras para ir a su habitación, cuando, Eriol se levantó y siguió a las jóvenes y las alcanzó al final de las escaleras y les dijo: -deben revertirlo- dijo sutilmente, para que nadie de la sala se percatara- así ellos no sospecharan cuando traten de utilizar las cartas de cada una, la suerte en el entrenamiento de esta mañana estuvo, en que Touya y Yo nos sentamos alejados y que ustedes sacaron las cartas y las utilizaron mientras Yukito y Kero se transformaban en sus verdaderas identidades al mismo tiempo, pero aquí es distinto. Esperen 10 minutos- mirando su reloj- yo buscaré la manera de cubrirlas- volteó y comenzó a descender las escaleras, para reunirse con el resto de los jóvenes y mascotas en la sala.  
  
Continuaron en la sala con la lectura, hasta que, Eriol se percató de que el tiempo de reversión había llegado y aplicó lo único que se le había ocurrido para cubrir a las jóvenes, se dirigió a sus dos guardianes, que, con sus falsas identidades, dijo:- Revelen su verdadera identidad Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun- y, obedeciendo al llamado de su amo, las dos verdaderas identidades se hicieron presente, y toda la energía de su transformación, se sintió por la casa.  
  
-¿En que le ayudamos?- preguntó Spinel Sun  
  
-¿Por qué nos llamaste? - preguntó Ruby Moon.  
  
-Necesito su opinión en esto ¿Tienen suficiente energía para poder invocar el conjuro para que nos sea posible viajar en el tiempo? es que no esperé ni pedí su opinión cuando decidimos hacerlo, y quiero estar seguro de que ustedes estan de acuerdo- mirando a sus dos creaciones mirándose entre sí ante tal pregunta por parte del joven hechicero- bien, ¿Qué me dicen?  
  
-Haremos lo que sea necesario y conveniente amo- respondió Spínel Sun mientras Ruby Moon asentía con la cabeza.  
  
- Bien- dijo Eriol y dirigiéndose a Ruby Moon, dijo:- Hazme el favor y busca a Sakura, mientras yo hablo con Yue y Touya- estos dos levantaron la mirada hacia el joven- necesito hablar con ustedes en privado- cuando el segundo, seguía revisando los pergaminos que habían escritos en japonés, mientras que el primero, solo estaba inmóvil en un extremo de la sala, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos parcialmente cerrados.  
  
Ruby Moon salió de la sala con dirección a los pisos superiores, donde se encontraban las dos jóvenes, mientras Eriol, seguido de Touya y Yue, se dirigían a otra habitación, cerca de la sala y el segundo, cerraba la puerta detrás de Yue.  
  
-Touya, necesito que ocupes el lugar de Yue en el conjuro- dijo el joven hechicero, lo que confundió al mayor de los Kinomoto.  
  
-Pero...- comenzó a decir Yue sorprendido.  
  
-No me gustó lo que dijo el libro que leyó Meiling acerca de que las criaturas mágicas se quedan sin energía por un par de horas y aunque el amigo de Shaoran sabe de magia no la practica y por tanto, no tiene dominio de sus poderes y eso es arriesgado, sin embargo, si Yue se queda con su energía, podrá proteger a los demás hasta que volvamos- mirando a los dos entes parados frente a él y dijo de último- no confío en ese Tatsume.  
  
-Yo tampoco- dijo Touya- tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de ese sujeto- mirando la puerta que los separaba del resto de los miembros de la casa- además ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué ese como quiera que se llame atacaría cuando una vez inicien el viaje?  
  
-Yue es el único de ustedes dos que tiene suficiente energía y tácticas de defensa (refiriéndose a los cristales utilizados por el guardián como arma de defensa y ataque), para defender a los demás en caso de que algo ocurra y Takayashi aproveche que no estemos para atacar, además en caso de que algo pase dentro del círculo- concluyó el joven.  
  
-Es cierto- afirmó Touya- mirando al guardián, primero y luego al hechicero- lo haremos a tú manera, pero por favor- colocándole una mano en el hombro- cuídenlas ustedes dos a Sakura y a Kinad. No se separen de ellas- retirando el brazo del joven.  
  
-Cuida aquí a Tomoyo, por favor- le pidió el joven- yo no quisiera que... no podría...  
  
-Esta bien Eriol- dijo Touya- no te preocupes, tendremos todo bajo control- mirando a Yue y este asintiendo.  
  
-Bien está decidido entonces- dijo el joven, mientras se dirigía a la puerta y saliendo Touya y Yue, detrás de él y reuniéndose con los demás que los esperaban. Ya la sala estaba parcialmente recogida, gracias a Tomoyo, Meiling, Tai y Tatsume. Mientras Meiling, como indicaba el libro, dibujaba el círculo en el piso con sal (fue lo único que encontró que no dañara la alfombra con la cual se encontraba cubierta la sala enteramente y que tomaría horas retirar), y Sakura, Shaoran, Kinad y Eriol ingresaron al círculo.  
  
Kinad, acercándose al joven halado, le dijo, en casi un susurro, el cual solo pudo ser escuchado por Shaoran: - Yuki, por favor cuída a todos, ¿Sí?- mientras miraba al guardián a los ojos y este asentía. Después de esto, la joven, ingresó al círculo. Esta frase, por simple que parezca, le dio una idea a Shaoran, pero este no opinó nada al respecto.  
  
-¡Esperen!- dijo de repente Tomoyo. Ingresó al círculo y se dirigió a Eriol, al cual le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, mientras le susurraba en el oído: -Te espero ¿De acuerdo?- y el joven la miró y le correspondió el beso en la mejilla, mientras se percató que Touya lo observaba, pero no era el mismo rostro con el que se había encontrado esa mañana al despertar junto a Tomoyo en la sala de los videos. Tenía y se reflejaba un sentimiento compasivo y amable, algo raro en el joven Kinomoto y más cuando se trataba de su prima o de Sakura. Tomoyo se dirigió a su prima, Shaoran y a Kinad y les dijo: -buena suerte- mientras salía del círculo.  
  
A la señal de Meiling, dijo: - Bien, ahora lo que tienen que hacer es llamar a sus cartas para que puedan viajar en el tiempo. Colóquense de espaldas uno contra el otro y sujetense de las manos para que puedan llevar a Eriol y a Shaoran. Ustedes- dirigiéndose a los guardianes y a Touya- sen pondrán frente al círculo, lo más cerca que se pueda, pero no pisen la línea- señalando el círculo con sal, dibujado por la joven un momento antes- ustedes son cuatro, en cara a los cuatro horizontes: norte, sur, este y oeste. Cuando la invocación de las cartas sea hecha,, traspasarán su energía a Sakura y Eriol y estos a Shaoran y Kinad. ¡Buena Suerte!! ah!!Por nada se suelten. No importa lo que pase, no rompan la cadena.- mirando la página del libro que tenía abierta en sus manos. Las jóvenes maestras, después de Meiling, hubo terminado, y al mismo tiempo llamaron sus poderes y delante de cada una, las llaves que sostenía en un momento, flotaron de sus manos y aparecieron los báculos color rosa y turquesa pertenecientes a las jóvenes y Eriol se percató, al mirar al suelo, al igual que Yue, que en interior del círculo, apareció una simbología cruzada: La usada por Clow, la estrella de Sakura, La luna Creciente que tenía el báculo de Kinad y una nueva que inmediatamente identificaron como la que tenía que ser de Shaoran una estrella que surgía del símbolo del Ying y Yang y que supusieron, por el uniforme que utilizaba cuando era niño; los cuatro símbolos rodearon a los jóvenes y se alzaba a medida que las cartas "Time" y "Return" eran invocadas por las jóvenes y un viento entre tibio y suave se sentía por toda la sala, mientras estas decían en su mente lo siguiente, frente a ellas brillaban con la misma intensidad que el límite del círculo y los símbolos que ya rodeaban a los jóvenes por encima de las cabezas:  
  
-Por favor, invocamos los poderes de las Time y return  
  
para junto a estos justos jóvenes podamos ser capaces de viajar a través del tiempo.  
  
Llévanos a la era de Clow que deseamos visitar y a nuestros destinos  
  
Poderes libérense-  
  
Dicho en sus mentes, y agarrando más fuerte a los jóvenes, mientras Eriol y Shaoran concentraban toda su energía el círculo, era rodeado por unos intensos colores rosa, turquesa, púrpura y verde, perteneciente a los jóvenes hechiceros y a las maestras de las cartas, les rodeaban en forma de figuras aladas que no pueden ser descritas de otra forma; rodeaban constantemente a los jóvenes; cuando este efecto comenzó, los guardianes junto a Touya, comenzaron a unir sus energías para traspasarla al círculo y a los jóvenes, este círculo de energía se volvió más fuerte y en un momento, se volvió una esfera brillante, traslúcida, con los jóvenes en su interior, comenzó a disminuir de tamaño, hasta que de un momento a otro, desapareció en un parpadeo. Los que estaban presentes, se percataron al igual de que Shaoran, Sakura y Kinad (antes de partir), que Yue no participaría pero no se negaron ni preguntaron el porqué de este cambio de planes, cuando, de repente, Touya cayó inconsciente al piso, y los demás se encontraban muy débiles.  
  
-Touya!!- fue dicho por Tomoyo y Yue al mismo tiempo, mientras se dirigían hacia el joven.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Nakuru que por la pérdida de energía, volvió sin querer a su identidad falsa y mientras los dos primeros (Tomoyo y Yue), se arrodillaban mientras Nakuru, ya en el piso, tocaba la frente del joven, revisando su temperatura (aunque no podemos negar que estuviese preocupada)- fue demasiada la energía que dio, pero despertará en un par de horas- Tomoyo y Yue, escuchando esto, se tranquilizaron, pero no se despreocuparon del todo, a lo que Yue dijo:-Si funcionó ya estarán en la era de Clow y de seguro encontrarán las respuestas- mirando a su amigo inconsciente.  
  
-Pero no le valdrá de nada- dijo una voz conocida detrás de él, a lo cual el guardián, al igual que los demás voltearon.  
  
- A qué rayos te refieres Tatsume? - dijo Tai- ...¿¿¿Qué??- pero no pudo completar la frase, ya que delante de ellos, Tatsume, se transformó y su identidad quedó revelada a los demás, que provocó que Meiling y Tomoyo retrocedieran, y Yue no reaccionara tardíamente, pues el extraño le propinó una descarga de unos rayos que lastimaron al guardián y solo pudo decir- ¡¡¡Ming!!!-  
  
-Así es tonto; he vuelto- mientras otra figura sobresalía y aparecía de entre las sombras, un joven con la apariencia de Yukito, sin ser visto por los demás, que fueron sorprendidos por el hechicero. Aquí la premoniciones de Sakura y Eriol prevalecen.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Al concluir el viaje al pasado, fueron los jóvenes, depositados por la esfera en el jardín y las paredes luminosas de esta, se disolvieron y ellos soltaron sus manos, supusieron que se encontraban donde deseaban, era una lujosa residencia pero no era como la que Clow poseía en Japón, pero Shaoran les confirmó que en efecto, es la residencia del mago Clow en sus tiempos.  
  
- Cómo lo sabes Shaoran??- Preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Hay una pintura en una de las salas de la casa de mi madre que muestra esta casa - dijo el joven- siempre me ha llamado la atención su arquitectura, sus columnas y el diseño de los jardines- y comenzaron a caminar.  
  
-Debiste haber estudiado arquitectura Lí- dijo su amigo Eriol con una sonrisa.  
  
Los jardines poseían varias lagunas y fuentes, muchos árboles rodeaban la propiedad, por las flores y la temperatura que los jóvenes comenzaban a sentir, era mediados del verano ( y que sintieron mucho más las consecuencias, ya que estaban vestidos con ropas de invierno por la estación en que vivían en el futuro). Observaron como la figura de unas personas en la parte más alta del jardín, observaban el atardecer y por sus facciones, pudieron identificar inmediatamente de quienes se trataba, era el Mago Clow, se encontraba junto a Yue y hablaban en voz baja.  
  
-No nos podemos acercar mucho- Yue no se debe enterar de nuestra presencia, además, de que con quien queremos hablar es con el mago Clow- haciendo indicaciones a los demás y señalando unos arbustos que les quedaban cerca y los demás, comprendiendo, se escondieron detrás de estos. Y el joven tiene razón, el riesgo de que Yue los viese y comenzara a hacer preguntas, podría traer como consecuencia que el futuro, su futuro, se viese alterado. En un momento, Clow se levantó de la banca donde se encontraba sentado en el jardín y le dijo a Yue:-Llama a Pao Tsu y dile que venga, está en el salón principal, tratando de encontrarme, pero ella debe venir sola, quédate en la casa y espera adentro mi llamado.  
  
-Como digas- dijo el guardián al momento en que se retiraba a cumplir las ordenes de su amo. pasó por el lado de los arbustos pero no se percató de la presencia de los jóvenes. Más atrás, se acercaba Clow. se detuvo justo enfrente del arbusto y dijo: - los estaba esperando desde hace meses, Por qué se tardaron tanto?? Esto tomó de sorpresa a los jóvenes, que sentían cierto temor a salir, pero Sakura, se levanto primero, luego seguida Shaoran y Eriol y finalmente, Kinad.  
  
- Ahh- dijo el hechicero al ver sus rostros y sentir su energía- por supuesto, los dos jóvenes que fueron llamados por mi conjuro en la primavera, cuando todo empezó y dos descendientes.  
  
- ¿Descendientes??- preguntó Shaoran- ¿Qué descendientes??  
  
- Ustedes dos, por supuesto- señalándolo a él y a Kinad- tú eres de la familia Li de mi lado materno y tú eres descendiente de ramificación de una familia con poderes mágicos y la siguiente dueña de las cards. y tú- señalando a Eriol- diría que eres mi reencarnación. A que si??  
  
-No se equivoca, pero vinimos aquí por respuestas- respondió Kinad- la historia corta es que posiblemente un descendiente de Ming volvió con sus poderes y queremos saber que pasó, ¿Cómo lo derroto?? pues el futuro, mi futuro, dependen de ello- dijo seriamente y mirando al hechicero a los ojos  
  
El hechicero observó la decisión que reflejaba el rostro de la joven y de sus acompañantes y dijo: -¿ Te das cuenta que si te doy la respuesta, tú como maestra de las cartas y como elegida desaparecerás? en algún momento existe el riesgo, que dejes de existir en el futuro y que del momento que ocurra, desaparecerás del pasado también.  
  
-Mi misión era de detener lo que iba a ocurrir en el pasado y es lo que he hecho hasta ahora, aún sigo aquí, pues el destino no ha cambiado ni la historia de mi futuro ¿ o sí?- dijo la joven  
  
- Tienes razón.- contestó el hechicero- pero el riesgo que existe es enorme y la responsabilidad también ¿Están seguros de que quieren está solución?- mirando además de la joven, a sus acompañantes.  
  
- Mi misión es salvar a la legítima dueña de las cartas y eso es lo que haré- le respondió.  
  
-Bien- dijo el hechicero- se nota que eres de corazón puro. Todos lo son- mirando a los demás jóvenes- me enorgullece que mis cartas y mis guardianes están donde corresponde: con dueños justos y leales. Eso me agrada- y mirando más atrás de los jóvenes dijo:- Ah Pao Tsu. Justo a tiempo- los jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron cara a cara a una joven de unos 23 años, vestida con un kimono blanco y que portaba unos brazaletes y en su cuello una cadena con un símbolo en oro y su cabellera, negra y extensa, recogida en una larga trenza y en su rostro se denotaba tristeza.  
  
-¿Me llamaste Clow? bueno en realidad te estaba buscando y Yue me encontró y me dijo donde encontrarte ¿Qué ocurre? -mirando a los jóvenes que vestían para ella, de una manera extraña y más aun que las muchachas tenían pantalones puestos, y todos traían ropa muy abrigada, a pesar del clima tan caluroso que hacía. Ya las chicas se habían quitado los abrigos y recogido las mangas y aún tenían algunas banditas y vendas protegiendo las heridas dadas por las ramas el día del ataque.  
  
- Déjenme presentarles: ella es Pao Tsu, Jefa del Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente- dijo el hechicero y los ojos de esta se pusieron más nostálgicos.  
  
-Pero a que precio- dijo la joven- vaya - pronunció más animada- suponiendo la energía de este de aquí- colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Eriol- es tú reencarnación- viendo a los ojos del joven y diciendo- sí tiene la sabiduría, tú sabiduría, pero aún confunde sus sentimientos, no sabe qué hacer y está preocupado por un amor que tiene- aquí el joven se estaba poniendo rojo- sabe que ama, pero esta triste. Sabe lo que debe hacer pero no quiere que ella sienta que se está aprovechando de ella dada una situación en particular ¿Sabes una cosa? pase lo que pase eres para ella su columna, sin tí, se hubiera derrumbado y te ama y serás correspondido-  
  
Mientras ella seguía con su lectura, Shaoran le dijo a las demás:-¿No les recuerda a alguien?-mirando a la joven, mientras esta seguía descifrando a la reencarnación de su amigo, mientras que Clow estaba tan rojo como Eriol, y Shaoran siguió:- esos ojos, el pelo y la capacidad de meterse en donde nadie la llama (en realidad estaba incómodo ante la situación y más aún, si la joven intentaba continuar con ellos), es idéntica a Nakuru- las jóvenes observaron y era cierto: La jefa del concilio podía pasarse por Nakuru y nadie a excepción, que fueran muy cercanos a la joven notaría la diferencia, a lo que Shaoran continúo mientras esta no soltaba a Eriol -es increíble, en cierta forma, Hiraguizagua se recordaba en su subconsciente o en su vida pasada, a Pao Tsu, y con esas cualidades creó a Nakuru- mientras observaba que su novia y Kinad, asentían con el rostro, mientras todavía no daban crédito a sus ojos, y gotas surgían de los cuellos de los tres jóvenes.  
  
- Y estos dos...son..- comenzó a decir la jefa de Concilio, cuando fue interrumpida por un Clow, ya bastante enrojecido.  
  
- Tsu.... Tsu- decía el hechicero- deja de ser la conexión amorosa, que son tiempos serios y estos jóvenes vienen por asuntos bastante complejos y es acerca de Ming en el futuro- mirando la reacción sorprendida de la joven- necesitan nuestra ayuda.  
  
-He aprendido a aceptar lo que ocurrió y a continuar con mi vida- mirando a los jóvenes- es lo que Tsen hubiese querido y que no me dejara vencer por la tristeza. Disculpen si he sido un poco entrometida y grosera- haciendo una reverencia a los jóvenes y pregunta-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber- volviendo a su postura normal.  
  
-Queremos aprender a hacer el conjuro de invocación de tres-decía Sakura. aquí Pao Tsu miraba a Clow con preocupación- Yue sabía de que se trataba, pero usted modificó su memoria para que no recordase que habían hecho ustedes- mirando a Clow- y la vida de nuestros amigos y nosotros mismos- aquí Shaoran y Eriol la observaron- corren peligro. Necesitamos su ayuda, Mago Clow, las de ambos- mirando a la joven, parada al lado del hechicero.  
  
-Hay un pequeño problema- dijo Clow cuando Sakura terminó de explicar lo que ocurría.  
  
-¿Cuál ?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro jóvenes.  
  
-La invocación de tres es un poderoso hechizo, necesita de una gran concentración de poderes, además de que, en algunos casos exige un alto precio-mirando por un momento, al rostro de los jóvenes y de ahí a Pao Tsu, mirando como esta, embargada de tristeza, y una lagrima recorría el semblante de la hermosa joven- exige un alto precio.  
  
-¿Cuál ? ¿Qué precio?- preguntó Eriol, embargado de curiosidad.  
  
-Son cuatro los que en realidad se ven involucrados en el conjuro, una vez que es iniciado, no se da marcha atrás, además de ....- no quería dar conclusión a la frase.  
  
-¿Además que qué?- insistía Shaoran.  
  
-La vida de alguien más- dijo finalmente el mago, ante la insistencia de Shaoran y las miradas curiosas de los otros jóvenes, a lo que concluyó- En muchos casos, en donde el hechizo fue invocado, solo tres de los cuatro hechiceros sobreviven.  
  
-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!!!-dijeron los jóvenes mientras tenían los ojos como platos, observando a los dos hechiceros.  
  
-Sí- dijo Pao Tsu- la víctima esta vez, fue mi esposo, Tsen. y todo por nuestra creencia en la amistad.  
  
***********************  
  
Comentarios: No creo que se necesiten comentarios para describir este capítulo. "-_-". Bueno si tal ves una línea o dos: Algunas de las admiradoras de Touya no les gustará la relación de este y el nuevo personaje, Melody, pero hay una razón para todo y esta será la relación que entablará la continuación de un posible y futuro Fic. (no diré nada más!!!). Para otras personas estará algo confuso la relación de presente, pasado y futuro, de los personajes, pero dudas serán aclaradas más adelante.  
  
Avances: Los jóvenes se prepararan con ayuda de Clow y Pao Tsu, para poder enfrentar a Takayashi, y al regresar a casa, se encontrarán con una terrible sorpresa por parte del terrible personaje. Shaoran se enterará del secreto entre Kinad, Eriol y Sakura, además del hecho de que lo que ocurrió en la era de Clow con Ming será revelado. Además del paradero de la Señora Sonomi, la mamá de Tomoyo, será descubierto y quien es en realidad Kinad ¡ya en el próximo capítulo se enterarán!!  
  
  
  
Próximo capítulo: Viajeros Inesperados.  
  
Por supuesto, comentarios, dudas o Tomatazos a:  
  
sakura_journal@yahoo.com  
  
[pic][pic] [pic][pic][pic] 


	10. busqueda 9

Título: "BUSQUEDA DE SENTIMIENTOS EN ¿TIEMPO?"  
  
Nota: @@@@@@@@@@@@@@Cambio de tiempo y conversación  
  
Capítulo 9: "Viajeros Inesperados"  
  
Escuchando esto último dicho por Pao Tsu, las mentes de los jóvenes divagaron: ¿Qué la vida de uno fue perdida? ¿Tsen? ¿Seremos capaces de hacerlo??  
  
-Un momento- dijo Shaoran, tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho por Pao Tsu-¿Sabían lo que ocurriría y aún siguieron adelante con el plan??  
  
-Así es- dijo Clow- sabíamos que había un riesgo y lo tomamos que era yo quien si algo ocurriese, se sacrificaría, pero Tsen, a último momento, cambió de idea él se sacrificó por el bien de un inocente, el Concilio, Pao Tsu y nosotros- mirando a la joven - pero logró su cometido: Ming fue despojado de sus poderes pero no podíamos matarlo, no seríamos como él, así que...  
  
-Lo exiliaron- dijo Eriol- pero no entiendo como sus descendientes pudieron heredar sus poderes y obtener los libros y diarios.  
  
-¿Descendientes?¿Qué descendientes?- preguntó Pao Tsu, lleno de curiosidad.  
  
-Según los registros que divagan en el futuro, bueno, los pocos que quedan,-dijo Kinad- el libro de conjuros y el diario de Tsen fueron heredados por sus descendientes, fue pasando de generación en generación.  
  
-¡Eso es imposible!!- dijo Pao Tsu alarmada- ¡imposible! ¿Clow?- mirando a su amigo, parado al lado de ella.  
  
-No estoy seguro de que sucederá, pero, creo que al final el libro surgirá de las cenizas- dijo el hechicero a su amiga.  
  
-¿A que se refieres?- preguntó Shaoran- ¿Cómo que surgirá de las cenizas??  
  
-El libro, cuando libramos la última batalla con Ming, junto con la esfera y su diario, los vimos destruirse en el incendio o ahora, creemos que se destruyó. Ming estaba inconsciente al perder sus poderes y estaba muy débil, lo sacamos de entre las llamas, al igual que el cuerpo de Tsen y Pao Mei me ayudó y se quedó atrás para recoger el cadáver de Tsen. Éramos los únicos, al menos que...  
  
-¿Al menos qué Clow?- mirando a su amigo a los ojos. Pudo imaginarse lo que su amigo pensaba y dijo- ¡Ah! No! no puedes creer que...  
  
-Sí. Alguien más estaba en la casa esa noche y tomó el libro después que saliéramos.  
  
-¿Pero como fue que ocurrió?-preguntó Eriol- ¿Por qué creen que no fue heredado por un descendiente de Ming?  
  
-Ming no tiene descendientes- dijo Clow- murió hace un par de semanas en el exilio. nos enteramos está mañana. murió ahogado.  
  
-Fue hace dos meses... -comenzó Pao Tsu- Clow nos había dicho lo que había ocurrido en su casa en Japón, dos días después del incidente en su casa. Decidimos que iría a caer a la justicia del Concilio, pues, después de todo, era nuestro amigo. Fuimos a verlo a su casa, pero él nos estaba esperando...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
-Vaya vaya. Que concurrida reunión-dijo ming- y eso, que yo no los invité a venir- y con una falsa sonrisa, miró a los ojos de Clow y de ahí, a los de Tsen y preguntó- ¿A qué debemos el honor de vuestra visita?  
  
-Queremos que te rindas Ming y te sometas al juicio por parte del concilio-dijo Pao Mei- no hay salida.  
  
Sin dejar de sonreír dijo: - mi querido Pao Mei ¿crees que esperaría su llegada sin estar preparado? Te equivocas. Sabía que al visitar a Clow a Japón, este vendría con ustedes. ¿Crees que no lo hice a propósito? Claro que sí. Aunque no esperaba que mi querida Pao Tsu vendría con ustedes- mirando a la joven que se encontraba a un lado de su esposo- ¿qué clase de persona eres Tsen que trae a su esposa al destino que te espera a ti? Y más tonto eres todavía tú Clow que llegaste a creer que yo en algún momento lastimaría a Pao Tsu, pero claro, tú no sabes el secreto que ella y yo tenemos. Tal ves Tsen pero no Pao Mei y tú- mirando a este último.  
  
-¿De que diablos estás hablando Ming?-preguntó Pao Mei-¿Qué secreto podrían tener mi hermana y tú que nosotros no sepamos?  
  
-Eso a tí no te incumbe, además ¿Qué beneficio encontrarías con sabiéndolo? Ninguno. pero-mirando a su esfera, la cual se encontraba a su lado-les tengo preparado un comité de bienvenida- diciendo esto, la esfera brilló aún más y de ella comenzaron a salir una serie de criaturas de horripilantes formas cubiertas por una túnica color café, poseían garras en lugar de manos, decoradas por un tatuaje de la cabeza de un leopardo, sosteniendo espadas decoradas con empuñaduras en bronce y en forma de cabeza de tigres.  
  
-Permítanme que les presente- dijo Ming- Estos son mis asistentes, son llamados Fierays- mirando la reacción en los ojos de Clow y sus acompañantes- leales no como los amigos, pues ellos al final te traicionan ¿cierto Clow?- mirando a este mientras Clow observa a las criaturas- y también mortales. Vamos a ver como se logran defender con tus cartas tontas de mis Fierays. Esto será muy divertido de ver.  
  
-Te equivocas Ming- dijo Clow-estas criaturas son de oscuridad, de magia negra- mientras observaba a quien fue una vez su amigo y a las criaturas- las fuerzas oscuras nunca vencerán a la magia de la luz.  
  
-¿Se te olvida querido Clow que yo represento tanto magia de la Luz (aquí mira a Pao Tsu) como a magia de la oscuridad. Soy un ente y hechicero mágico que puede utilizar tanto magia de la luz como de la oscuridad, además que mis criaturas aunque sean de las fuerzas oscuras como de fuerzas de la luz, además que mis criaturas aunque sean de oscuridad, no representan a los Fierays de la antigüedad y que fueron prohibidos por el concilio, sonde fuego y agua, aunque no voy a negar que tengan un poco de fuerzas oscuras en ellos ¿quieres probar?- mirando a Clow primero y luego al Fieray que se encontraba en el centro dijo: -Ataca- y ante esta orden, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Clow parado y cuando estaba a punto de atacar al hechicero, este sustrajo de su capa una de sus cartas y dijo: - Espada, ven a mí- e inmediatamente, la espada apareció enfrente del hechicero y este se colocó en posicion de combate esperando el primer ataque de la criatura.  
  
De repente, Yue y Keroberos irrumpieron por una de las ventanas del gran salón y se colocaron entre Clow y el resto de las criaturas, incluyendo al que le iba a atacar, pero Clow intervino, diciendo: -¡NO!! Protejan a los demás- dirigiendo su rostro a donde se encontraban sus amigos, -¡obedezcan!!- dirigiéndose a sus creaciones.  
  
-No te preocupes Clow que nosotros tenemos ciertos trucos bajo la manga- dijo Pao Mei, mirando a Pao Tsu y a Tsen.  
  
-Diciendo esto, Ming y Clow (además de Keroberos y Yue), observaron como los tres jóvenes, extraían de sus cuellos y del interior de sus túnicas una cadena con una pequeña llave y un juego de cartas que pertenecían a cada uno de los jóvenes, parecidas a las de Clow, pero que eran menores cantidades a las que el hechicero poseía: Pao Mei tenía cinco; Pao Tsu 12 y Tsen tenía 7. Clow, Yue y Keroberos, a la vez estaban entre sorprendidos y admirados, y ni que decía de Ming, mientras observaba los colores naranja (Tsen), Mostaza (Pao Mei) y Lila (Pao Tsu), le preguntaba en voz alta:- Pero...¿Cómo?? ¿Cuándo??  
  
Sin responderle y a una sola voz los jóvenes dijeron:  
  
OH llave que ocultas los poderes de la noche,  
  
revela tú verdadera identidad ante  
  
tú amo  
  
quien te ha creado  
  
y desea cumplir esta misión contigo  
  
¡Libérate!!  
  
Al decir de estas palabras, tres báculos surgieron de las pequeñas llaves y se hicieron presente delante de sus maestros y en las manos de estos mientras Ming, Clow Yue y Keroberos, observaban.  
  
-Ahora estamos a la par Ming ¿Quieres Intentarlo?-le dijo Tsen  
  
-Vaya, Vaya Vaya. Esto si que no me lo esperaba y me imagino que tendrán sus respectivos guardianes ¿no?, Pero yo también tengo mis sorpresitas también: Ataquen-dirigiendose a sus criaturas y estas obedeciendo, se abalanzaron en contra de los hechiceros y los guardianes, mientras Ming, tomaba la esfera, sus libros, el diario y desaparecía. Yue atacaba con sus poderes pero estos no surtían efecto en las criaturas, empuñando sus "Sword" cards los jóvenes se defendían de las criaturas como podían. Mientras Clow enfrentaba una que le doblaba la estatura (y Clow era un tipo alto), dijo-¿Cuántas cartas tienes Pao Mei?? ¿Que creaste??  
  
-¡ay!! um..- mientras pensaba y se defendía del que le atacaba- Solo pude crear la Sword, Water, Wind, Shield, Sleep,¡Cuidado Tsen!!- viendo que su amigo estaba a punto de ser investido por una de las criaturas.  
  
-Pao Tsu??-dirigiéndose a la joven, la cual estaba ocupada y no escuchó la pregunta de su amigo, por ello, Tsen respondió por ella-Tiene tantas o menos cartas que tú, alrededor de doce ¿por qué??  
  
-¿Recuerdan lo que Ming dijo??- Aun Clow, seguía siendo atacado por las criaturas- que eran de oscuridad y de luz ¡ay!! me ha quemado- al referirse que uno de los Fierays trató de agarrarlo por la túnica, pero al ser de fuego, quemaba su vestimenta, y lo empujó con un ataque hacia atrás-son de oscuridad y de luz ¡eso es!!- observando alrededor, buscando a Tsen que era atacado por dos de las criaturas al mismo tiempo de color en sus garras azul. y naranja y Yue estaba bastante lastimado, Keroberos atacaba a dos color naranja con su ataque de llamarada pero no surtían efecto alguno en las criaturas, pero seguía peleando, cuando se percató de algo y decidió preguntar a sus amigos -¿¿¿Qué cards tienen??  
  
-Yo tengo fuego- dijo Tsen  
  
-Yo tengo agua- Dijo Pao Mei  
  
-¿Y tú Pao Tsu??- dirigiéndose a la joven que estaba peleando  
  
-Ambas, ¿Por qué??  
  
-Activen las cartas de los elementos y ataquen sus contrarios: agua a fuego y viceversa- dirigiéndose a sus amigos- tú también Keroberos- Ataca solo a de garras azules.  
  
Siguiendo y habiendo escuchado las instrucciones dadas por Clow, Keroberos alzó el vuelo y se dirigió a una de las criaturas que nuevamente atacaba a Clow y vio que este tenía garras azules, así que le atacó con una llamarada de fuego y la criatura se evaporó en segundos.  
  
-¡Funciona!-gritó el guardián- ¡amo!! Funciona!!  
  
-Ve y ayuda a los otros- le dijo Clow al guardián y este, obedeciendo, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Pao Mei, no muy lejos, que era atacado por un Fieray de agua y la card de este era de agua, y no tenía mucho de donde elegir. Al guardián atacar, la criatura fue evaporada.. Con la ayuda de Keroberos, y la ingeniosidad de Clow, además las cards de los jóvenes, las criaturas fueron derrotadas en minutos, dejando solo el vapor que emitían y el salón, convertido en un campo de batalla. Clow y los demás, cersiorandose que no quedase nadie, y percatandose de que Ming había huido nuevamente, se percató de que Yue se encontraba muy débil y posiblemente herido, en un rincón de la habitación. Cerciorándose de que no quedaba nada más se arrodilló junto al guardián para revisar su condición, pero se percató que lo único lastimado en el guardián, era su orgullo.  
  
-¿Cómo estás?- preguntándole a Yue, el hechicero, preocupado por su condición.  
  
-No pude hacer nada- dijo su creación- mis poderes no fueron útiles en contra de esas criaturas- los demás se acercaron despacio hacia Clow y el guardián.  
  
-Creo que fue a propósito- dijo Keroberos- ese idiota no se imaginaba que yo era una criatura de fuego (a pesar de mi nombre), - mirando a Yue mientras decía esto, mientras Clow asentía con la cabeza y el guardián continuó- creo que por eso los creó de fuego y agua, además que no esperaba que los demás- dirigiéndose a los jóvenes parados de lado y lado del guardián- tuviesen cards.  
  
-Clow- dijo Tsen- Ming escapó, creo que esperaba que las criaturas nos destruyeran y no se quedó para comprobarlo, pero sus planes cambiaron- mirando el vapor que salía aún de ciertas zonas del salón.  
  
-No creo que fuese eso- dijo Pao Tsu-Conozco a Ming y sabemos que no se imaginaba que crearíamos las cards . Creo que por eso huyó; sabía que encontraríamos la manera de derrotar a sus criaturas.  
  
-Aunque sus planes no han cambiado- dijo Tsen- tratará de eliminarnos e especial a tí (dirigiéndose a su esposa), y ahora que existen más cards somos cuatro contra uno: hará lo posible por matarnos.  
  
-Si no hacemos otra cosa primero- dijo Clow- ¿recuerdan lo que dijo el viejo Lao cuando entrenábamos con él??  
  
-¿De que?- preguntó Tsen  
  
-Vengan- dijo Clow- será mejor que salgamos de aquí, les diré cuando lleguemos a casa.  
  
Diciendo esto, los jóvenes y los guardianes salieron por los agujeros hechos por estos últimos cuando ingresaron a la casa se dirigieron a la residencia de Clow....  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
¿Y qué hicieron entonces??- preguntó Sakura- ¿qué ocurrió después??  
  
-Lo que tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano- dijo Pao Tsu-Buscamos al viejo Lao y después nos dijo lo que Clow había iniciado en la casa de Ming: había una forma de despojar a Ming de sus poderessin tener que matarlo.  
  
-Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Eriol, dirigiéndose a Pao Tsu, mientras la noche comenzaba a arropar el ambiente y el jardín se hacía cada vez más oscuro-¿Cuál es el secreto entre usted y Ming??  
  
-El secreto es que: Ming no poseía poderes, Yo lo ayude a obtenerlos.  
  
-¿QUEEEE????-dijeron los jóvenes sorprendidos al escuchar esta declaración.  
  
-Toda su familia pertenecía y aún pertenece al Concilio, pero él era el único de la familia que no poseía poderes. Entrenaba con nosotros, sabía todos los conjuros de defensa y al igual que nosotros cuatro, entrenó con Lao, pero no poseía poderes mágicos- dijo Pao Tsu y por un momento, Shaoran pensó en Meiling; desde que era una niña había entrenado con Shaoran, sabía todas las técnicas y defensas de la familia Lí, pero no poseía poderes mágicos, pero luego volvió a la realidad, pues conocía a su prima y ella no llegaría hasta eso, era demasiado buena y gentil para hacer algo parecido. Pao Tsu continuó- Me pidió que le ayudara, pues el conjuro para otorgar poderes a él, debía de llevar la sangre de un hechicero, fui una tonta y accedí, lo cual me arrepentiré por siempre; pero su cuerpo no estaba preparado para soportar magia y menos, poderes mágicos.  
  
-Los cuerpos de los seres humanos están diseñados según de las especificaciones del alma de la persona y del destino que le depara. Un ser con magia posee un alma y cuerpo adaptados para el uso de la misma, ya sea el bien o el mal. El cuerpo de la persona soportará la carga que le pasa por sí, pero una persona que obtiene sus poderes a través de conjuros, mediante fuerzas oscuras, no podrá con ello y al final el cuerpo dominará la mente además de la avaricia y terminará con destruirse a sí mismo, perderá la razón de ser y se volverá un autómata cuyo único objetivo será el de poseer más poder, aunque su vida dependa de ello- Dijo Clow-entonces fuimos a donde Lao y.....  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
-¿Qué recomiendas Lao?-Preguntó Tsen  
  
-Busquen la forma de despojarlo de sus poderes, pero he de advertirles algo: Ming no se quedará tranquilo- mirando a los cuatro jóvenes- el Círculo de la Invocación, fue revocado del Concilio hace ya muchos años, tantos, que ya no existen registros de su uso, por lo peligroso que es su uso. Deberán encontrar el momento y las palabras correctas para la invocación, Además que uno de ustedes deberá de retenerlo en el centro, mientras sus poderes son despojados- dijo sin ánimos y al mismo tiempo, con voz de comando- deberán encontrar otra solución- mientras se levantaba y apoyaba su cuerpo sobre un bastón- no puedo percibir que ocurrirá ni tampoco tú mi querida niña- dirigiéndose a Pao Tsu, pues es Psíquica-Puede presentarse un imprevisto y uno de ustedes trataría de ingresar al círculo (pues ha pasado con anterioridad), Perdería no sólo sus poderes- decía el anciano- Sino también...su vida. Aunque tienen otra alternativa: entréguenlo a la justicia del Concilio, para que dicte sentencia, ustedes son miembros- Dirigiéndose a Pao Tsu, Pao Mei y Tsen podrán interceder por él cuando se dicte sentencia.  
  
-No permitirán vivir con esos poderes-pensaba Asen en voz alta- no utilizarán el conjuro, no lo exiliarán pues lo considerarán un riesgo, no importa si intercedemos por él, no lo encerrarán pues temerían que escapase, solo queda que....- no terminó la frase  
  
-No es segura la decisión del Concilio- dijo Lao- todo puede ocurrir...  
  
-Es cierto, todo- dijo Pao Mei. Pero sabemos cual será la decisión del concilio mayoritariamente, aunque estemos dentro de ella- mirando el rostro de Clow- encontraremos otra solución; tiene que haberla- dijo decidida.  
  
-Si es lo que estoy pensando, tú sabes el riesgo que acarrea ese conjuro- Decía Lao dirigiéndose a Clow, ante la respuesta de la joven- tengan mucho cuidado.  
  
-Sabes muy bien Lao- decía Clow- que jamás dejaremos que Ming muera, es nuestro amigo, después de todoy no dejaremos que el Concilio dicte sentencia si podemos revertir el conjuro.  
  
-El dejó de ser su amigo, desde el momento que intentó matarlos a todos durante esa emboscada, además que ¿Que clase de amigo, crea esas criaturas para matar a sus propios amigos??, sin contar que se siente traicionado contigo y ellos y no se detendrá ante nada ¿o me dirás que no es cierto?? Además que podría buscar la manera de recuperarlos no en esta vida sino en la siguiente ¿O ya han pensado en eso??  
  
-Pero haremos algo por él ahora, que podemos y nos preocuparemos del futuro mas adelante-dijo Clow, mientras salían los demás por la puerta y este la cerraba tras de sí, mientras los demás se detuvieron, afuera a esperarle y dijo: - Si lo dejamos inconsciente suficiente tiempo, lo ataremos en el centro y no habrá ningún problema- mirando los rostros de sus amigos dijo- si algo saliese mal, yo cargaré con la responsabilidad ¿De acuerdo?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
-¿Qué pasó entonces??-preguntó Eriol  
  
-Con la Ayuda de Lao que al principio se oponía pero más tarde accedió, logramos conseguir el hechizo de invocación para despojar a Ming de los poderes, no sabemos si eran las palabras exactas, pero nos arriesgamos. Lo atacamos donde se escondía (Por medio de unos informantes del bajo mundo y su concentración de energía tan peculiar), Cuando llegamos a él, fue un ataque al principio de sorpresa, pero después nos dijo que, cuando lo teníamos atado en el centro del círculo, cuando hubo recobrado el conocimiento y la invocación fue iniciada, nos dijo algo con que al principio no contábamos. Tenía al hijo de Lao en él y si no accediamos a detener el cojuro y a desatarlo él joven moriría.  
  
-Pero, ¿Como es posible eso??-preguntó Sakura  
  
-Por medio de un hechizo reductor- dijo Kinad  
  
-Así es- dijo el hechicero- lo tenía supuestamente dentro de su túnica y estaba consciente de que si uno de nosotros ingresaba era para desatarlo y para salvar tanto a Lao como al que decidiera ingresar al círculo por él. Ya como el conjuro estaba iniciado, no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer, una vez que se inicia, se debe de terminar, es una de las cosas más peligrosas del conjuro. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al círculo por el hijo de Lao (como habíamos quedado desde un principio " si algo saliese mal, yo cargaré con la responsabilidad ", Pero Tsen cambió de idea y él ingresó al círculo por el hijo de Lao, pero una vez adentro y tan avanzado que iba, no pudo salir y sólo decía: -Termínenlo,. Clow conclúyanlo y cuiden a Pao Tsu por mí- Aquí Pao Tsu tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras escuchaba la narración de Clow. Aquí, Sakura tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Kinad el rostro serio y los ojos inundados pero no lloraba.- Pero logró su cometido, nosotros tres, el hijo de Lao y Ming nos salvamos, pero el pobre Tsen murió- dijo el hechicero tristemente, mirando a sus alrededores se percató que era muy tarde y dijo:-será mejor que entremos a la casa. Pondré un conjuro para que Keroberos y Yue no se percaten de su presencia- dijo el hechicero a los jóvenes- vengan les daremos el conjuro de invocación- dicho esto, los jóvenes siguieron a los dos hechiceros mientras recorrían parte del jardín e ingresaban a la magnifica residencia.  
  
-Una cosa Sakura- dijo Kinad en un susurro escuchado por la joven maestra de las cartas y que detuvo el paso de la joven, aún retirándose las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, al oir el relato de lo ocurrido en labios de Clow , mientras Shaoran y Eriol seguían a los hechiceros y las dos jóvenes se quedaron atrás- Pase lo que pase y si hacemos el hechizo, no entres en el círculo, no importa lo que pase ¿De acuerdo?- dijo la joven mirándole a los ojos- Ming o quien quiera que sea, usará trucos y engaños para detenernos, matarte a tí o a ellos (hablando de Shaoran y Eriol), Debemos hacer lo posible para que nada, absolutamente nada, te pase a ti o a tú hermano. El futuro, mí futuro depende de ello- dijo firmemente la joven.  
  
-¿Quién eres Kinad??- preguntó Sakura deteniendo a la joven a mitad de camino a la entrada lateral que daba al jardín de la residencia-¿Eres hija de Tomoyo? pues es cierto lo que dice Eriol te pareces demasiado a ella o a mí, nos lo dijo el día de la venida a las montañas en la cocina de mí casa, los tres a solas; no eres hija de Shaoran, no eres de Yukito, pues no tienes sus energías en tí, no las siento, pero sin embargo...  
  
-Sakura- dijo Eriol, que se encontraba parado junto a Shaoran, y que se habían devuelto al jardín al ver que las jóvenes no iban atrás de ellos en la casa y habían escuchado el interrogatorio de Sakura hacia Kinad- talvez no puede decirnos eso- concluyó el joven.  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Sakura- Kinad, lo siento- mirando apenada a la joven- no quería presionar, solo tengo curiosidad, es todo.  
  
-No es nada Sakura, en serio. es que.. bueno... si revelara parte de la información, podría afectarme en cierta forma, pero está bien. Él no está aquí-dijo la joven-Mi verdadero nombre es Nadeshiko Kinomoto- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, pero Shaoran no parecía sorprendido y Eriol no sabía que ese era su verdadero nombre pero si sospechaba de quién era hija.y lo que prosiguió, gracias a Shaoran, confirmó su teoría.  
  
-Eres hija de Touya ¿Verdad?- preguntó Shaoran y esto si hizo que Sakura abriera aùn más los ojos como platos (Màs de lo que estaban), mientras veía una sutil sonrisa surgir del rostro de la joven, mientras asentía con el rostro.  
  
-¿Cuándo lo supiste Lì? - preguntó Eriol  
  
-Creo que lo sabia desde el día del ataque en el parque, cuando me observaste- dirigiéndose a Kinad-sentí el mismo destello de energía que siento cada vez que ese sujeto esta cerca, de Touya, pero algo que ocurrió esta tarde me hizo llegar a esta conclusión: Llamaste a Yue como Yuki, es el apodo que le tiene el hermano de Sakura a Yukito, solo Touya le dice así o sea que fue él es tú padre ¿no?  
  
-Es cierto- admite la joven-crecí escuchando historias acerca de Yuki y de la identidad de este como Yue, el guardián de la maestra de las cartas, aunque nunca lo conocí, al menos es lo que me decía mi padre- dijo la joven.  
  
-Pero-dijo Sakura-¿ Sí realizamos el hechizo de Invocación de Tres cómo sabremos que el futuro ha cambiado??  
  
-Cuando mi Yo actual como maestra de cartas desaparezca – dijo la joven, pero al ver el rostro de duda en Sakura, continuó:-mira cuando una persona viaja en el tiempo, lo modifica con la intención de alterar su pasado que es tú futuro, la persona que existe en tù tiempo, desaparece al transcurrir el tiempo. Es la ley del tiempo. Si cambio el destino, Yo como persona el futuro, como maestra de cartas, desapareceré.  
  
-Y eso ¿no duele?-preguntó Sakura  
  
-Como en primer lugar, no existiré, no. No duele.  
  
  
  
-¿No tienes miedo?-preguntó Eriol  
  
-Se puede decir que si, tengo miedo, pero mi labor es impedir que mi futuro se repita, y al desaparecer yo, desaparecerá todo lo que ha ocurrido en el futuro, y entonces todo estará como debió de ser- dijo mirando primero a Sakura y luego a Shaoran.  
  
-Disculpen-interrumpió Pao Tsu desde la puerta-pero tenemos todo listo. Pasen- dándole el espacio para que los jóvenes ingresaran a la casa, mientras decía-Clow ha colocado la carta "Shield", para que los guardianes no se percaten de su presencia, creen que Clow está practicando para la creación de más cards. Por aquí- señalándoles el camino y dirigiéndolos a un gran salón, al final del pasillo, después de entrar los jóvenes ella cerró la puerta tras ella.  
  
-Bien- comenzó a decir Clow- sosteniendo en sus manos un pergamino- Pao Tsu y yo hemos trascrito el conjuro a este pergamino. Una vez que hayan concluido su misión, destrúyanlo, pues no quisiéramos que esto cayera en manos equivocadas, después de todo lo ocurrido- y abriendo el pergamino comenzó a leer, pero antes dijo-solo los tres hechiceros leyendo del pergamino puede iniciar el conjuro una sola persona no puede.  
  
  
  
"Invocando los poderes de luz: Viento, agua, Fuego, aire: a las  
  
almas y espíritus de bien de los cuatro vientos  
  
Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste.  
  
Escuchen nuestro llamado.  
  
Invocamos a espíritus de bien a lograr el cometido por lo cual le hemos llamado  
  
Purificar el alma de Luz que se ha convertido en poder de la oscuridad,  
  
Poder del Ying, Poder del Yang  
  
Limpien de poderes de oscuridad y de todo poder el ente que yace en este circulo y destruyan aquello que sobra dentro de este, Poder del Ying, Poder del Yang  
  
Los llamamos Ya."  
  
  
  
Al terminar de leer Clow, Pao Tsu, tomò el pergamino de sus manos, lo envolvió y se lo entregó a Sakura, quien lo recibió con ambas manos mientras decía: -Muchas gracias- y mirando a los demás dijo: -es hora de volver a casa.  
  
-Pero-dijo Shaoran- tuvimos que necesitar de nuestra magia, las de los guardianes para poder viajar hasta aquí ¿Cómo regresaremos?  
  
-Yo soy maestra de cartas al igual que Clow y ustedes cuatro tienen mucha energía, además que su camino ha sido iluminado, solo deben de seguirlo- dijo Pao Tsu- nosotros les ayudaremos.  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Eriol- será mejor que nos vayamos. No podemos perder tiempo. Sakura, Kinad, serán mejor que se cambien antes de irnos, solo por si acaso- dijo mientras miraba a las jóvenes y Shaoran tenía rostro de ¬.¬  
  
-¿Qué cambien?? ¬.¬ Hiraguizagua de Que rayos estás.....OH...ya entiendo...- dijo en un tono un tanto decepcionado y sintiéndose traicionado, mientras Sakura y Kinad, extraían de sus bolsillos unas cartas muy especiales y comprendía al fin el por qué del comportamiento tan extraño de su novia de la joven del futuro y del mismísimo Eriol.- ¿pero desde cuando hacen esto?? Observando las "Change" Card de ambas jóvenes  
  
-Desde el día que salimos para las montañas –respondió "Kinad" pasándole la mano al joven por el rostro, pues sabia como se debía de sentir.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo el joven mientras sostenía en sus manos, la mano de la joven que aunque no era su novia externamente, si lo era internamente.  
  
-.Buena Suerte- dijo Pao Tsu  
  
Como hicieron para viajar hacia siglos atrás, nuevamente los jóvenes tuvieron que agarrarse de las manos, pero esta vez no se necesitaba de ningún circulo, pero las jóvenes si tuvieron que invocar los poderes de las cards Time Return para poder regresar a su tiempo, y si funcionó. En un momento, regresaron de donde habían partido hacia el pasado, pero encontraron a todos los de la casa inconscientes, veían un gran agujero en la pared del salón, y a excepción de Yukito, todos parecían inconscientes, pero se percataron de que había alguien más en la casa.  
  
-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Yukito?- dijo "Kinad" mientras observaba atónita a su alrededor. Parecía una zona de guerra., pero no recibió respuesta por parte del joven.  
  
-Bienvenidos- se escuchó una voz que provenía de un rincón del salón. No se le podía ver muy bien el rostro, pero pudieron reconocer la voz de Tatsume, pero al salir de la oscuridad se percataron de que era en realidad una persona de algunos 60 años, estaba parado junto a una mesa, con una pequeña botella sobre ella que mostraba su interior y Shaoran pudo observar que se trataba de una persona en el interior de la pequeña botella y era la Señora Sonomi.  
  
- Vaya, Vaya esto si que es una Sorpresa. Nadeshiko, un placer verte tan bien, aunque no durarás así por mucho tiempo- observando a la joven.  
  
-Ahórrate tus palabras viejo decrepito- fue dicho por "Sakura", quien aun sostenía el pergamino en sus manos.  
  
El anciano observó como Shaoran, hizo el reflejo de tratar de invocar sus poderes, alzó su mano hacia el joven y dijo:- Cállate muchacho y no gastes tu aliento que tu turno llegará.- al decir esto, dos fierays de agua, salieron de atrás de Eriol y Shaoran y los agarraron por los cuellos dejándolos a varios pies en el aire mientras el anciano decía: esto si que es un deseo cumplido: dos maestras de cartas, la reencarnación de Clow y un descendiente de familia, sin contar a esa criatura peluda- señalando a donde se encontraba Keroberos inconsciente, mientras Yue observaba la escena pero no decía nada- te dije-dirigiéndose a Eriol- que esa bola de pelos era una perdida de tiempo, no resistió ni dos minutos al igual que los demás. Pero en cambio, el otro guardián si que es útil- mientras decìa esto, Yukito se transformaba en Yue- Te dije que era una perdida de magia y poderes, hasta ahora.  
  
-¿Yue??- dijo "Sakura"- ¿Qué estás haciendo?? – observando atónita al guardián  
  
-Está haciendo lo que debió de hacer cuando Clow vivía y eso es aliarse a mí y tú niña- hablaba sorpresivamente a "Sakura", que no podía moverse-Me darás tus poderes, lo que vine a buscar pero que esta mocosa- dirigiéndose a "Kinad", quien tampoco podía moverse, - quiso prevenir- dirigiendo su esfera hacia el rostro de la joven, que se encontraba a seis pies de distancia, pero que aún no reaccionaba y tú querido guardián me ayudará a obtener, es mas me llevaré todos sus poderes-observando a Shaoran y a Eriol, los cuales luchaban por liberarse de las garras de los Fierays para ayudar a las jóvenes – Asì me asegurarè de que no intervengas en el futuro- Los mataré a todos , uno por uno comenzando por ustedes-señalando a Sakura y a Eriol y dirigiéndose a Yue, dijo: -Tortúralo pero déjalo vivir para que vea como acabo con su querida y absorbo también sus poderes.  
  
Mientras esto ocurría, los demás recobraban el conocimiento, mientras "Sakura" gritaba "Yue no te atrevas ¡Yue!!", mientras este se acercaba al joven e invocaba sus cristales de ataque y comenzaban a aparecer en su mano, mientras esta aun sostenía el pergamino en sus manos y "Kinad", solo reaccionó y gritó: -¡SHAORAAANN!! Con todas sus fuerzas  
  
*****************************************  
  
Comentarios: ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora este fic??? ¬.¬ Bueno cada quien tiene sus comentarios jajaja!!! Que les sorprende a algunos la actitud de Yue?? Bueno quiere decir que no leyeron el episodio anterior con detenimiento. Ya estamos casi llegando al final de este fic.  
  
  
  
Avances: Los voy a dejar sin avances. Asì serà mas divertido y se sorprenderán, después de todo ya casi es el fin ¿no?? ^.^!!!!  
  
Ahh...Casi se me olvida...de ahora en adelante tengo un nuevo Nick Name me llamaré Crystal, no me pregunten por què. (^.^Gracias L.S.) Ah casi se me olvida, este y el próximo capitulo están dedicados a mis nuevos amigos del circulo de los Fics fanáticos como son Lady Shadow, Mikki, Marian, Víctor y Javier(Conocido también como Javivi) y algunos de ellos escritores al igual que yo de fics) ^____^  
  
  
  
Próximo capítulo: A PESAR DE...  
  
Por supuesto, comentarios, dudas o Tomatazos a: sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	11. busqueda10

Título: "BUSQUEDA DE SENTIMIENTOS EN ¿TIEMPO?"  
  
Por Crystal  
  
Capítulo 10: "A pesar de..."  
  
  
  
Touya comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento, cuando observó como Yue se abalanzaba sobre Shaoran y dijo:-Pero que rayos....-mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y observaba lo que ocurría. Sakura y Shaoran no se atrevían a hacerle daño al guardián y Shaoran era el que más problemas estaba, pues el guardián descargaba su ira en él. Miró a su alrededor y se percató como que tanto Ruby Moon como Spinel Sun, trataban de detener a Yue pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, estaban aún muy débiles debido a la magia que brindaron para que la invocación de viajar en el tiempo, de Eriol, Kinad, Sakura y Shaoran, pudiera funcionar además desde que trataban de acercarse al guardián, unos Fierays inmediatamente salían en su defensa, que tenía al joven Lí bastante golpeado. "Kinad" y "Sakura", peleaban su propia batalla, ya que Takayashi, quien llegó disfrazado de Tatsume, tenía a la joven Kinomoto paralizada, con sus poderes psíquicos y tratando de absorber sus poderes y estaba consciente de que si lo lograba,, mataría a su hermana., mientras la primera, en ese momento, luchaba con el Fieray que tenía segundos antes a Eriol agarrado pero que, gracias a la joven, pudo ser liberado. Tanto Eriol, como "Kinad", trataban de acercarse a Takayashi, pero al igual que pasaba con Yue, los Fierays se los impedían. Tomoyo y Tai, inútilmente, trataban de acercarse a la mesa donde estaba la botella en donde la mamá de Tomoyo se encontraba prisionera pero era en vano, pues habían dos Fierays que escoltaban la botella y la Señora Sonomi, seguía inconsciente, mientras la joven Daijurij, sostenía un atizador de la chimenea en sus manos , mientras Tai tenía en sus manos una espada muy parecida a la que es invocada por Shaoran, pues el joven, aunque no practicaba la magia, era también hechicero; Meiling y Kero seguían inconscientes y recordó que una de las más lastimadas al principio fue la jovencita Lí y Kero que trataba junto a Yue de salvar al grupo.  
  
-Esto no está bien- dijo el joven para si mismo mirando a Yue atacar y torturar aún más a Shaoran, que aunque era poderoso, Touya lo admitía, no se atrevía a defenderse de Yue, y ya comenzaba a sangrar. Comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido desde que el hechizo de viajar en el tiempo fue invocado: Habían ellos, dado sus poderes, cuando vio a su hermana y a los demás desaparecer, perdió el conocimiento, pero al poco rato, recordó lo que había ocurrido y despertó, fue ahí donde observó como dos Yues, se golpeaban y atacaban entre sí y el anciano que allí se encontraba, atacaba a los demás sin piedad, hasta que uno, ayudado por el anciano, impulsó por un ataque a uno de los Yues y con tal fuerza que salió volando por una pared. Ahí recordó que ese que atacaba a Shaoran , no podía ser el verdadero Yue, pero sabía que este aprovechó la imagen del guardián para confundir a los jóvenes y así que continuaran atacándoles sin ellos tratar de defenderse. El joven, aun encontrándose débil por la perdida de sus poderes, salió sin ser percibido por los demás, por el hueco que había en la pared. Siguió su intuición que lo llevó 10 pies más adelante al hueco, en el exterior donde encontró al joven Yukito, inconsciente, muy pálido, que tal vez se transformó por el ataque, propinado por el falso Yue y el anciano.  
  
-Yuki- decía el joven- Vamos Yuki ¡Despierta!! ¬.¬ - Vamos hombre se que tienes un sueño pesado pero debes de despertar. Mi hermana, el mocoso y los demás te necesitan ¡YUE!!!- Esto último hizo volver al conocimiento al joven mientras Touya continuaba- Se que estás muy débil amigo, pero Sakura puede morir y si eso ocurre se que no te lo perdonarás, pues eres quien guió a Kinad hasta aquí con nosotros a cumplir con su misión.-La intuición del joven era certera. Había descubierto que el espíritu de Yue, como fue descubierto por Eriol, era el responsable que Kinad quisiera impedir la muerte de su hermana en el futuro que trataban de impedir, no importaban las consecuencias.  
  
Al ruego e insistencia de su amigo, Yuki se puso de pie, e inmediatamente se transformó en el guardián halado, mientras le decía a Touya lo primero que le vino a la mente:- Es Ming, Touya. o por lo menos, su reencarnación, pero más poderosa que la última vez que lo vi.  
  
-Lo se- dijo el joven Kinomoto y le señaló a la casa- mira ellos regresaron pero creen que el otro Yue eres tú, están muy confundidos y el otro va a matar al mocoso y el anciano tiene a mi hermana, debemos alejar a esas criaturas de ellos. Ataca a tú falso para poder soltar al mocoso mientras yo trato de distraer al otro para que suelte a mi hermana.  
  
-Si- fue dicho por el guardián, mientras entraba a la casa y Touya le decía:- Ming, ponte con alguien de tú tamaño  
  
-Vaya- dijo el hechicero, observando al verdadero Yue y al joven Kinomoto, soltando a "Sakura", sin concluir el hechizo, mientras la joven se ponía de pies y recobraba el aliento (aún tenía el pergamino en sus manos) y corría a donde se encontraban "Kinad" y los demás peleando. Junto a esta, invocaron la "Change" card, ya que "Sakura" se encontraba muy débil y si Ming la agarraba de nuevo, sería su fin, pero "Kinad" estaba en mejores condiciones y podría defenderse de los ataques del hechicero y volvieron a sus cuerpos.  
  
Kinad, acercándose a Sakura y aún débil, dijo:-Sakura, el conjuro- viendo a la mano de la joven en donde aún sostenía el pergamino- Activemos el conjuro ahora, ayudemos a Shaoran y podremos hacerlo mientras los guardianes distraen a esos dos y a los Fierays- esta declaración por parte de la joven maestra de cartas, fue bien aceptada, pues se percataron que Ming y el Falso Yue, se habían concentrado en Shaoran y en el Yue verdadero a los cuales los atacaban sin tregua: Sakura en ese momento, observó como se encontraban primero el guardián y después a Shaoran y se preocupó, pues el joven, aunque se veía agotado y lastimado, se podía ver que aun no resistiría mucho más. Mientras esto ocurría con el joven Li, Kero comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento y Tai se cercioraba del estado de Meiling, la cual yacía inconsciente en el suelo y Tai se encontraba a su lado, cerciorándose de la condición de la joven.  
  
-Está muy mal herida. Hay que llevarla a un hospital y rápido- dijo con voz preocupada el joven sin retirarle la vista a su prometida.  
  
Touya, acercándose a la pareja y revisando la cabeza de Meiling, confirmó lo dicho por Tai acerca de la condición de la joven, dijo:-es cierto, tiene una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza; podría ser algo serio- y observando a donde se encontraba Tomoyo, tratando de refugiarse de los ataques y sin quitarle la vista del sitio donde se encontraba su madre encerrada e inconsciente, dijo:- Tomoyo tampoco está bien, debemos acabar con esto ahora- dijo el joven decidido, mientras observaba lo que ocurría a pocos pies de donde se encontraba y dirigiéndose a Eriol que también observaba lo que ocurría y mirando a su alrededor se percató de algo y le preguntó a Eriol -¿a dónde se fueron las criaturas??-refiriéndose a los Fierays.  
  
-Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon se han unido a Yue y a Li, creo que eso ha concentrado a Ming y a quien quiera que sea (refiriéndose al falso Yue), tanto que los Fierays se desvanecieron. Bien ¿Cuál será el plan? –dirigiéndose a Kinad y a Sakura.  
  
-Debemos darnos prisa- dijo Kinad- Shaoran no aguantará por más tiempo...- pero aquí fue interrumpida.  
  
-¡SHAORANN!!- Fue dicho de repente por Sakura., cuando se percató de que este fue mandado a volar a la pared con uno de los ataques psíquicos respondidos por Ming. Muchas cosas vinieron a la mente de la joven: comenzó a pensar en el día que lo conoció por primera vez y como pelearon por las cartas Clow; después cuando se volvieron amigos, el primer encuentro con Meiling, más tarde cuando quedaron atrapados en el elevador y cuando el pensó que la había perdido y gritó su nombre; no Kinomoto sino su nombre Sakura y más tarde ella apareció en la carta"Flote". Después cuando él ayudó a superar la declaración de su amor a Yukito y este la rechazó y cuando Shaoran le declaró sus sentimientos en la última batalla, pero lo que más vino a su mente, fue el hecho de que diez años antes casi pierde su amor con el efecto de la captura de la última carta Clow llamada "Esperanza" y la llamada telefónica que cambió esa época de la vida de la Card Captor para siempre.....  
  
....  
  
ERIOL: Hacía mucho tiempo, Sakura. (por teléfono)  
  
SAKURA: ¿Eriol?  
  
ERIOL: Mi casa... bueno, la mansión del Amo Clow ya ha sido derribada, ¿verdad?  
  
SAKURA: Sí...  
  
ERIOL: La carta que permanecía sellada bajo la casa ha entrado en acción.  
  
KERO: Pero si creía que sólo habías hecho 52 cartas, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que había una más?  
  
ERIOL: Sólo el Amo Clow conocía la existencia de esa carta.  
  
ERIOL: El caso es que esa carta nunca ha sido usada.  
  
KERO: ¿Y eso por qué?  
  
SAKURA: ¿Y ésa qué carta es?  
  
ERIOL: Una carta con un poder equivalente a todas las demás cartas juntas.  
  
ERIOL: Todas las cartas de Clow sirven para crear cosas.  
  
ERIOL: Todas, menos ésa.  
  
ERIOL: Esa carta sellada tiene el poder de reducir las cosas a la nada.  
  
SAKURA: ¿A la nada?  
  
ERIOL: Tiene el poder de hacer desaparecer cualquier cosa.  
  
KERO: ¿Y por qué Clow crearía una carta tan terrorífica?  
  
ERIOL: El poder mágico de las cartas es muy fuerte.  
  
ERIOL: Un poder tan fuerte sería capaz de generar un caos sin límite.  
  
ERIOL: Para equilibrar tanto poder positivo, se creó una sola carta negativa.  
  
KERO: Pero, ésa es la forma de pensar del Yin y el Yang chino, ¿no?  
  
KERO: Dicen que el "Yin" y el "Yang" son dos fuerzas complementarias que se atraen, por eso se mantiene  
  
equilibrado el mundo...  
  
KERO: ¿Eh? Espera un momento...  
  
KERO: ¿Estás diciendo que una sola carta tiene el mismo poder que 52 cartas juntas?  
  
ERIOL: Eso estoy diciendo.  
  
KERO: ¿Cómo?  
  
ERIOL: Cuando las cartas eran cartas de Clow, el equilibrio entre positivo y negativo se estuvo manteniendo.  
  
ERIOL: Pero ahora, las 52 cartas han sido convertidas a cartas Sakura, y el sello que encerraba a la última  
  
carta ha sido roto.  
  
ERIOL: Si la memoria que he heredado del Amo Clow no me hubiera fallado, os habría podido avisar con tiempo.  
  
SAKURA: Entonces, la chica que he visto hoy...  
  
ERIOL: Se trata de la última carta, que fue sellada.  
  
ERIOL: Sakura, ¿has perdido alguna carta?  
  
SAKURA: Sí, algunas. Y hoy también me ha quitado unas cuantas esa chica.  
  
ERIOL: ¿Está desapareciendo la ciudad?  
  
SAKURA: ¿La ciudad?  
  
ERIOL: Por ejemplo, algún edificio...  
  
SAKURA: El buzón y el puente habían desaparecido...  
  
ERIOL: Ése es el poder de la carta.  
  
ERIOL: Para que pueda quitarte las cartas, hará desaparecer objetos que te rodeen.  
  
ERIOL: Objetos, lugares, incluso personas.  
  
SAKURA: ¡No, eso no puede ser!  
  
KAHO: ¡Eriol...!  
  
ERIOL: Sakura, escucha atentamente.  
  
ERIOL: Si consiguieses cambiar esa carta también a carta Sakura, el equilibrio se mantendría.  
  
SAKURA: Entonces mejor que la cambie, ¿no?  
  
ERIOL: Pero para eso alguien tendrá que renunciar a algo.  
  
SAKURA: A algo... ¿el qué?  
  
ERIOL: A un sentimiento que ahora es lo más importante para esa persona.  
  
SAKURA: ¿Un sentimiento... importante...?  
  
KERO: ¿A quién te refieres?  
  
ERIOL: La carta elegirá a la persona que tenga más poder mágico.  
  
ERIOL: Pero, Sakura...  
  
SAKURA: ¿Eh?  
  
SAKURA: ¿Eriol? ¡Eriol!  
  
KERO: ¿Qué pasó?  
  
KAHO: ¿Se ha cortado?  
  
ERIOL: Sí... ha debido darse cuenta y ha borrado la línea telefónica.  
  
ERIOL: Tiene más poder del que pensaba.  
  
KAHO: ¿No sabes lo que acabará ocurriendo, Eriol?  
  
ERIOL: No.  
  
-----  
  
SHAORAN: ¿Una carta sellada?  
  
SAKURA: Sí, la que vimos ayer en el parque de atracciones.  
  
SHAORAN: ¿Has preguntado lo que tenemos que hacer?  
  
SAKURA: Dijo que teníamos que cambiar esa carta a carta Sakura.  
  
SAKURA: Pero también dijo que a cambio tendría que renunciar a un sentimiento muy importante.  
  
SAKURA: Cuando ocurrió el Juicio Final de Clow, pude ver un mundo en el que el amor había desaparecido, y  
  
me di cuenta de que era muy triste.  
  
SAKURA: Y yo no quiero eso.  
  
SAKURA: ¡Yo no quiero esa tristeza en absoluto!  
  
SHAORAN: ¿Y no hay ningún otro método?  
  
SAKURA: No lo sé... La línea se cortó mientras hablaba con Eriol.  
  
SHAORAN: Si de verdad ésa es la única forma... no hay más remedio.  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran...  
  
SAKURA: ¿Te parece bien que pierda mi sentimiento más importante?  
  
SHAORAN: Si no lo haces, la ciudad y todas las personas acabarán desapareciendo.  
  
SAKURA: ¡Lo siento!  
  
YUKITO: ¿Estás bien, Sakura?  
  
-----  
  
SAKURA: Puedo sentirla... es la carta de Clow.  
  
SAKURA: ¡Seguro que está aquí  
  
--------  
  
SHAORAN: Tanto las cartas como los guardianes son obras de Clow.  
  
SHAORAN: Lo que ha creado Clow... ¡no puede afectarle!  
  
SAKURA: ¡No! ¡Si esto sigue así, desapareceremos todos!  
  
SAKURA: ¿Qué puedo...?  
  
SAKURA: ¿Qué puedo ha...? ¿Shaoran?  
  
SHAORAN: Mi poder no tiene nada que ver con Clow. A lo mejor...  
  
SHAORAN: ¡Dios del Trueno, ven en mi ayuda!  
  
SHAORAN: ¡Conviértete en carta!  
  
SAKURA: ¡Shaoran!  
  
CARTA: Déjame en paz...  
  
SHAORAN: ¡Dios del Viento!  
  
CARTA: ¡Déjame en paz!  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran...  
  
SAKURA: Todos... todos... han desaparecido...  
  
SAKURA: Esto... ¡es terrible...!  
  
SAKURA: Yo... no puedo rendirme...  
  
SAKURA: ¡Para nada! ¡No puedo rendirmeeee!  
  
[Tras la persecución...]  
  
CARTA: Sólo quedan dos.  
  
[Sakura cae...]  
  
CARTA: ¡Sólo queda una!  
  
SAKURA: ¡"Escudo"!  
  
CARTA: Con ésta, las tengo todas.  
  
SAKURA: ¡Voy a atraparte para que todos regresen!  
  
CARTA: ¡NO!  
  
CARTA: He estado mucho tiempo sola.  
  
CARTA: Demasiado tiempo encerrada en un lugar oscuro y frío.  
  
CARTA: Ha sido muy triste... ahora mis amigas han regresado, ¿por qué no me dejas tranquila?  
  
SAKURA: ¡Eso no lo hace un amigo!  
  
SAKURA: ¡No puedes pretender que sean tus amigas si ellas no quieren! ¡Eso no está bien!  
  
SAKURA: ¡No está bien!  
  
CARTA: Todas... ¿Por qué...? ¿Es que me odiáis?  
  
CARTA: ¿No sois todas mis amigas?  
  
CARTAS: ¿Entonces, por qué?  
  
[Las cartas forman un puente...]  
  
SAKURA: No te preocupes.  
  
SAKURA: ¿Por qué no vas con ellas?  
  
CARTA: ¿Dejaré estaré sola?  
  
SAKURA: Claro, todas quieren que vayas.  
  
SAKURA: ¡Regresa a tu forma original!  
  
SAKURA: ¡Ahora!  
  
SAKURA: Al final no pude decirle... mis sentimientos...  
  
SAKURA: ¡Carta creada por Clow!  
  
SAKURA: ¡Rechaza tu forma actual y vuelve a nacer! Yo, tu nueva dueña...  
  
SAKURA: ¡...te lo ordeno!  
  
SAKURA: ¡Shaoran!  
  
SHAORAN: Menos mal que llegué a tiempo...  
  
SHAORAN: Parece que me queda algo más de fuerza que a ti.  
  
SHAORAN: Es natural, puesto que tú hoy has utilizado muchas cartas de golpe.  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran...  
  
SHAORAN: Aunque mis sentimientos desaparezcan, Sakura, yo siempre te...  
  
SAKURA: ¡Shaoran!  
  
CARTA: No llores, no pasa nada.  
  
SAKURA: ¿Eh? Esta chica...  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran...  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran, no me importa que ahora no sientas nada por mí.  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran, yo te quiero.  
  
SAKURA: Shaoran, tú eres lo más importante para mí.  
  
SHAORAN: Tú también lo eres para mí... Sakura. *********  
  
Mientras los demás ideaban una manera para derrotar a los dos enemigos, todos estos pensamientos vinieron a la cabeza de Sakura y ahí mismo, fue cuando decidió lo que iba a hacer: Corrió hasta donde estaba Shaoran semi- inconsciente, lo que provocó una ola de voces, gritando su nombre.  
  
-Sakuraaa!!!- dijeron Tomoyo que de lejos vio lo que ocurría, también Touya y Eriol. Keroberos, en su verdadera identidad se levantó mientras decía: -Yo la protegeré- Mientras la joven se dirigía a donde se encontraba Shaoran y decía, arrodillándose al lado del joven y pasando su suave mano sobre el rostro del mismo lo que provocó que este recobrara el conocimiento mientras la joven decía suavemente, cerca del rostro del joven, pero sin bajar la guardia:- Querido Shaoran, eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. No te preocupes ahora es mi turno de yo protegerte- cuando la joven separó su mano del rostro del joven y estaba preparándose para levantarse y enfrentarse a sus enemigos, Shaoran la agarró de sorpresa por el brazo, esta volteó y se encontró con los ojos del joven que la miraba y le dijo: -Lo haremos juntos Sakura- Mirando que surgía duda en el rostro de la joven dada su condición actual, el joven dijo: -Sakura, podremos derrotarlo, esa es una reencarnación. Lo sospecho, no se porque. Aunque es peligroso, pero encontraremos una forma de derrotarlo.  
  
-Ese anciano- dirigiéndose a quienes Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon atacaban-es del futuro de Kinad ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Kinad acerca del futuro?? ¿lo que ocurriría si cumplía su misión??  
  
-Si- dijo la joven.- que el futuro cambiaría y que Ese Takayashi haría cualquier cosa para impedirlo.  
  
-Exacto. pero no exactamente quiere decir que el que pudo haberte robado tus poderes la primera vez, haya sido él. El vino para impedir que Kinad cambiase el futuro. Y se alió con ese-señalando al falso Yue ¿Quién crees que sea el que tiene la forma de Yue??  
  
-¿¿...??  
  
-Bueno es comprensible que no entiendas, Sakura, pues no has estudiado ese tipos de cosas pero en mi opinión son ....  
  
-¿La misma persona Shaoran??-dijo la joven preguntándose, después de tratar de asimilar lo que el joven le había dicho y viendo el rostro del joven que aunque se encontraba bastante golpeado asintió y sonrió (o Sakura había imaginado la sonrisa) diciendo- Shaoran ¡son la misma persona!!  
  
-Exacto. Entonces debemos...¡cuidado!- percatándose que el falso Yue, soltó una ráfaga de cristales en dirección a la espalda de la joven, por lo que el se abalanzó sobre Sakura y quedando esta, debajo de este y en una posición un tanto comprometedora. ^__^!!!!  
  
El grupo que se encontraba detrás del sofá estaba, bueno como decirlo; Touya quería ir a donde se encontraban los jóvenes y poner al "Pervertido" como le llamó, desde el momento en que se abalanzó sobre Sakura en su sitio; Kinad, lo sujetaba al igual que Eriol que estaba, a pesar de la Situación, sonriendo y Tomoyo se percató de aquello y tampoco pudo dejar de sonreír, aunque fue por unos segundos. Tai aunque no se separaba de Meiling, si se hubiese encontrado en la misma situación en que fuese Meiling la que estuviese en peligro hubiese hecho lo mismo.  
  
-umm...-dijo Shaoran, aún encima de Sakura y rojito como tomate (*_*!!!), mientras su cuerpo, cubría el de la joven , la cual se encontraba al igual que Shaoran, rojísima y sin percatarse de que los que se encontraban detrás del sofá, estaban observando el espectáculo.  
  
Separándose de la joven, mas rojo aún, dijo, cuando logró poner sus ideas en orden-esteee....¿Dónde estaba? Ah sí ya recuerdo. Debemos reunirnos con los demás. Debo discutir una teoría con Hiraguizagua, pero con cuidado- dirigiéndose a la joven que ayudaba a ponerse de pie, mientras se percataba que Keroberos, por proteger a Sakura, respondía a los ataques del Falso Yue, al igual que Yue, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon- vamos uno dos y tres!!! – y al final de aquel conteo, el joven junto a Sakura, corrieron hacia atrás del sofá donde se encontraban los demás. Touya a pesar de lo que había ocurrido minutos antes, tenía que admitir que el "mocoso" como él le llamaba, había salvado la vida de su hermana. Por lo tanto, no dijo nada de lo que había observado unos momentos antes.  
  
Al llegar al escondite, solo se encontraron con la voz de Kinad que le reclamaba a Sakura, diciendo:- eso estuvo muy mal,. Yo iba a defenderlo. Tu arriesgaste mucho y me lo prometiste -mirando a la joven Kinomoto con la misma rudeza que cuando, su hermano se enojaba con ella o con Shaoran; no había ninguna duda la joven era hija de Touya en un futuro aunque el joven no tenía conocimiento de nada ¿o sí?  
  
-Tú hubieses hecho lo mismo Kinad ¿o no?- dijo Touya, mirando a la joven y unos sorprendidos Eriol y Shaoran observaban al mayor de los Kinomoto, al decir eso. La joven solo dijo- creo que sí, al final lo hubiese hecho- afirmó finalmente la joven.  
  
-Tengo una idea Hiraguizagua- dijo Shaoran- creo que esos dos son la misma persona pero en distintos tiempos; un Ming o un Takayashi del presente y uno del futuro  
  
-Hemos tenido la misma teoría Li- dijo el joven- lo estaba discutiendo con Kinad antes de que Sakura corriera hasta ti, pero ella hubiese escuchado si no hubiera estado pendiente en otras cosas- viendo como el rostro de la joven se sonrojaba- aunque no puedo culparla. Hay demasiadas personas importantes para nosotros aquí que no podemos dejar de preocuparnos ni un segundo- dirigiendo su mirada a Tomoyo y luego a sus creaciones que combatían sin tregua en contra de los dos hechiceros. – pero si son dos ¿cómo haremos para invocar el conjuro de tres si solo con uno se necesitan cuatro ¿Cómo con dos? Solo habemos cinco hechiceros. Pues no podremos con los dos y uno no esperará hasta que acabemos con el siguiente, además que si tomamos al falso Yue primero, el del futuro hará lo que sea para detenernos. Además de que existen otros riesgos ¿como lo haremos?  
  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Touya a Eriol y mirando el rostro de los demás, se pudo percatar de que era algo muy delicado, mientras observaba el campo de batalla que se desplegaba ante sus ojos; había estado pendiente de la batalla de los guardianes con los hechiceros y que Ruby Moon, al igual que los dos Fierays guardianes de la botella en donde se encontraba encerrada la mamá de Tomoyo se disolvían, debido a los ataques de las dos bestias guardianes.  
  
-El conjuro de tres requiere en realidad de cuatro, hermano y en algunos casos, uno de los cuatro muere- dijo Sakura con seriedad, mientras escuchaba lo dicho por su hermana.  
  
-¿Queeee???- dijo el joven, a lo que agregó:- ni de broma se les ocurra invocar ese estúpido conjuro. Buscaremos otra forma de....  
  
-¡Sakura! ¡CUIDADO!!-fue escuchado de boca de Kero (que por un ataque propinado, y lastimado, volvió a su identidad falsa) al ver que Takayashi agarraba a la joven de su escondite, sin que los demás se percataran y los guardianes estaban de por si muy agotados de tanta pelea. Tomó a Sakura por el cuello, y ella aún agarraba en su mano derecha el báculo mágico y en la otra el conjuro de tres el cual, el hechicero tomó y lo desplegó ante sus ojos, mientras decía: ¿Qué diablos es esto??  
  
-¡SUELTALA MISERABLE!!- fue dicho por un enojado Touya que se ponía de pie en posición de ataque, listo para enfrentar al hechicero, a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba. Los demás imitaron al joven Kinomoto, al ver lo indefensa que aparentaba Sakura, en manos de este. El hechicero se enojó, y con la esfera que aun flotaba a su lado (a pesar de toda la energía utilizada), surgieron de ella dos Fierays a los cuales les dijo:-mátenlo- y Sakura, aun con su cuello en manos del hechicero, logró decir: -NO!! Hermano ¡cuidado!! Touya retrocedió ante el inminente ataque, pues el no poseía poderes para defenderse de las criaturas que eran de fuego, cuando de repente, al momento que propinarían el primer ataque al joven Kinomoto con sus espadas, alguien interfiere. Eran Eriol y Shaoran, que con báculo y espada en mano, defendieron al joven Kinomoto, mientras Shaoran llamaba a sí una invocación que nunca durante su niñez, no pudo activar y era la invocación al agua:  
  
-Dioses de la naturaleza y de los elementos;  
  
dioses de los cuatro vientos,  
  
dioses de los cuatro elementos, viento, rayo, fuego y trueno, escuchen mi suplica  
  
¡Dios del Agua Ven!!  
  
Al decir esto, de la espada comenzó a fluir lo que era una luz brillante e incesante que era azulada; esa luz era la representación del ultimo nivel de todo hechicero la representación de un elemento de la naturaleza; Eriol, que conocía lo que se necesitaba y el nivel de magia requerido para hacer tal invocación, se sorprendió del gran poder que poseía el joven Li; hasta Tai, que aun cuidando a Meiling y cerca de Tomoyo, observó lo que había ocurrido y tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa y ni hablar del Falso Yue y del otro hechicero. Cuando desintegró ambos Fierays una figura se hizo presente era la figura parecida a un duendecillo, era de un color azul cielo y los ojos color café con orejas puntiagudas y llevaba puesta una túnica color verde mar. El duendecillo, al ver que había derrotado a los Fierays, se volteó hacía el joven que estaba sorprendido que esto ocurriese, el duendecillo le sonrió, le hizo una reverencia, se colocó en posición de ataque, y desapareció de su vista; se volvió inmediatamente un papel mágico con caracteres chinos y orientales que decía: Li. Por su parte, Kinad salió también a defender al mayor de los Kinomoto y a los guardianes y al percatarse de que Eriol y Shaoran estaban protegiendo al primero, decidió atacar al falso Yue y con su carta del "Firey" logró hacerlo caer al suelo. El anciano sintió en su cuerpo el impacto del ataque de Kinad y observó a la joven y dijo: -Me había olvidado de ti estúpida niña, pero que no fue escuchado por nadie más ni siquiera Sakura, podía hacer nada para defenderla, y lo siguiente que observó la antigua Cardcaptor, tardaría mucho tiempo en olvidar, en realidad ninguno de los presente lo vio venir: El anciano hizo un movimiento levita torio con su mano izquierda que seguía libre (ya que con la derecha aún tenía a Sakura), y la joven, distraída enfrente del falso Yue y de espaldas al anciano, en ese momento una de las espadas de los Fierays que Shaoran había desintegrado, atravesó a la joven por el pecho, dejándola mortalmente herida, pero consciente.  
  
Nada, en ese momento se escuchaba. Ni siquiera el falso Yue recobrándose del ataque propinado segundos antes por la joven, solo lo que los demás observaron como si fuese en cámara lenta, las manos de la joven, dejando caer el báculo mágico, que al salir de sus manos, se convirtió en llave. Touya y Eriol, al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, corrieron hasta donde cayó la joven (que era bastante cerca de donde se encontraban parados), se arrodillaron y Touya rodeó su cabeza con sus brazos mientras la sangre fluía de la mortal herida de ambos lados de su cuerpo, llenando de sangre las manos y la camisa del mayor de los Kinomoto. Viendo la condición de la joven, Touya lo dijo con los ojos a Eriol: no había nada que se pudiese hacer.  
  
-E...ri...ol- dijo la joven, ya sin fuerzas- si son pre..sent...e y Futu...ro pu...e....den...no...tocar.....jun...tos...dos....volve...ri...an a se...uno y a ....na....da....une...los....-pasó su mano por el rostro del joven Kinomoto, sonrió, este le correspondió la sonrisa, y a esto, cerró los ojos. Había muerto.  
  
Eriol, tratando de asimilar y entender lo que la joven le había dicho, comprendió y entendió que por la expresión de Touya este también había comprendido y dijo –Claro ley de la física.  
  
-Se a lo que te refieres- dijo Touya, depositando dulcemente la cabeza de la joven en el suelo y dijo:- vamos. Debemos salvar a mi hermana- observando por última vez a la joven muerta y dirigiendo su vista a donde se encontraban los demás, en especial Sakura, que había sido soltada por el anciano, mientras este decía : -de verdad que toda su maldita familia son una molestia-al acercarse lo suficiente, pudieron percatarse de la pared protectora levantada por el anciano, con el propósito de terminar de invocar el conjuro, para despojar de sus poderes a la joven maestra de las cartas, fue cuando Touya y Eriol, comenzaron a atacar en conjunto, al falso Yue mientras Touya decía –Lí vamos ayúdanos y salvaremos a mí hermana.- Asintiendo con el rostro, el joven Lí, se unió a los dos jóvenes y comenzaron a atacar al falso Yue con tal fuerza entre los tres, como no lo habían hecho antes.. Ya iban en serio, mientras Sakura era (o trataba) de ser defendida por Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon y Keroberos que se habían unido al combate. Yue estaba muy débil, pero ayudaba a los jóvenes hechiceros y al mayor de los Kinomoto. El falso Yue, al encontrarse acorralado y sus poderes comenzaron a disminuir debido al ataque simultáneo , su identidad verdadera comenzaba a surgir y era un adulto de unos cuarenta años, pelo color negro azabache, pero que Shaoran comenzó a reconocer desde el inicio de su transformación. Era un asistente, tal y como Kinad había dicho, de uno de los miembros del Concilio a quien conocía desde que Lí era un niño, a pesar de que Ken (como se llamaba), le duplicaba su edad. Había estudiado junto a dos de las hermanas mayores de Lí y hasta hubo una ocasión en que estuvo comprometido con una de estas pero Shaoran, le presentó a la joven el que era su esposo en la actualidad, se enamoraron y esta, canceló el compromiso.  
  
-¿Ken??- fue dicho por el joven Li.  
  
-Viste nuestra identidad? Que bueno Li!! Así sabrás quienes son los responsables de tú caída. Tanto de escuchar de Li Shaoran., el favorito en los ojos del Concilio, te he odiado, desde que hiciste que tú hermana conociera a ese idiota que es ahora su esposo y cancelara nuestro compromiso, pero creo que es desde mucho antes; desde que mi familia nunca a estado dentro del Concilio, sino es como asistentes, mientras que ustedes siempre han sido una línea de lideres uno tras otros; Pero creo que exploté cuando hace un par de semanas escuché que el famoso Lí Shaoran estaba comprometido en matrimonio, nada mas y nada menos con una poderosa maestra de cartas, dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow y fuiste nombrado por la mayoría como miembro del concilio; creo que fue ahí cuando mi ira estalló. Lo planeé con mucho cuidado, pero Tatsume lo supo. No se como pero me encargué de él. Si está muerto. Pero nunca encontraran su cadáver. Pero nuestro secreto va más allá: mis ancestros servían al viejo Ming y cuando Clow y los demás lo derrotaron, mi ancestro rescató el libro y las anotaciones de Ming de las llamas; bueno, se puede decir que esperaron hasta que este regresara o su reencarnación, pero Ming murió, así que esperaron que lo segundo ocurriese. Así que, yo soy la reencarnación de Ming, quise hacerlo desde el principio pero ella (dirigiéndose a Kinad) vino del pasado y lo previno así que yo también vine del pasado para ayudarme. Supe que Tai vendría a encontrarse con su viejo amigo, por lo tanto me hice pasar por Tatsume. Además que Tai no confiaría en nadie más que no fuese Tatsume ¿o si? – mientras el joven Ken hablaba, el anciano prestaba atención y mientras estaba distraído, Ruby Moon, logró pasar con uno de sus ataques la barrera, desintegrándola y sacó a Sakura de ella, alejándola del anciano.  
  
-Así que- dijo el anciano, escuchando lo dicho por Ken joven y observando la acción de la guardiana-¿Quién se atrevería a ir en contra de nosotros?- acercándose a donde se encontraba su yo joven parado y dijo – Los reto. A cualquiera de ustedes. Observando, que los guardianes ya estaban muy débiles debido a la lucha y a la gran cantidad de magia utilizada; Tai no se separaba de Meiling que estaba aún inconsciente y Tomoyo aún protegía a su madre. Sakura, trataba de recuperar el aliento. Shaoran, Touya y Eriol se le pararon a los hechiceros que eran en realidad la misma persona, en dos tiempos distintos y después, se les unió Sakura, con báculo en mano.  
  
-¿No te dije que no era nada?- dijo el anciano, haciendo sonreír al joven- me deshice de esos dos en la primera batalla- hablando de Yue y Sakura- ese se casó con su inútil prima y murió un año después-hablando de Meiling y Shaoran - en un infortunado accidente que yo ocasioné para ser nominado el líder del Concilio; pero nunca pensé que ese- hablando de Touya- sería el ocasionante de mis problemas en el futuro, cuando se desapareció del oriente, se casó y tuvo a esa estúpida y este- dirigiéndose a Eriol- la entrenó y enviaste a esa estúpida a detenerme, pero déjame decirte que no te escapaste de mis planes; estás muerto y me ocuparé de que así te quedes. Y después me vine a darme una mano; si juegas sucio, yo también lo haré.  
  
Touya, cansado de escucharlo, atacó al hechicero de sorpresa, pegándole tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, mientras Eriol, lastimaba con el filo de la espada invocada con su báculo al joven, ocasionándole una herida en su rostro mientras que al anciano, le surgía una cicatriz en el mismo lugar. Activando las Cartas "Firey" y "Watery", Sakura hizo retroceder hacia un lado al anciano, el cual trataba de esquivar el ataque de la joven que se encontraba ya débil, cansada y con marcas de las agarradas del anciano en todo su cuello, la cual le dijo: -¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con la vida de las personas? ¿qué te da a entender que tienes oportunidades de ganar?!-  
  
-Niña tonta!!!¿Crees que me importas tú, tu familia, amigos o otras personas como esa estúpida que murió. Nada que ver- y anuló el ataque de la joven.  
  
-¡AHORA LI!!- fue dicho por Eriol, el cual junto Shaoran y Touya, habían coordinado el momento exacto para poner en práctica su plan, aprovechando que ambos Kens, se habían concentrado en Sakura, empujó al anciano de tal forma, que perdió su equilibrio y fue a parar en donde se encontraba el más joven y lo que ocurrió a continuación, estarán en la mente de los jóvenes y los guardianes para siempre: Al hacer contacto, una reacción comenzó a ocurrir en sus cuerpos: perdieron la forma de seres humanos y comenzaron a transformarse en figuras de arcilla; perdieron la forma de sus rostros y del resto de sus cuerpos mientras de sus gargantas, surgían gritos horribles de dolor, se unían a uno solo, que comenzaba a derretirse, mientras se retorcía en el suelo; la botella mágica que contenía en su interior a la Señora Sonomi , se rompió dejando libre, pero inconsciente a la mamá de Tomoyo, al final solo desaparecieron, incluyendo a la esfera y las espadas que yacían en el suelo, restos de los Fierays destruidos.  
  
Todo había terminado. Touya observó y ayudó a ponerse de pie a Nakuru, que volvió a su identidad falsa, Sakura, era auxiliada por Shaoran (pero este estaba también, muy débil.) que se había mareado y estaba a punto de caer al suelo, Yue volvía a ser Yukito y se recostaba en lo que quedaba de un sofá de lo que fue horas antes una sala normal y ahora era el resto de un campo de batalla; Touya depositaba a Nakuru al lado de Yukito, Kero recobraba el conocimiento y Spi (que también había regresado a su identidad falsa). Tai, aún seguía al lado de Meiling. Buscando entre los escombros de lo que quedaba se percató al igual que los demás, que el cadáver de Kinad, al igual que la llave, no estaban.  
  
-¿Pero que...?- cuando la mano de su hermana, se posó en su hombro, el se volteó hacia ella y ella le dijo:- regresó hermano.. ella previno lo que iba a ocurrir y por eso le estaré altamente agradecida, creo que todos los estaremos, estará bien.  
  
-Li!!!- dijo Tai- debemos darnos prisa- Meiling está muy mal. Está perdiendo color- mientras se ponía de pie y cargaba en sus brazos a la joven.  
  
Saliendo como bólidos en los tres vehículos que llegaron (pero no en el mismo orden de llegada), salieron camino al hospital mas cercano, mientras Shaoran, observaba con preocupación la condición de Meiling que iba en el asiento trasero del vehículo, acompañado por Touya y Tai, mientras Sakura ocupaba el de delante seguidos más atrás por los otros dos vehículos conducidos por Eriol y Nakuru. Solo en su mente decía las siguiente palabras:- esperemos que todo esté bien y que no sea tarde...  
  
  
  
********* Bueno, que mas decir, excepto claro que esas partes del diálogo en este capitulo, pertenecen a la Segunda Película de Sakura Card Captor, cortesía de Carlos Valejo en España y que tomo como sustentante de este fic, junto con el final del manga. 


	12. busqueda11

Título: "BUSQUEDA DE SENTIMIENTOS EN ¿TIEMPO?"  
  
Por Crystal  
  
Capítulo 11: "Sacrificio y nuevas esperanzas nacen"  
  
Dos días después del ataque....  
  
*******************************  
  
Hospital de Tomoeda..  
  
1 Pasillo  
  
-Mi madre aún no comprende que fue lo qué pasó- decía una calmada Tomoyo, mientras caminaba en brazos de su novio, por el pasillo del hospital- Los doctores dicen que tiene amnesia selectiva y creen que recuperará la memoria con el tiempo, además de que podrá salir del hospital en dos días, aunque no he podido decirle aún de lo de la casa del abuelo y otras cosas. Creo que lo primero no lo tomará muy bien que digamos-decía mientras continuaba agarrada del brazo del joven (vendado por cierto), mientras seguían su camino unas habitaciones mas adelante, donde se encontraba recluida Meiling- Te agradezco que le borraras la memoria; no quería que recordara eso tan horrible.  
  
-No es nada, en realidad, es mejor que no se recuerde de nada de lo que pasó; solo recuerda que tomó un avión de Londres de regreso a Japón y de ahí, nada más y mis amigos detectives en Londres, con la guía de Kaho, cerraron el caso de su desaparición, que todo fue una confusión.  
  
-¿Pero que pasa con nuestras guardaespaldas? ¿y la que murió?- pregunto Tomoyo  
  
-Creen que fue un intento de secuestro, pero que tu madre, confundida solo abordó el avión una vez liberada, creo que eso resuelve esa parte. Ah casi se me olvide en cuanto a la casa del abuelo, Li y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo y comenzaran las reparaciones mañana. Será como si nada hubiese ocurrido.  
  
Deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo, la joven abrazó a Eriol y dijo :-muchas gracias-y depositó un beso en sus labios, cuando fue escuchado un –Ehemmm- detrás de ellos. Eran Touya (el que hizo ese sonido y con una cara de pocos amigos, como siempre, pero era distinto y Eriol se imaginaba el porque) y venía acompañado por Yukito quien vieron con la sonrisa, que era costumbre en su rostro, y con algunos vendajes en los brazos. Touya, por su parte tenía su mano derecha con vendajes, debido al puñetazo que le propinó al hechicero (que debió de romperle al mismo la quijada, pero parecería que era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba).  
  
-Hola- dijo Yukito- ¿Van a la habitación de la joven Li? – los jóvenes (aun observando el rostro de Touya, el cual paseaba de cara en cara de los jóvenes), asintieron y Yukito dijo:-vamos que faltan tres puertas más.  
  
-------Dentro de la habitación de Meiling-------  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes Meiling?-preguntaba una alegre Sakura que estaba vendado su cuello, debido a los bruscos agarres propinados por el anciano y que le lastimaron esa parte de la joven, a la joven que se encontraba cómodamente instalada pero con un vendaje en su frente, mientras Tai no se separaba de su lado ni por un segundo. Shaoran, sentado al lado de Sakura, mientras que Nakuru y Spi, que habían ya recobrado casi toda la totalidad de su energía, estaban sentados en una cama extra que había en la habitación (en realidad, la cama extra había sido idea de Touya, ya que Tai no había querido dejar sola a la joven y por tanto había pasado toda la estadía de la joven en el hospital también, aunque Shaoran, por más que trató, no logró convencer al joven de que pasara las noches en su apartamento, pero todo era en vano). Kero, estaba en las rodillas de Sakura. Shaoran por su parte, observaba a Meiling y por un momento, recordó aquella carta que fue entregada por Kinad y que él, esa misma noche, en las montañas, había leído. Vio lo felices que se veían Meiling y Tai juntos y pensó en todo el contenido de la carta, que después, trató de encontrar, pero que desapareció de su sitio, al igual que todas las pertenencias de Kinad; como el pasado de Kinad había cambiado. Así mismo ocurrió con el futuro de los jóvenes.  
  
  
  
El, aún recordando el contenido de la carta, no se percató de que Eriol, Tomoyo, Yukito y Touya, ingresaron a la habitación ni de que estaban hablando Sakura y Meiling en ese momento. Solo en su mente sonaba la voz de su prima, como si leyera la carta en esos momentos y recordaba su contenido, que decía así:  
  
" Querido Shaoran:  
  
Creo que ahora mismo debes de estar muy confundido con todo lo que ha ocurrido y no te culpo. Y eres ahora mismo, merecedor de cierta información que Kinad no te proporcionara por lo que ella llama "razones Obvias". Siempre te he querido. Siempre lo has sabido, .hasta cuando me aparté de tu camino para que estuvieras con tu verdadero amor y esa siempre ha sido Sakura. Siempre lo he sabido, es lo mas hermoso que te pudo haber ocurrido. Cuando ella murió, tu mundo se cerró y yo estuve ahí para consolarte, nosotros nos casamos, tiempo después de su muerte, pero hubo algo que nunca te dije: Estaba enamorada de Tai, él me reveló mucho tiempo después, que el también correspondía a mis sentimientos, pero nunca dijo nada, pues tuvo pena de lo que había ocurrido. Puse mis sentimientos hacia ti primero, y contrajimos matrimonio (por presión de la familia Li y del Concilio), Pero ambos sabíamos que era un error, pero aun así lo hicimos y eso te costó la vida: te fuiste. Muchos dicen que fue un infortunado accidente, pero tú madre, hermanas y cuñados, Tai y Yo sabemos que no es cierto. Siempre lo hemos creído. Takayashi, es ahora el líder supremo y disolvió el concilio. Domina en todos los endes: mágicos y no-mágicos. No necesito de poderes mágicos para saberlo. Nos arrepentimos de todo lo que ha ocurrido y esta es la forma de solucionarlo: Touya Kinomoto y Eriol, después del funeral de Sakura, escaparon. Touya (por petición tuya y de tú madre), estuvo siempre bajo el cuidado del Concilio de Hechiceros del Occidente, que existe en nuestros días (aún no existe formalmente en tú tiempo), Eriol, junto a la Profesora Mitzuki y Spinel Sun y Nakuru, viven en Londres y hemos enviado a Kinad con ellos para terminar su entrenamiento en el uso de las cartas (ya nos hemos puesto en contacto con Eriol quien tampoco se perdona por todo lo ocurrido, aunque le hemos explicado que no fue su culpa ni tampoco la tuya), y La familia Li es la única (junto con otros miembros dispersos)dentro del Oriente, que se han opuesto al régimen de Takayashi. Sabemos que ella es capaz de prevenir este futuro. Y espero que así sea.  
  
Esperando a que llegues a leer este mensaje, se despide de ti.  
  
Tu prima,  
  
Li Meiling.  
  
28/08/2022"  
  
"no pierdas esta nueva oportunidad. Yo no lo haré. te lo aseguro"  
  
  
  
Regresando a la realidad de la habitación, Shaoran escuchaba cuando Sakura hizo una pregunta a Eriol y a Touya:-¿Pero sabían lo que ocurriría con Takayashi?  
  
-Sospechábamos, Monstruo- dijo Touya- dos cuerpos de distintos tiempos, nunca deben hacer contacto, es una de las teorías acerca de los viajes a través del tiempo. Lo recuerdo, cuando tomaba física avanzada en la universidad. Vivimos y somos individuos especiales, todos los de esta habitación. hemos presenciado cosas y acciones que personas normales jamás experimentaran y eso despertó mi curiosidad. Yo tengo un don, ustedes lo tienen, mi mejor amigo es "diferente" mi amiga Nakuru también lo es y el mocoso al igual que Hiraguizagua, son hechiceros, además de personas que conozco pero que aún no se percatan de su poder también lo son (aquí nadie sabía a que se refería Touya con esto último, pero nadie quiso interrogarle debido a su temperamento), ha despertado en mi una curiosidad tal que con el tiempo he tomado cursos extras de los que exige mi vocación como doctor. Cuando Hiraguizagua y yo escuchamos lo que Kinad nos dijo antes de... bueno, supimos lo que había que hacer, pues, ella, también lo suponía.  
  
-Creo que ya todo estará bien- dijo Nakuru-todo volverá a la normalidad y podremos pasar un fantástico año nuevo (pues víspera de año nuevo será mañana- y una pregunto vino a la mente y que iba dirigida a Sakura y Touya ¿Su padre ya regresó de Australia??  
  
-si- dijo Sakura- regresó anoche. Dijo que irse después de navidad fue un error, pero que se alegraba que las hayamos pasado estos días rodeados de amigos, aunque no se explica que fue lo que nos ocurrió y no me interrogó al respecto.  
  
-es por que no se imagina por lo que pasamos- dijo Touya- si lo supiera no le agradaría lo que ocurrió y que casi perdemos nuestras vidas. Ya perdió a nuestra madre; imagina lo que pasaría si algo hubiese salido mal.  
  
-Pero no fue así; cálmate- le dijo Eriol.  
  
-Aunque he tratado de evitar la pregunta de que nos pasó a Sakura y a mi además de al mocoso, que estuvo cenando en la casa anoche cuando llegó mi padre en taxi, pues es difícil ocultar nuestra condición- viendo su mano vendada y del cuello de su hermana además del rostro del Shaoran con moretones y roto el labio.  
  
-Creo que ese problema lo resolví anoche- dijo Shaoran lo que provocó que Sakura, dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro la cual le preguntó:- ¿qué le dijiste, Shaoran??- a lo que el joven le contestó:- que estábamos esquiando y nos caímos de tal forma , que nos lastimamos unos con otros sin querer- respondió el joven.  
  
-Tengo que admitirlo mocoso, fue una estupenda cubierta- dijo Touya, mientras Kero molestaba a Suppi, que estaba junto a Nakuru en la pequeña cama en un rincón de la habitación, y observó al joven Kinomoto pues esta reacción causó sorpresas por parte de todos ¡¿Qué Touya estuviese de acuerdo con Shaoran?! Y lo que Kero consideró una catástrofe, pero que solo Nakuru y Suppi escucharon el comentario de la pequeña criatura.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Meiling que logró llamar la atención de las personas en la habitación- y ahora ¿Qué haremos??- lo que provocó miradas sorprendidas por parte de los que allí se encontraban y esta dijera- ¿Qué?? ¿Creen ahora volveríamos a Hong Kong después de todo lo que ha pasado? Están muy equivocados – dijo la joven decidida.  
  
-Lamento informarte querida que si regresaremos a Hong Kong- dijo Tai- Li tiene que regresar en un par de días. Su madre así se lo ha pedido y nos iremos con él. Te darán de alta mañana y pasado mañana estaremos rumbo a Hong Kong para iniciar los preparativos de nuestra boda.- ahí fue cuando ocurrió: Sakura ni nadie más sabían de esos planes ( lo que lo demostró Shaoran al llevarse una mano a la cara y luego observó a Sakura, la cual sentía en ese momento como si le clavaran un puñal), de irse a su país natal. Sakura, entristecida por la noticia, Shaoran le dijo: -Bueno lo que ocurre es que, hubo un robo en una de las familias del Concilio, de unos libros muy importantes, aunque no me dijeron de que se trataba, lo averiguaremos al llegar y regresaré en cuanto pueda ¿Si?- observando a la joven, quien le tomó la mano y le sonrió. Touya, le dio un presentimiento muy fuerte. Algo tenía que hacer; y tenía relación con la orden de la Señora Li de que su hijo regresará. Touya, para cambiar el tema dijo la siguiente noticia que ocasionó conmoción.  
  
- Bueno parece que todos dejaremos el país. He decidido aceptar el puesto que me ofrecen en Chicago. Creo que es tiempo para mí de avanzar. Me voy en dos días también.  
  
Shaoran, Sakura y Eriol (que este ultimo sabia que Kinad era norteamericana y que era hija de Touya), se sorprendieron ante esto último y más Shaoran que sabía por la carta que Touya había ido a Norteamérica después de la muerte de Sakura, como le había dicho Meiling en la carta.  
  
-¿Te vas Hermano??- dijo Sakura muy triste –¿Pero por qué?  
  
-Tengo que irme monstruo- mas calmado acercándose a su hermana –Escúchame Sakura debo de continuar con mi vida, aunque no quiere decir que no tendrás a quien te cuide, pues se que después de mi, hay personas que darían su vida por ti- mirando a Yukito, Kero, Eriol y a Shaoran, además de los guardianes pertenecientes a Eriol, Nakuru asentía con el rostro, sonriente- Lo he aceptado y se que estarás bien y serán tan buenos como yo en el trabajo ¿no? ¿Lo entiendes?  
  
-¡Te voy a extrañar Mucho!!- saltando a los brazos de su hermano.  
  
-No te preocupes monstruo; me podrás ir a visitar ¿De acuerdo??  
  
-Sí- dijo la joven. Al terminar, Touya se disculpó y salió de la habitación y atrás de él, salieron Yukito y más atrás Shaoran.  
  
-Touya!!!!- dijo Yukito alcanzando al joven, seguido por Shaoran- ¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad?  
  
-¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?? Si se puede saber-preguntó Shaoran, el cual se percató que después de lo sucedido, Touya era un poco mas amable y humano en lo que se refiere a tratar al joven, y que percibía que por fin, Touya, lo había aceptado.  
  
-Touya, es mejor que él lo sepa- dijo Yukito, que tenía conocimiento de lo que Touya ocultaba, mirando al joven Kinomoto- es mejor que él se entere ahora, mejor que nunca. Solo por si acaso.  
  
-Extrañas cosas sucederán- dijo el joven Kinomoto- lo presiento. Se que Kinad era mi hija. Mía y de Melody mi amiga (tu no la conoces)- dirigiéndose a Shaoran- pero debo de irme a Chicago pues alguien necesitará de mi, mi ayuda. Luego, tuve aquel extraño sueño en el que un joven de mi edad posee unas cartas y un báculo y necesita de mi ayuda en Chicago y a allá voy. Tuve la oportunidad de leer esa carta que tú prima escribió en el futuro (la dejaste encima del tocador de la habitación que nos tocó compartir), cuando estaba terminando de leerla, la mañana siguiente en el pasillo, pero me distraje (hablando del encuentro de Tomoyo y Eriol en el estudio) y la guardé en el bolsillo, pero desapareció cuando Kinad despareció. Tu prima es la responsable de que al fin sepa lo que sientes por mi hermana; pero eso no quiere decir que apruebo totalmente su relación. te advierto una cosa: algo le pasa a mi hermana y te mato ¿Queda claro?  
  
-Entiendo perfectamente- dijo el joven Li asustado ante la mirada que infundía temor por parte del mayor de los Kinomoto.  
  
-Mi madre me ha llamado a Hong Kong para responder delante del Concilio; me han nominado jefe, pero ahora eso no es asunto de discusión (volteando su mirada a la habitación que dejó detrás y volviendo su vista a Touya y Yukito.), irè para dejar las cosas en claro y tratar de resolver lo del robo; volveré cuanto pueda, pero se que Hiraguizagua, Nakuru, Spi, el peluche y Yukito cuidarán de Sakura ¿o me equivoco?- volteándose al joven que se encontraba a su lado.  
  
-Tenlo por seguro Li. Cuidaremos a Sakura muy bien- dijo Yukito  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OIGAN!!!-dijo una emocionada sakura saliendo de la habitación de meiling y voceándolo por todo el pasillo- SHAORAN!!! HERMANO!!! YUKITO!!! ¿ADIVINEN QUE???- mientras se acercaba al grupo, llamando la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban en el pasillo.  
  
-MONSTRUO!!!-dijo Touya, mientras que Yukito y Shaoran dijeron- Shissstt. Es un hospital, Sakura.  
  
-Upss!!- dijo la joven algo roja de la vergüenza pero no así menos feliz y les comentó:-Perdonen pero es que estoy emocionadísima  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- dijo Shaoran  
  
-Eriol le acaba de proponer matrimonio a Tomoyo y ella aceptó. Están comprometidos. Se lo acaba de proponer en la habitación de Meiling que emo...¿Dónde está mi hermano??- mirando a donde unos segundos antes se encontraba Touya de pie y mirando a todos lados. Shaoran y Yukito, con gotas en la frente, le señalaron detrás de ella, en donde pupo ver la figura de su hermano, ingresar a la habitación de Meiling y segundos después ver asomarse por la puerta a Nakuru, la cual llevaba a Spi y a Kero dentro de su cartera mientras decía :-creo que no le gustó la noticia- dijo Nakuru- aquí vienen Meiling y Tai- mirando a sus espaldas y observando a la pareja que salía de la habitación; la primera venía en silla de ruedas siendo empujada por el joven.  
  
-Mejor vamos a tomar un café a la cafetería, esos durarán ahí horas- pensando en Eriol y Tomoyo, siendo acosados por el primo de la joven.  
  
-Si querida, pero nosotros tomaremos un café . tu tomarás un jugo-dijo Tai.  
  
-Saben una cosa- dijo Naruku- creo que es el principio de una nueva aventura me alegro tanto por el amo Eriol y por Tomoyo- mientras se acercaban al área de los ascensores e ingresaban a uno que estaba disponible.  
  
Yukito, se acercó a Shaoran mientras entraban al ascensor y le dijo:- es el inicio ¿no Li?-mientras el joven observaba a Sakura, en tanto que Yukito, apoyaba su mano en el hombro del joven.  
  
-si- dijo Shaoran- Es hora-, mientras observaba a la joven dijo para si mismo- de buscar lo que queremos- mirando a la joven de los brillantes ojos color esmeralda, que se encontraba felizmente, hablando con Naruku y que era hoy y siempre "LA MAESTRA DE LAS CARTAS"....  
  
-------------FIN--------  
  
  
  
Bueno que les pareció la historia Búsqueda de Sentimientos en Tiempo; ¿Les gustó? Bueno a quienes les gustó me alegro mucho; agradezco a Mikki Chan por inspirarme a escribir esta historia de Sakura Card Captor. A Hibari por sus consejos y su amistad. La verdad que no tenía idea del impacto que puede causar un fic ni de las amistades y personas que logra reunir...a Marian por siempre estar ahì presente y a los que mantienen estos tipos de sites abiertos, para que personas como yo puedan expresarse.  
  
  
  
Bueno ya estoy trabajando en la continuación de este fic, que se titulará : "AMERICA`S CARDCAPTORS: LOS SECRETOS DE LOS HECHICEROS"  
  
Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos o simples felicitaciones (no están de mas):  
  
  
  
sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


End file.
